


Save Yourself

by Dulcetjin



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Love, Mad Scientists, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcetjin/pseuds/Dulcetjin
Summary: A young doctor finds herself moving to Seoul, Korea from Florida after she received her doctorate degree. There she finds love, she experiences heartbreak, and everything else.There's something mythical about her though. She hides something that could be of use to people. All people turn their heads to look at her, both boys and girls. She is an extravagant beauty, one that holds many secrets.What will become of our lovely Liliana Clarice? Only time will tell.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is yet another book I am transferring over from wattpad. It is incomplete, but please bear with me as I work on finishing it. If you read it, I truly hope you enjoy it. As always, happy reading lovelies ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to note that none of my chapters are edited

She looked up at both of her parents with her light brown eyes, them becoming watery. She was on the verge of tears. She wanted to cry, her heart was breaking, but she held them back. It took every fiber in her body to not cry when she saw her parents with their luggages by the door.

She was a beautiful girl who had just turned 17. She had beautiful dark brown curly hair that reached just above her waist with beautiful fair skin. Her cheeks had a natural light pink tinge to them. She had a fit build, she was decently toned. She was a sight to see, one that everyone wanted to be around. One that everyone loved and wanted to be with. One that was pretty popular amongst her peers, none of that mattered to her however. She was in her last year of high school.

"Do you have to leave? What if something happened?" Her voice was soft, it held such an alluring melody to it. It can draw anyone around her to her. She was a soft spoken girl.

Her father and mother looked upon their daughter, their hearts aching at the tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back. This young girl had no family, just her parents. 

"I'm sorry princess, but we have to leave on this business trip. This could be the breakthrough for our company. Your mother and I will be back before you know it," her father reassures her. 

He leans forward, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Her mother walks up to her, pulling her into a hug. A warm motherly comforting type of hug.

"Be safe my dear Liliana," Her mother whispers to her. Liliana's mother pulls away, taking one last glance at her daughter before grabbing her luggage and making her way outside to the awaiting limo.

Her father stands there for a little longer, his heart breaking for his daughter. They never left her alone before, they would always take her with them. That was up until she admitted that she didn't want to continue the business. 

She wanted to go into acting. She's always wanted to play a role of a different character. It would give her an escape from reality. It gave her a sense of calming. A sense of relief. She told her parents and they're more than willing to support her decision.

Little did she know that this fateful day will change her decision. This day will change her entire life.

His eyes soften when they lock eyes with one another. He's regretting that he ever accepted the request to meet up with their partner. "I love you Liliana, just remember that." He pecks her cheeks, his lips lingering there for a little longer before he backs away, also making his way to the limo with his awaiting wife. 

Both of them look back at Liliana, waving goodbye to her as they climb into the black sleek car. She watched as the long car pulled away, finally allowing her tears to fall.

She walks back into her now lonely mansion. The place had 12 rooms with a ballroom and theater within the place. She never understood why a family of 3 would need such a large living space, but right in this very moment that didn't matter. This mansion were the least of her worries. The most prominent thing right now is the feeling of loneliness. That feeling of being neglected creeps into her heart, even though she knew deep down that they weren't neglecting her. She knew they needed to go on this trip.

One of the maids came up to her as she helps Liliana to her room. The maid refused to leave Liliana by herself, but Liliana insisted on being alone.

She brought her knees to her chest as she buried her head into them, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

She couldn't take the loneliness. She was always surrounded by people, at school and at home. Even though she had a lot of people who adore her, she knew in her heart that it was fake.

They only hung around her because they knew that her family was wealthy. They only used her. The only people who truly loved her were her very own parents.

They weren't your typical rich parents who would constantly leave their child to fend for themselves. No, they would do everything with their daughter. The 3 of them were close. Her parents wouldn't leave her alone for even a second unless she was in school. Her parents had unconditional love for their daughter, but this business trip was important to them.

They had to leave, Liliana understood that. That's not why she's extremely upset, she's happy for them, but she senses that they may never return. She gets a gut feeling that this was the very last time she was able to feel her mother's warm hug and her father's lips on her cheeks. She felt as though what they did were their final goodbyes.

She doesn't know why she's getting that feeling. She doesn't understand her own thought process. She's confused and conflicted. She doesn't want to believe this unsettling feeling.

Then, a maid comes bursting into the room out of breath about 3 hours of Liliana's mind making her think of crazy scenarios. The maid looks to Liliana with sympathetic eyes. 

"Liliana sweetie, I have something to tell you." Liliana pried her eyes from her knees, looking at the distraught maid. "Your parents were in a car accident. A truck slammed into their limo, and they pronounced your father dead on the spot. Your mother is currently on the way to the hospital to get treatment." 

The maid doesn't dare go near the fragile girl. She knows that Liliana will break if anyone tried hugging her right now. The maid slowly backs away after Liliana just sits there staring blankly at the maid.

It takes a while for Liliana to process the newly found information. Once it settles in, she breaks down. She can't breathe. It's too much to bear. She had a feeling something bad would happen, but she didn't know this would be her reaction.

She doesn't move, she just sits on the bed as tears flow down her cheeks while her head rests on the wall. Nobody bothered to check on the poor girl. They all knew she wouldn't be reckless, but they felt guilty.

They should've been there more for her. They should've comforted her. Her once opened heart started to slowly close after she found out that her father died.

3 days have passed, Liliana didn't move out of bed. She just laid there, depression the only emotion she felt. Depression was the only thing she knew. It was her best friend now.

There was still no news on her mother's condition. Her mother wasn't even awake, she was unresponsive. They assumed she was in a comatose state. This isn't what she wanted for her parents.

The maids and butlers tried to get her to eat, but Liliana refused. She didn't want anything to do with the everyday life. She wanted to wither away. She wanted to fade into the dark abyss. She no longer wanted to be here, but there was something that was keeping her here. 

Liliana doesn't know what it was. She didn't understand it. It's just that there was something that told her to stay, so she won't leave this earth just yet. She'll stay to see what it is.

A light knock on her door makes her turn her head to see one of the maids poking her head through the door. She comes to sit on Liliana's bed, patting her leg lightly. Liliana looks at her inqusitively, waiting for the maid to speak.

"I think it's best that we go to the hospital. They're saying that your mother will not make it and that her daughter should see her in her final moments," the maid spoke cautiously, afraid of setting Liliana off.

"Let me get ready," Liliana mumbled breathlessly. 

It's hard to tell what she's feeling at the moment. She's lifeless. Her heart is now completely closing off. The only 2 people who truly loved her are leaving her. 

Liliana dresses in a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse. She wasn't feeling like getting dressed for anything. She throws her hair in a bun, running out of the room and to the front door.

This is going to be her final goodbye. She's not going to be able to hear them praise her or be there for her graduation. They're leaving her alone. They're abandoning her. The only people she had trusted have crushed her.

"I'm ready," Liliana lowly shouted. A butler came to the front door, walking the girl out as they make their way to the hospital.

When they arrive there are doctors running all around in a frantic state, one of them stopping to recognize the young girl who stood helplessly by the entrance. He walks over to this helpless girl, extending his hand for a handshake.

Liliana gently grabs it as she plastered a fake smile on her face, making it seem as nothing was phasing her. She was trying to remain strong.

"Ms.Clarice, I'm your mother's doctor. The reason we had you come here tonight was due to the fact that she will not make it. Your mother's organs are shutting down, there's not much we can do at this point. She is suffering, so we need your permission to let her go," He stated. 

She looked at him incredulously. He seemed like he didn't care. He had a smile on his face, which in turn made hers falter. This is why she doesn't like people, they're all out for themselves. They have no desire to be there for others.

Why is he even a doctor in the first place? Doctors should show empathy, but this one doesn't. He's acting indifferently to this whole situation. 

"If you believe it is best to do so then go ahead. Let me say my final goodbyes first." Liliana's tone was soft, scared even. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She wasn't ready to allow her mother to leave this world, but she didn't want her mother suffering either. 

They walk through the busy halls to get to the ICU, Liliana's legs growing weak when she sees her mother hooked to so many machines. She can't stomach seeing her mother like that. She refused to believe that was her mother. She didn't want to believe this is her reality.

Once she stood by her mother's side she whispered an 'I love you' before turning away. She didn't want to stay there any longer. This was all too much for her young teenage heart to take in.

"We need you to sign these papers," a nurse calls out to Liliana.

She gently takes it from the nurse's hands, signing the forms that allowed them to take her mother away. The deafening sound of the flatline is tearing into her. Regret instantly takes over. She couldn't believe that she trusted the decision of a conniving doctor.

At that time she didn't know that her mother actually had a chance of survival and the doctor only wanted to open the room for a person who he felt was more important than Liliana's mother.

Liliana walked out of the hospital, leaving behind her old life to start a new one. One that will have many adventures from here on out.


	2. New Beginnings

Liliana's Pov

Beep Beep Beep 

The blaring of the pager woke me up. I rush out of the room after throwing my white lab coat on, throwing my hair in a messy bun while rushing down the halls of the hospital.

"Dr.Clarice, you're needed on the fourth floor. Dr.Clarice, you're needed on the fourth floor," I heard someone call out to me through the intercom in the hospital.

I'm currently a resident at Seoul University Hospital. I moved here after receiving my doctorate degree in a university in Florida.

What am I doing in Korea you ask? I'm here because my parents died when I was a teenager. Before they died I wanted to go into the entertainment industry, that changed after the tragic accident that horrible night. I found out my mother was wrongly diagnosed that fateful night, which in turn helped me choose my career path.

I rush up to the fourth floor, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. When I get there I see some doctors huddled in the corner. One of them notices me, rushing over. 

She was a petite girl with short black hair and bright brown eyes. She was beautiful to say the least with her snow white skin and slightly pink lips. She was one of the most sought after doctors with so many people trying to go out with her.

"There's an emergency, a really big one at that," She exclaims. 

I look at her unamused. The way she's frantic is hilarious though. "What's the emergency," I ask with a monotonous tone.

"Can't you at least pretend to be interested at least one time in situations like these," She asks incredulously.

"Dr.Kim, what's the point in finding enjoyment in others' misfortunes, especially when they're rushed into the hospital? Have you no compassion for people? So to answer your question, no I will not be interested in this out of enjoyment of others' injuries, instead I will be interested in it purely to heal the sick," I explain, irritation lacing my voice.

"You have a point. Anyway, the situation is this, there are two young males who have been brought here with deadly wounds," She goes on to tell me.

"What are they getting for treatment," I ask as we begin walking to the ICU to check on these males.

"That's the thing, when we went to close up these wounds, they healed on their own. It was as if they never were there in the first place." I stop walking when she tells me that.

It isn't impossible to believe. On this earth there are multiple beings living among the humans. They're all around, disguising themselves as a normal human being. I would know because I have encountered them on multiple occasions.

You will learn more about that at a later time. Right now I need to figure out who these boys are, and I need to keep them out of scientists hands. The scientists are trying to capture all non-humans to lock them up and experiment on them for unknown reasons.

When I arrived at the room there were already scientists there. Right now I can't do anything, but one day I will take hold of these scientists and change things once their experimental agency is in my hands.

I take a quick glance at the two young males that were being dragged away. One of them I was drawn to instantly. I don't know what it was, it was like I was being compelled by him. He was beautiful with his blonde hair and high cheekbones. He had a sharp jawline, but those features weren't the ones making me drawn to him, it was his eyes. He had gold eyes with a hint of blue in them. They were truly peculiar, but when he looked right at me they drew me to him.

The other one was another beautiful being. He had black hair with pale skin. His eyes were shaped like a cats. He was shorter than the other. He had more of a gentle feel about him. One that can calm the hearts of everyone in the room. The color of his eyes were silver. They shone so brightly under the fluorescent lights. He had more of a round face than the other, he was still just as handsome though.

Neither one of them were putting up a fight. They went quietly with the guys who want to experiment on them. I was taken aback by this. I would've figured they would try to fight their way to freedom.

"Do not worry, we know you will save us," the one with the silver eyes tell me.

I look around the room to see that none of the others were phased by his  words. They were just staring in awe at the duo.

"They can't hear what I'm saying to you, I'm speaking to you telepathically," He says. This puts my mind a little at ease.

"How do you know," I asked back. I'm hoping he can hear me. I don't know if I have that capability.

"Because we sense you're a good person. You may try to act cold and heartless, but deep down you're not. We'll be waiting for you to rescue us. It'll be sooner than you think too," He replies. His voice is soft. I'm so drawn to it. It has a light melody to it. It's so smooth and velvety, yet deep and beautiful.

The other one just rolls his eyes as he scoffs at our actions. For some reason that one seems a little more irritated by all of this.

"My name is Min Yoongi and the one with the blonde hair is Kim Jonghyun. We are happy to finally meet you Clarice Liliana." That struck me as odd.

They know of me? How? I'm not that renowned around here. If anything I'm still a novice. I'm new here. 

"You're notorious amongst us," Jonghyun speaks up, clarifying my confusion, but he didn't do it telepathically, he spoke it aloud.

The doctors and scientists look to me in confusion. I become frozen on the spot. If I'm found out I'll wind up as an experiment, and that is not where I want to be. 

"Dr.Clarice, is there something you haven't told us," Dr.Kim asks cautiously.

"I'm just as confused as all of you," I reply a little too quickly. I see some of the scientists studying my every move right in this moment.

I'll have to be careful with what I do from here on out. They'll probably have people watching me around every corner. They'll most likely have eyes everywhere. My heart disheartening at that thought.

There are many sick people who can't be healed with medicine alone, they need something else. I have the ability to heal them. I have the ability to help them return to their lives before they fell ill with a deadly sickness.

Just in case some of you haven't figured it out yet, I'm part of the supernatural world. I have the ability to heal people. This power I had discovered when I was about to move to Korea.

Past

Looks like it's finally time to leave this university and my old life behind. I'm going to miss America and all of my friends, but it's time for me to find something better for myself. I won't find it here at all.

I lock my dorm room, taking one last look at the closed door before walking down the quiet halls. When I walk into the elevator my heart drops. I knew I would have second thoughts. I still have to go through with it, I already agreed to do my residency there. Besides, this is a new beginning for me.

The elevator finally reached the lobby, me grabbing my suitcases and walking off of it. My eyes are met with all of the peers I made at this university. I want to cry. This is me saying goodbye to them.

"Good luck in Seoul our dear friend," My best friend Alyssa says with a huge smile on her face. She was a beauty, with her light brown hair that fell to her mid back in curls. She had blue eyes and an alluring smile with that perfect tanned body. 

"Jeeze, you're making it hard for me to say goodbye," I whine as I hug her tightly.

"It's never goodbye Lily, it's always I'll see you later. Be strong for all of us, and be sure to come visit all of us sometime as we will come visit you," She whispers back.

I hug her tighter, tears threatening to fall. I never knew I would grow this attached to anyone ever again. I thought I closed myself off, yet she was able to somehow break that wall. I took a leap of faith and decided to trust her. 

She's proven to me over and over again how much I could trust her. She's shown me what it's like to have a best friend who would literally be there for you every step of the way.

I'm leaving her behind. I'm moving on to do better for myself. I feel like I'm being selfish. 

"I feel like this is selfish of me Lyss," I say when we pull away from the hug.

"Selfish in what way? Because you're  pursuing your dreams somewhere else? Yes you'll be far away, but this is the future where we have video chats and all of that so we could stay connected no matter how far away you move. Just promise me that you won't forget me." She chuckles lightly at that.

I smile at her. She's right, we may be far apart, but our hearts will still be connected. 

We both walk out onto the the sidewalk, her walking me to my car. Before I could even react however, I heard gunshots going off.

I turn around to see that Alyssa had 4 bullet wounds in her abdominal area. Nobody would be able to survive that, especially with the amount of blood that was flowing out of her body.

It was a horrific sight. I was terrified. I didn't know how to react. I sank to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes as I gently pull her body into my arms. My tears were nonstop as I look upon my bloodied friend.

She looked back into my eyes, hers becoming dull. I can literally see the life disappearing out of them. There is nothing I can do, she's already too far gone. 

Despite knowing that she was too far gone, I still tried to cover up the bullet wounds. It was late at night, so there was nobody else on the streets to help me.

Then I noticed something when I was desperately trying to cover her wounds. They were closing. I didn't understand how or why but they were. 

The wounds that I was touching were starting to close. I moved on to the other two, and the same thing with those wounds. I looked back into her eyes to see the life returning to them.

She sits up, still exhausted, and looks at me. It's hard to read her expression. I can't tell if she's afraid, shocked, or happy. One thing I do know, I'm scared of myself. 

"You need to leave," She states breathlessly. I look at her in bewilderment. "It's not because I'm afraid of you, it's due to the fact that you're probably exposed and you have to flee now. Take the next flight to Seoul out of here. It's for your own safety." I'm relieved she's still worried about me after all that had just happened.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to get out of this one?" I couldn't stop the questions. This worried me too. I was worried for her.

"I'll come up with something, but you yourself has to get away. Please, get going now." Her voice was soft with a hint of worry lacing it. 

I took her advice, I threw my bags into a taxi and took the next flight out.

Present day

Just remembering all that happened 3 years ago makes me worry more for myself. More and more beings are being found, becoming subjects and experiments for people who want to know what we're about. 

Amidst my thoughts, my Skype icon starts ringing. I take a quick look at the screen, excusing myself from the other doctors when I see who it is.

I have to be careful with my words when I talk to her because some of those pricks are probably going to be eavesdropping on my conversation.

"Hey Alyssa," I answer cheerily when I get out of the hospital room, making my way back to my in call room.

Once I'm back onto the first floor and into my room, I relax a little bit, Alyssa keeping quiet the entire time. 

I plug my headphones into my phone, jumping onto my bed to get comfortable.

"Are you all set," She finally asks.

I give her a wide smile, nodding my head. "Yup, I just had to get out of that hospital room."

"Another abnormal being getting taken away again?" By now this doesn't surprise her. 

"You know it."

"You have to be careful. I know you want to help the helpless, but you can't carelessly use your gift freely anymore." She's always a worrywort.

"I know Alyssa, it's just hard to ignore the sick though," I sigh.

"You have to try. I don't want you to get taken like everyone else. So, care to explain what this person was this time?"

"It was 2 of them. Two young males.  Both were very alluring men. Other than that, I have no clue. The thing that worries me, they're aware of me. Very well aware of me. They seemed to know who I am." It still struck me as odd.

"Maybe they're able to pick out other supernatural beings such as yourself."

"Maybe. Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later Lyss, take care and be safe. I love you." I blow her a kiss while winking at her.

"You take care of yourself as well. I love you too Lily." 

We both wave at each other, hanging up at the same time. 

I have to be careful, I don't want to be locked up like all the others.


	3. Lost

Liliana's Pov 

I groan as the constant different blaring sounds of the hospital reach my ears. The problem with being a resident for a hospital is that you have to stay in the on call rooms.

You can barely get any decent sleep when the sounds around you are loud. I sigh as I climb out of bed, heading to the bathroom connected right to my room. I hop into a quick shower, the warm water relaxing my tense muscles. I relish in the warmth, it relaxes my body and mind, creating some type of peace within me.

For some reason, I can't get those two boys off my mind. Exactly who were they? Why did they show up here? They seemed so different from one another, so how did they wind up here together? Just what is their story?

The thing that bothers me most is, they knew exactly who I was. My question is, how? All of this is unsettling. I get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Knock Knock Knock

Someone knocks on the door, waking me up from my thoughts. I shut off the water after I realized that I had been in there for far too long, not that I cared to be honest, wrapping a towel around my frame. I open the door to see Dr.Kim standing there with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Can I help you," I ask, irritation coating my voice. She looks taken aback for a moment before going back to her playful demeanor.

"Someone's a little irritated this morning. Did you not get enough sleep," She jokingly retaliates.

I clench my fists tighter, trying to calmly breathe. This girl is going to make me say something that's going to hurt her, and I'm trying to avoid that. 

"Listen here Dr.Kim, you either tell me what is going on or you can leave." I don't have time for preppy girls right now, especially ones that like to see the suffering of the hurting. Why did she become a doctor anyway if she doesn't have empathy towards the sick? It makes no sense to me whatsoever.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with me from now on." Her playful smile grows wider. 

I look her up and down, rolling my eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?" 

Now she steps closer, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "We're roommates now. I'm in charge of watching you work Dr.Clarice, I hope we could get along."

My heart starts thumping in my chest. They're having someone watch over me now? The one room I could be a little careless in, I can't be anymore. 

Now I have to really watch my every move. I can't let loose or even talk to Alyssa about my gift anymore. I knew this was going to happen. I just hope I don't slip up. There is no where I can hide, and it's all thanks to that Jonghyun person.

********************

Yoongi's Pov 

I was walking the lonely streets, looking for something to clench this wretched thirst. My inner demon wants blood. Human blood to be exact, but I refuse to give into that. I refuse to feed my inner demon.

I am a vampire who was turned. I used to be human, but one man changed me. He had become like a father to me. I just refuse to listen to the demon side of me, it's not right.

I wrap my arms around my body tightly, heading back into the forest in hopes of finding an animal that I could use. Animal blood is disgusting, but it helps quench my aching thirst.

"Well well well, look who we have here," A deep voice taunts me.

I whip my head around, frantically looking all around me to see who it was. It was an unknown voice. One that I probably didn't want to meet either.

"Who are you," I shout out. I see a shadow quickly move from behind a tree.

Before I had time to react to the figure that was now standing in front of me, throws me into a tree. The impact makes me grunt as I fall to my knees on the ground.

It's times like these that I am glad I'm a vampire. I get back up on shaky legs, slowly lifting my head to see a beautiful man standing there with a smirk on his face.

He's alluring, his eyes are captivating. It's as if he's compelling me. I just want to do his every bidding. Then it hits me, he is compelling me. He's trying to control my mind. He's trying to take over the control of my own body.

I wake myself up from the trance he placed me under, looking at him in disgust. 

"You figured it out, I'm impressed. What's your name?" He's toying with me, you can hear it in his voice.

"My name is of no concern of yours. The real question here is, who the hell are you," I lowly growl.

"My dear friend, you should know of me, or at least heard of me. I'm Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun to be exact," He states. 

That's when I finally know who he is. We've learned about this man. He's dangerous. He's a dangerous demon. One who toys with not only humans, but supernatural beings as well. Standing here in front of him gets my blood boiling.

He had my "father" killed. The one who guided me after I was turned was taken from me all because of him.

"A non-pureblood is baring his teeth at me?" I hadn't realized that my inner demon was starting to come through. I reach my hand to my mouth slowly to make sure, and surely enough my teeth are protruding from my mouth.

"You're in for a hell of a beating," I warn him. 

He laughs. It's a sinister laugh that a madman would have. He's not afraid. Then again, why would he be? He's an all powerful demon who's wanted by everyone.

He charges at me again, this time his sharp nails extending into my abdomen. I cough up blood, crumbling to the ground as soon as his nails retract back to normal. If I were still human, I would be dead in an instant.

I slowly get back up on my feet, this creature just staring at me. I charge at him this time. I throw him into a tree behind him, punching on him as I start clawing at his body.

Deep gashes are made into his body. His body jerks at each gash I make into him. His blood is intoxicating. It's an addicting scent. I just want to dig my teeth into him. It lures my demon half to fully take over.

I lose control of my humanity. My teeth sink into his neck, him inhaling sharply. His blood is soothing as it trickles down my throat. It's too addicting. I can't get enough of it.

I snake my arm around him, pressing his weakened body more into mine as I close my eyes to drink more of him. I've never tasted anything more sweet than his blood. It's so sweet, so intoxicating.

I hear him chuckling. I realize what I did, backing away quickly. "It's irresistible right?" He's taunting me again.

I shake my head, backing away even more. He gets up, blood gushing out of his opened wounds. That doesn't stop him from charging at me again. 

He throws me to the ground, his claws now tearing my skin open. If a mere human were to come, they would faint at the bloody scene. Blood is everywhere. It's painting our bodies as if we're canvases for artwork. It's a gorey scene.

The scent of blood wafts through the air. It makes my throat all that more parched, my thirst for blood growing even more. I throw him off of me, jumping on him as I repeatedly punch him, knocking him out as I, myself, slip into blackness.

When we woke up next, we're surrounded by scientists in the hospital. Someone must've seen our wounds and called the ambulance to have us brought here.

Then, someone else walks into the room. She's different. There's something special about her. I feel as if she's also a special being.

When the scientists takes us into their clutches I look to her. She's beautiful. Her beauty is too much for my eyes. She's staring right at us in shock, but she doesn't seem afraid. In fact, she seems more curious than anything else.

Then it hits me. I know who she is. I can't believe she was able to be in hiding this whole time. Everyone has heard of the beauty who has the power to heal, and here she is. Miss Liliana Clarice is the beauty whom everyone wants to be with. She's quite famous amongst us, more so for her ability to hide her power than anything else. Her ability to hide who she truly is.

She's going to be the one to free all supernatural beings from the scientists. She's going to be the savior of the lost. She will be our healer and our guide.

Present Day

The scientists hook me up to machines to test me more. This has been an ongoing thing since they have captured me. It drains me so much to the point that I want to sink my teeth into each one of them.

They have rings though. Rings that protects them from beings such as us. We can't touch them. We can't harm them. There's nothing we can do but be experimental subjects.

They're inhumane. They don't care. They think we don't have feelings. They treat us as if we're a threat. I hate people like them.

"Subject 296 is still not responding to these tests. How are we supposed to continue this," A female scientist asks. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders with dark eyes. She looked like she was mixed. She had a petite figure. One that would attract any guy to her. 

"Then make him thirst for blood, he's bound to respond then," a middle aged man speaks up. He has graying hair. He wears glasses that cover his hazel eyes and a lab coat hugs his muscular body. He looks to be a stern man, one who only cares for his research.

"Sir, that's not right. He could die from lack of not eating, or rather drinking, blood," the female speaks up. It's almost as if she feels sorry for me.

She must be a rookie. She must not know the trade of this job. They're not supposed to care for me.

"Miss Jaehee, are you defying me?" His voice was threatening. I weakly lift my eyes to meet her scared ones.

I mouth a quick 'it's okay' to her before lowering my head again.

"Okay sir, I'll do as you say." Her voice is light. It sounds like she wants to cry. I'm touched, but I can care less for her. She's just another lowly human whom I want to do away with.

The guy leaves. It's just Jaehee and I.

"Your friend is okay. He refuses to cooperate as well. Please, if both of you help us, you'll have more freedom," she pleads desperately.

I scoff at her. "Listen here you no good human, there is no such thing as freedom while we're in your hands. As long as we're kept in here then we're restrained. Is that freedom to you?!" My voice bounces off the enclosed space.

I'm being held in a tiny room with 4 white walls, a hard uncomfortable bed and a urinal. It's as if I'm in a psychiatric ward.

"That's not true, we're just trying to learn more about you so we could live peacefully together." She's trying to justify her actions. I roll my eyes at her, my anger seething through my pores.

"You know nothing! Is that what they're telling you?! They don't want to live peacefully with us! They want to know our weaknesses so they can destroy us! How naive can you be?! You humans sicken me!" I can't help but yell at her.

She jumps back slightly at my booming voice. Tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she clutches her  clipboard to her chest with her shaking arms. She doesn't say anything else to me, she just stares at me before leaving.

She turns to look at me one last time, pity lay in her eyes. I turn my head away, I can give two shits about these humans. Just because we're a little different, they automatically want to destroy us. They don't want to know us, they want us gone.

That's the way the simplicity of the human mind works. Once there's something remotely different from them, they want to get rid of it.

That wretched girl better save us soon. That stupid doctor better realize her true potential and get me out of here, or she's going to feel my wrath too.


	4. Discovery

Liliana's Pov 

I sigh as I walk into my room, only to see Dr.Kim laying on her bed with a smug look on her face.

Does she ever do any work? All I see her doing is either laying about or eating food. Nothing more, nothing less.

I roll my eyes at her, taking off my lab coat for the night. Well hopefully it's for the night. The only bad thing about being a resident is that you're literally always on call. It doesn't matter the time of day, if they need you they come for you.

I sigh in content happiness once my back rests on the semi-comfortable bed. Exhaustion instantly washes over my body. It's been a whole week since I've come in contact with those two. I wonder if they're doing okay?

Why would I care about them though, I don't even know them. All I know is that they're similar to me, but I know nothing else about them.

I roll onto my side, tucking my arm under my head as I face the wall. I really don't understand why it's bothering me. I don't get why I'm thinking about those two and their well being. I guess it doesn't matter anymore though, what's done is done. 

When I was about to drift off to dreamland someone bursts into our room, the door slamming against the wall. I frantically sit up, looking to the doorway to see one of the nurses with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Dr.Clarice," He exclaims. I sigh tiredly as I nod my head for him to continue. "There's a patient seeking for your assistance! This is a true emergency." He speaks too fast in a frantic state. He looks like he's ready to jump out of his skin at any given moment.

I rush out of my bed, grabbing my lab coat again as I throw it on. I quickly tie my hair into a ponytail.

I turn to see Dr.Kim giving me an amused look. "Well now Dr.Clarice, do you mind if I joined you?" 

Her sarcasm and cocky attitude is going to get her into trouble one day. If it's not going to be from me, then it sure as hell is going to be from someone else.

"Dr.Kim, I believe I was the one summoned, not you," I spat in reply.

She scoffs, giving me a smirk as she sits on the edge of her bed while she props her elbows on her lap, resting her head on the back of her hands. That look alone makes me want to strangle her. She's enjoying this way too much.

"You have nothing to hide right? What's the problem with me wanting to observe my superior in action. I could learn a thing or two from you." The way she said it has my blood boiling.

Her smirk only grows wider. She knows what she's doing. She knows she's pushing me to the edge.

"I have absolutely nothing to hide from the likes of you. Now I suggest you either stop with that stupid smirk or I will slap it off your face. I'm tired of your attitude. I'm tired of everything about you. All week you have done nothing but made me extremely annoyed. So if I were you, I'd quit it while I'm ahead." 

Her smirk falls as she glares at me. I know I was a bit harsh, but she has gone too far. I turn on my heel, motioning for the scared nurse to lead the way.

"Fill me in with what's wrong with the patient," I demand. His shaky eyes meet mine. I can see the fear in them. I don't know if it's because of me, this patient, or a mixture of both. Probably a mixture of both.

"Well you see, this patient has a severed arm. There's blood gushing everywhere. The thing that's scary about this whole situation is that he's wide awake. He's conscious. He's able to function properly without looking as if life is slipping from him." He was panicky. His voice was shaky. He was frightened.

"Thank you nurse. Just one thing though, why did you get me? I'm not a surgeon or anything of the sort, I'm just a regular doctor." 

"Because he requested you. I don't know why he did, but he asked for Liliana Clarice." 

This struck me as odd. Who would ask for me? Unless it's another supernatural being. I swear, one of them is bound to get me into a lot of trouble. One of them is going to expose me, and if they do I won't show any mercy.

I will sever their heads and feed it to the dragons. They won't see what hit them at all.

"Are you okay Dr?" The Nurse's soft voice brings me back to reality.

I look to him in confusion. "Of course I am. Why would you ask that question?" 

"Because you looked a little out of it, and your face has gone a ghostly pale. Is this particular case scaring you as much as it's scaring me?" His voice was breathless. You can hear his breathing become uneven.

I place my hand on his shoulder, having his full attention on me. "As a nurse in a trauma center hospital you have to be prepared for any scenario. If you get scared over something like this, then you shouldn't be working in a trauma center." I know my tone is a bit harsh, but my words are true.

He nods his head in understanding as we start walking again. When we get to the room that the patient is in, I stop in my tracks. Blood is everywhere, none of the doctors are doing anything to stop it.

There is a whole puddle of blood pooling on the floor. The sheets are soaked in red. The smell of iron wafts through the air. For the first time in a long time, I want to throw up. The doctors and nurses are all staring at the writhing patient in horror.

When I get there they all turn to me, some of them scurrying away as soon as I step foot in the room. My stomach starts to churn with uneasiness. I feel so sick right now.

"Finally you came," His booming deep voice rings through the air. 

I finally get a look at him. He has brown hair, which is horribly cut, with soft brown eyes. His face a long, but not too long. He's really handsome and he looks young.

"Do I happen to know you," I ask with irritation coating my voice.

"You don't know me personally. Yoongi told me to get you if I ever came to this hospital," He spat back.

How the hell is he even able to talk as if nothing is happening right now. He's missing an arm for crying out loud. 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"The person you're supposed to save! What the hell are you waiting for! Yoongi is a subject on the verge of death and you're sitting in this stupid hospital not caring about what happenso to anyone!" 

I clench my hands into fists. Who does he think he is, talking to me in that tone of voice. I walk up to him, ready to smack him, but a force pushes me against the wall. The table with scapels and other equipment is thrown to the floor. 

Everyone gasps in horror. I don't know what to think. My head is pounding with immense pain. Nobody is daring to move. Everyone is silent. 

I weakly look to the stranger as he puts his own arm back on. It was gross watching the nerves connect back to one another along with the skin. 

A shiver runs down my spine as he gets up to walk over to me. I can't move. There's a force keeping me in place. 

"You're cut open but you're still alive. Your wound is deep doctor," He whispers.

I can't comprehend what he's saying. Then it hits me. I look down to see a deep incision in my abdomen, that has already begun to heal itself.

"Who the hell are you," I spat. I want to strangle him. I want to get rid of this guy.

"Kim Seokjin at your service. Now, you can come with me into hiding, or you can stay here and be taken as a subject. The decision is yours." 

I'm confused. Shouldn't the scientists already be here? Shouldn't they be taking both of us into custody? 

I frantically look around the room to see everyone frozen. It's as if time had actually stopped. I look back to the stranger in front of me. 

"I'm one of the most powerful supernatural beings there are. I have multiple powers. 3 of them you have witnessed tonight. Now again, what is your decision," He asks. 

I don't know what to do. Do I go with this stranger, or do I stay here and risk everything? I mean, I must've been discovered already. 

I gulp, my heart thumping in my chest loudly. I'm a nervous wreck right now. My thoughts are all jumbled together. 

I want nothing to do with this guy, but I feel like I would be royally screwed without him. If I choose to stay, I'm bound to be locked away as some kind of animal. I'll turn into an experiment. My freedom would be zapped away from me.

If I go with him, I have a chance of survival. My freedom would still be limited, but I won't be locked away behind bars. I won't be experimented on. I won't be treated as some type of disease. The answer is obvious, I know that.

Why am I hesitating? I look into his awaiting eyes. The force holding me against the wall leaves me. I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, my body feeling weak.

"What's your decision Liliana? You can't even stand up on your own properly, so what's it going to be?" His cocky grin never leaves his face.

It disgusts me. I want to show him that I'm not one to mess with. I try to stand up, only to fall down again. My power must've been used too much to heal myself.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I sigh out in defeat. 

He picks me up bridal style, running at Super speed out of the hospital. I cling onto him for dear life, afraid that he'll drop me. 

When he comes to a stop, I notice that we're deep in the woods. It gives off an eery feeling. He places me on my feet, taking ahold of my hand as he leads me into a cave.

My heart drums in my chest with nervousness. I don't know what to make of everything. I don't know if he's planning on killing me.

"If you want me to I will," He mumbles out loud.

I look to him in confusion, my voice caught in my throat. I can't speak. I'm actually too scared to speak. This is a first for me. 

"I can read minds as well. If you keep thinking I'm some type of murderer, I can become one. That's solely on you though." 

Not once did he turn to look at me while talking. He just kept walking, dragging me further into the cave.

After we are deep into the cave, I see some type of light, it getting brighter the closer we get to it. We come to a stop once we're in a room within the cave.

There's a couch, a bed and a table all in here. There's nothing else. It's as if it's made as a hideout. 

"This is where you'll be staying. Don't leave this cave unless I come to get you. You'll be safe here." His voice is softer. He sounds like he actually cares. 

He turns to leave without saying anything else. "Wait!" He turns to me as he gives me a questioning glare. "Are you seriously going to just leave me here all alone?" 

He steps closer to me, his arm snaking around my waist. "Unless you want a guy and girl to sleep on the same bed, then yes." His breath is fanning my ear as he whispers in it.

My face heats up in embarrassment. I push him away, stepping back from him.

"That's what I thought. Now, rest well. I'll be back with food for you," He says, walking away this time.

I sit down on the couch with a heavy sigh. This has become the worse day of my life. I have to remain in hiding for who knows how long.


	5. Outcomes

Jonghyun's Pov

I weakly stir on my rock hard bed, my head pounding with a headache. I can't get any sleep in this place, let alone actual rest. They're constantly doing various different experiments.

If they don't stop soon I'm afraid that death will take me. I sit up, leaning my weak body against the cold wall, shivers coursing throughout my body.

The door opens to reveal Jaehee walking through them. She stops in the doorway to give me an apologetic look.

"I would've assumed since you're cooperating they would treat you better," She whispers as she looks over my weakened body.

"In this place, they don't care if you cooperate or not. All they care about is their research, and you're no better than them," I spat in her direction.

Her doe eyes meet my hardened glare. I can see the fear creep in them. She looks frightened to even be in the same room as me.

"I'm here caring for you, am I not?" You could hear the hesitance in her voice. Her body begins to tremble.

If she gets scared that easily, then she doesn't belong here. This isn't the profession she should've chosen.

"This isn't the right profession for you." I look away, staring at the white wall.

Don't get me wrong, I may be harsh, but I do care for people. I can't look at her to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Her soft voice held hurt behind it. It crushed me to hear her say it like that.

I can't give in to that though. I have to be cold-hearted. That's the only way you're able to get through life.

"If you allow your feelings for us supernatural beings then you're only setting yourself up for failure. You're going to let your feelings get in the way, which in turn will get you killed." I don't care about being harsh anymore, she doesn't belong here. 

"I'll have you know, I'm more than capable of working here! Yes I have more feelings involved, but it doesn't make me less of a scientist!" I look to her to see a furious glare being shot my way.

"Listen doctor, you're too attached to your subjects." I'm starting to get slightly annoyed with this chick.

"What do you know?! You don't know my life, you don't know my personality, and you sure as hell don't know me personally. If I were you, I'd keep quiet," She hissed.

I'm a bit taken aback by her outburst. I didn't know she actually had it in her to come at me like that. I sigh, looking away from her again.

"At least tell me what's going on with Min Yoongi," I whisper out. 

I may be on bad terms with him, but we're in this mess because of me. I want to know if he's at least doing okay. I hope that he's hanging in there, no one is allowed to kill him off except for me.

"Subject 296 is no longer with us," She whispers sadly.

I whip my head in her direction. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. I just stare at her in shock. How did a vampire like him die? What did they do to him?

"What do you mean?" My breath is caught in my throat. My voice is hoarse with a hint of fear behind it.

She looks at me with her doe eyes, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. "He, he refused to cooperate. We tried all we could to get him to cooperate with us. The last thing was starvation. Without the right blood supply, a vampire is supposed to become desperate, or so that's what we believed. We deprived him of his daily blood supply and put him through rigorous tests to get him to help us, but he didn't." She stops there, not saying another word.

A new type of rage courses through my body. They did that to him. They tortured him. They brought him to his death. This was all because he didn't want to cooperate with these people. No, they're not people, they're heartless animals. They're only out for themselves. This is why I despise the human race.

"So you killed him," I growl lowly. 

"N-"

"Don't you dare say no! You killed him! You and those other scientists! You all killed him! And you call us the monsters! You call us dangerous! Look at yourselves before you judge beings that are a little different from you!" My voice bounces off the walls.

The doctor noticeably flinches. She starts to tremble. Quite frankly, I don't care. They're heartless enough to let someone die just for their research.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you lost your friend," She states. Her voice is shaky. 

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to take you with me. It's time for another set of tests." 

"I said get out! Let me die like you let Yoongi die! You guys don't care for our health!" I can't be around her right now.

I'm ready to tear someone's head off. I want to rage. I want to thrash about. I want to show these people no mercy. 

If that stupid doctor had just gotten her shit together sooner, none of this would've happened. Where the hell is Liliana Clarice! I'm at the edge of my rope already. 

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. So please, just come with me," She pleads.

I get up, slamming her into a wall. I go to pierce her with my sharp nails, but a force pushes me back. I look up to her from the ground, seeing that she had used something to repel me.

I forgot, these stupid scientists have something to protect them. 

"Don't do this to yourself. You're supposed to be better than this. I promise you, after you give them what they want, they will treat you better," She says.

I look to her in confusion. She's talking as if she knows our outcomes in this. She's talking as if she herself has been through this.

Then I notice something growing from her back. I see wings. Her hair had grown out to her waist inbblonde waves with pure crystal eyes. Her wings were pure white wings that glowed. They're beautiful. I tear my eyes away from them to look at her. She's glowing brightly. 

A sense of calming washes over me. What is she? She smiles brightly. It's dazzling. She's so radiant.

"I'm an angel. For some reason I was sent here. I don't know the reasons as to why. I was captured as well. I was tortured like you are. I was tested on. I've been through what you're going through. I now have freedom. You can too if you just cooperate." Her voice is melodic. It's soothing.

I knew angels existed. I knew they were around, but I didn't know they were this beautiful. I didn't know that they were this soothing. I'm in a state of shock. I can't tear my eyes away from her. 

"You're an angel?" That's all I'm able to get out. My voice is caught in my throat.

"Yes. Now, will you finally listen to me," She says in a sing song voice. It's so alluring. I'm entranced by her.

"I will," I give in. 

She smiles sweetly as she retracts her wings and she goes back to looking human. She reaches out her hand as I softly place mine into her palm. I stand up with her help, making our way to the testing room.

She straps me into the dreadful chair. I hate this test. It brings out the worse in a supernatural being.

The male doctor walks back in, his stern gaze meeting Jaehee's. She steps back while bowing to him. He doesn't say anything. He just places wires on me.

Instead of them being placed all over, he places them on my head. This is a little different than normal.

"Depending on how you do with this test will determine whether or not we can free you. If you do what we need you to do, we'll let you go back to your life. Best of luck to you," He says as he backs out of the room.

Jaehee leaves as well. I'm confused. What is this test. My mind doesn't have enough time to process it all. 

I'm brought back into the wilderness. The breeze of the winds instantly make me smile. I breathe in the fresh air. It's so good to be back home. So good to be back where I belong.

I look around the forest, my eyes landing on my pack. They all run to me with huge smiles on their faces. I begin to walk to them as well, but then the forest around me catches aflame. I widen my eyes as I see my pack, my family suffering. I try screaming out, but no words escape me.

Their shrill whines and cries fill my ears. I sink to the ground on my knees, my hands covering my ears as I try to block out their pleads. 

I can't do anything for them. I'm useless. They're suffering because of me. They're dying because I'm powerless.

Suddenly my scenery changes. I'm in my old house. I look into the kitchen of the shabby, run down house to see my young self waiting for my mother to bring the bread and soup to the table.

I miss those times. I miss my innocent days. My mother took me away from my father so I wouldn't have had to live the life of a werewolf. She didn't want me to become the leader of the pack.

I was innocent here. I had no idea of who I really was. I didn't question. To me my mother was my everything, but then she died. She was taken by the vampires and slaughtered brutally in front of me.

That was the day that I vowed to take each and every one of them out. That was the day I found out who I really was. That was the day I went with my father to train.

I could feel my teeth protruding out of my mouth. Before I can do anything, the scenery changes again.

It changes to the day we held a funeral for my mother. My teenager self is sprawled out on the coffin while screaming at her to return. My father is also crying while his hand gently strokes my back.

I can feel tears stream down my face. I use my hand to wipe away the fallen tears. I give up. This is all over with now. I just want to join mother.

I then wake up to find myself back in the laboratory. I look around to see both doctors come up to me. They undo my restraints, smiling in victory. 

"You have shown us your weaknesses. You pass the test young man. Just remember, don't ever cross us and we'll leave you be. You're now free to return back to your home."

That's what they wanted? They wanted to know my weaknesses? For what? What are they planning to do with it? What are they going to use it for?

They leave me to ponder these things as they walk out of the room. A few minutes later some security guards come into the room, escorting me out of the building.

Once we're past the gates, they stop, leaving me to drag my weakened body back into the forest. 

I do just that. I drag myself back into the forest, looking for food to regain my strength on the way.

After I find a rabbit to eat, I slump against a tree, exhaustion from the past however long it's been since I've been locked up washes over me. I allow sleep to finally take over me. I can sleep soundly now that I'm back in my natural habitat.


	6. Who Are you

Liliana's Pov 

I've lost the amount of days I've been stuck in this cave. I feel suffocated. I don't belong here, I belong back in the hospital. I feel like I'm a caged animal. Jin refuses to let me leave. He says that the scientists are still on a hunt for me.

Do I believe him? I don't know to be honest. I don't know if he's just saying that to keep me held captive or if he's being serious. 

Do I want my freedom back? I do. I hate being hidden from the world. I hate that I have to hide myself just so I won't be experimented on. I hate everything that's happening right now. 

I'm completely shut out from the entire world. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know if my best friend is okay. We haven't spoken since that dreadful encounter with Jin. There's no way for me to contact her. What sucks about this whole thing is that she lives in America whereas I'm stuck in a cave in Korea.

Jin couldn't have hidden me in a house with electricity? He couldn't have found a cabin in the woods where I can at least be semi-comfortable? 

Amidst my confused thoughts I hear footsteps approach me. Thinking it was Jin, I turn my head to glare angrily at him, only to have my glare turn to shock. 

I quickly get up upon seeing the weakened form in front of me. The person slumps against the wall of the cave while breathing heavily. I rush to his side, instantly helping him to the couch I was just sitting on. I look him over, taking in his features.

He had light brown hair that was wavy and in a bowl cut. His eyes were dark, yet held kindness behind them. They were a bit mysterious though. He looked to be fairly young with a lean muscular body. His weakened gaze meets my curious one.

He tilts his head as if he was studying me himself. "Are you Liliana Clarice," He asks. His voice was deep yet soft.

"I-I am," I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? 

A smile forms on his handsome face, showcasing a beautiful, innocent smile. It's so radiant that it instantly calms my nervous heart.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. Jin had sent me in his stead," He informs me. He's part of Jin's clan? Is he a friend? Is he a supernatural being? What is he? "To answer your questions, I am a supernatural being. I'm a vampire like Jin and Yoongi." 

I stare at him in shock. Where are they all coming from? How many more of them are there? How have they not have gotten caught yet? Why are they coming to me? What is all of this?

"If you're a vampire, then why are you so weak right now?" That is my main curiosity at the moment.

"I'm new to the vampire world, so I'm not quite used to the sun. The sun won't kill us as many believe, but it does weaken us to an extent. Some become more weak than others," He explains.

I just stare blankly at him. None of this is making my anxiety any easier. I'm really anxious. I don't know what to expect from all of this. I'm at a total loss. I don't even know if I can trust them.

"Why are you here?"

"Have you eaten yet," He asks as he holds up a plastic bag with containers of food in it.

I shake my head, my stomach grumbling when the smell of the freshly cooked food fills the air around us. He chuckles at my embarrassed state.

"I came to give you some food in Jin's place. Also, I came to tell you that Yoongi is no longer with us." His voice becomes softer. You can hear the sadness behind it. My heart clenches at his words.

What did they do to him to kill him? How horribly was he treated? Just what do they want from supernatural beings? I want to cry for some reason, even though he seemed like an asshole.

"Is he really dead?" My voice was a bit shaky. It has a sad tone behind it.

"I'm afraid he is, but there is a way to save him." He looks at me in earnest. His eyes are pleading with me to understand. I really don't know what he's getting at.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, I don't have any idea what you're trying to tell me," I whisper. I almost feel guilty when his gaze lowers to his lap. His hands tighten around the plastic bag as tears start streaming down his face.

I have no idea what to do. I don't know why, but I feel guilty. Why is he crying so suddenly? Can't he just tell me how his friend can be saved?

"Jungkook, please don't cry. Can't you just tell me what you meant?"

He looks back into my eyes. "I can't. It won't work if I do tell you. You have to figure it out by yourself. You have to figure it out within three days." I widen my eyes.

Why three days? What will happen in three day's time? This is just adding more confusion on me.

"Jungkook, why three days?" 

"Because then he'll be gone forever if you can't figure it out in three day's time. You have three full days to figure out what I meant. Please doctor Clarice, figure it out. You're the only person we're relying on." His voice held so much desperation to it. It nearly broke my heart.

I just nod my head. I can't say anything to him right now. I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to say I'll figure it out and then I don't. I don't want to give him false hope. I don't like making promises that I can't keep.

"I'll try Jungkook, but I can't make any promises. I can't guarantee anything," I reply. 

He hands me the plastic bag, preparing to exit the cave without another word. I grab his wrist without thinking, having his longing gaze look to my hand on his cold wrist. 

"Is there something else you need from me," He asks. I'm a bit taken back by his sudden change in his attitude.

My grip on his hand loosens, him shrugging it out of my grip. "Isn't the sun still out?"

"What of it?" Okay now his attitude is getting on my nerves. I'm trying to be polite here. He has no right to talk to me that way.

"Well, you're weak from the sun right? Why would you risk your health any further?" My voice had a bit of irritation in it. I can't stand it when people give me attitudes for no reason.

"What's it to you," He scoffs, rolling his eyes at me.

I clench my hands into fists. His attitude has gone far enough. I slap him across his face, my hand aching from the impact. He holds his cheek lightly, looking at me in shock. I don't care. I glare at him as my anger boils within me.

"I'm only trying to help you! I don't appreciate the attitude you're giving me right now! I have done nothing to you to deserve being talked to in a disrespectful manner! If I were you, I'd watch how you speak to me!" My voice echoes through the cave.

He gets behind me while placing his one arm tightly around my form as his other hand clamps around my mouth. I can feel his breath against the shell of my ear. 

I struggle against his hold, only to have him hold onto me even tighter to get me to stand still. There's no escape from his strong hold.

"Don't ever yell that loud again. Are you trying to get yourself discovered and taken," He whisper yells in my ear.

My body freezes in place. I hadn't thought about that. Damn it, I just had to go and yell loudly at him. I'm so stupid. When he realizes that I'm not struggling against him anymore, he releases his hold on me, backing away as he goes to sit on the couch again with a heavy sigh.

"You're really more trouble than you're worth," He states, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean," I retaliate, placing my hands on my hips as I just stare at him. He just sighs again. 

He opens his mouth to say something until we hear another pair of footsteps enter the room. I turn around to see the one I wasn't too thrilled to see.

"Well well well, this is where the doctor is huh?" His deep voice enters my ears.

Did he escape? How is he here right now? Is he working for them and leading them to the other beings?

"You look tense doctor," He observes.

"What do you want," I ask. I try to sound stern, but my voice cracking gives me away.

"I only came to find you to tell you that they released me. Kim Jonghyun is now a free man," He says proudly.

I just rapidly blink in shock. My mouth is gaped open, no words escaping it. I don't know what to say to that. I have no idea what is even going on anymore.

How come he was released, but Yoongi killed? How come he's free, but Yoongi had to lose his life? How is any of this fair? But then again, what is fair? Life is never fair.

"Yes I am free. They did tests after tests. I had lost all hope. I wanted to give up in the end, but an angel appeared before me. There was a real angel amongst the scientists. She encouraged me to go through with the final test so I can be freed." His voice was softer than normal.

It sounded as if he was in love. Was this an actual angel or just someone he viewed as an angel? I wouldn't doubt if she or he was a real one because this world is full of different beings.

"I'm somewhat glad to see you're still alive," I mumble. I don't like him, but I don't hate him either. I have mixed feelings when it comes to him. He is a hard person to figure out.

"You sound a bit disappointed doll face." His tone was playful, cocky even.

Who are these guys? One minute they're being somewhat kind, then the next their attitudes change. I don't understand them at all, and to be quite frank, I can't stand it.

I huff at both of them as I snatch the food from Jungkook to eat. These boys are all too much to handle.

"Have you been doing well," Jonghyun asks. I'm taken aback by his question. I didn't expect someone like him to ask me that. 

"Great," I answer sarcastically.

"I see that you're not working at the hospital anymore." I just give him am annoyed glare.

"No shit sherlock," I deadpanned.

"Woah there tiger, no need to get feisty with me," He defends himself with his hands held up in surrender.

I just roll my eyes at his stupidity, going back to my food to fill my empty stomach. I grow uncomfortable when I realize that I'm the only one eating as the two boys just watch me eat. 

I hold up the containers to them, offering them both some without actually speaking any words. I look to them, both of them looking at each other for a brief moment, returning their gazes back to the containers.

"Thank you Liliana," Jungkook genuinely thanks me.

I smile slightly in his direction as he graciously takes some of the food and scarfs it down hungrily. I laugh lightly at it. He can be cute when he's not talking. I shake my head of those thoughts. I don't know them enough to trust them just yet.

Jonghyun just quietly eats his food, taking little nibbles. I guess he's just as nervous. I mean we are all beings that are constantly on the run due to people wanting us dead since we're not like them. 

I just wish that I can return to my normal life again. This is going to be a long journey that I'm not looking forward to, I sigh to myself.


	7. Learning

Liliana's Pov 

I pace back and forth in the cave, my sanity slowly slipping from me. I need fresh air. I need to allow the sun to hit my skin. I just need something to do other than sitting here all day every day. 

I tug at my hair in frustration, plopping myself on the couch as anger seethe through my skin. What person would be able to stand this? Who in their right mind would listen to a complete stranger? Only me, that's who. 

"Overthinking again?" I whip my head to the voice to see Jin with someone else standing next to him.

The other person was slightly taller. He had purple hair with a smile that showcased his dimples. He looked to be skinny, but lean. He was fairly handsome, I'll give him that.

"I'm Namjoon," He speaks up when he notices me checking him out.

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I quickly avert my gaze to the cave wall. I'm unable to say anything, afraid that I'll let my anger out on this stranger.

"Doctor," Jin calls me. I don't answer. I don't want to talk to him. He's holding me here.

Oh, I've tried escaping alright, but there's a barrier at the entrance. I can't get out. He must've had something to do with it. It just irritates me. I can take care of myself.

"Are you not going to answer me," He growls.

I can sense that I'm making him upset, but I don't care. I just want out of here. It's suffocating being here. I need my freedom. This is no better than being held captive as an experiment. 

Why did I agree to this anyway? Why did I follow him when I knew something like this would've happened? I have no one else to blame but myself. I put myself in this predicament.

"Jin, she's clearly pissed. Have you allowed her out at all," I can hear Namjoon whisper.

I slowly turn my head to look at him as he's staring back at me with pity in his eyes. I can feel my anger dissipate when I see how bad he feels for me. I smile faintly, appreciative that there's someone who understands my pain of not being let out. 

"I thought it best not to let her out due to the scientists still on the hunt for her," Jin replies. There's no remorse behind his words. He was nonchalant about it.

I can feel my anger return as I quickly stand to my feet with my hands balled into fists. I walk up to him, preparing to punch him. I raise my hand, my fist almost colliding with his face, but someone stopped me. I look to Joonie, yet he's not the one stopping me, neither is Jin.

I reach out my hand, touching the hand holding my fist. There's definitely someone, or something there. I back away, fear overtaking me.

Who is it? Who is there? Are they only invisible to me? I look at the spot I was just standing in. I can see the outline of someone forming, their appearance becoming more and more clear as each second ticks by.

The person is now fully visible. He was shorter than both of them, maybe a tad shorter than that Yoongi fellow. He had pink hair that was pulled back, allowing his forehead to be shown. He looked really fit, more fit than Jin and Namjoon combined. He had sharp features with slightly chubby cheeks.

I swear, more and more of them keep appearing. I don't know how to feel about this. As a young girl being surrounded by handsome yet mysterious men, it can get confusing. They are definitely the definition of mysteriously handsome. 

I can't look away from him. I feel compelled to go near him. I feel my body wanting to be held in his arms. I don't know why. He's someone I just met whose name I don't even know yet.

"I'm Park Jimin," He says curtly. I blink repeatedly as my mouth opens and closes without any words escaping it. 

"Namjoon, Jimin, this is Doctor Liliana Clarice. She's the one that's supposed to save Yoongi," Jin introduces me.

I just look between the three of them, my voice still caught in my throat.

"She still has yet to meet Hoseok and Taehyung," Namjoon states. Both of them nod their heads in agreement.

There are more of them? Who are they?

"We can't make a comeback without Yoongi," Jimin says.

Comeback? Who are they exactly? What are they exactly? 

"Who are you all," I faintly ask.

"We are idols, known as Bangtan Sonyeondan, BTS for short," Jin explains.

Bangtan Sonyeondan? They're an idol group? I just stare at them incredulously. I've never heard of them, then again, I don't listen to many groups. I don't really have time to sit there listening to music as a doctor. I was way too busy, but I have heard teenage girls squealing about them.

If they're famous, how come they weren't caught yet? I'm sure the scientists know exactly what they look like. 

"We are able to hide who we are while performing, so the scientists don't know who we are. Well, that was up until Yoongi was caught. We are now in hiding like yourself," Namjoon softly speaks, answering my unspoken question.

This is going to get annoying, people reading my mind without my permission. Has anyone heard of privacy? I feel like I'm being violated when my thoughts are read.

"Today is the last day for Yoongi to be saved, so we came to bring you to him. Congrats, you get some freedom," Jin sarcastically scoffs.

I glare at him, Jimin standing in front of him. They're acting like he's some type of Prince. I don't get it. I heavily sigh as I just nod my head in understanding, even though I have zero clue of how I'm supposed to save him.

For the past two days I've been trying to figure out what Jungkook meant. I still have no idea. How am I the one that's supposed to save him? How will this work? 

"Then let's go," Jimin irritatedly sighs out. As it stands, Namjoon and Jungkook are the only two that I somewhat like. These two I highly dislike.

They turn to walk away, me trailing quietly behind. I glare daggers into the back of Jimin's and Jin's heads. They make it seem as if they're better than everyone else, but I have a rude awakening for them if they don't quit while they're ahead.

When we get to the entrance, they walk out with no problem. I go to follow, only to be thrown back by the force. I sigh, hoping to strangle Jin. He knew that he didn't take it down, yet he didn't warn me. I slowly get to my feet, rubbing my backside to ease the slight pain there. I look at Jin to see a smile on his face. 

Namjoon shakes his head at Jin, slapping him on the back of his head. I giggle lightly at that, thankful that Namjoon is here for me. Jin sighs, waving his hand to remove the barrier so I can get out.

I walk through it, going right next to Namjoon. He looks at me in shock. I peer up at him with a bright smile on my face.

"You trust me," He asks. I look next to him to see Jin staring at him with an emotion I've never seen before.

Was it jealousy in his eyes? It couldn't be. Why would he be jealous? Unless he's jealous because I'm liking Namjoon more? That's just pure idiocy. Why would he be? It's just all in my head. 

"I do Namjoon. You haven't given me reason not to," I state. He smiles hugely at that. 

Without any more words they lead me through the forest. I follow closely behind Namjoon, afraid of getting lost. It feels as if we're going deeper and deeper into the forest. 

I feel like we've been walking for ages. I don't know where we are, so if I wanted to escape I couldn't. This frustrates me even more. 

My thoughts are ceased when we get to a cabin house. Now I'm annoyed. They had a cabin this entire time and they kept me in a cave?! I can't stand them at all.

Jin looks at me, amusement coating his features. Oh how I wish it were just us two, I'd show him how fed up I am with him.

"You might want to shower, you reek and your hair looks filthy. I can't have you helping Yoongi looking like that," He jokingly says.

He laughs at the glare I give him. I walk past him briskly, entering the cabin without him. I stop in the entrance to look around. It's dimly lit. There's a fireplace in the living area, navy blue furniture surrounding it with a deep blood red throw rug under the furniture. On the mantel of the fireplace there are portraits. They look to be portraits of the group. 

Then I walk further into the house, seeing the dining area. It's connected to the kitchen, which has an island in it. The kitchen looks like it's all updated with new appliances. It's nice actually. I look to the stairs, finally noticing that it's a two story cabin house. 

"Let me show you to the bathroom," Namjoon says as he sneaks up behind me, causing me to jolt a little in surprise.

I look to him as he walks past me, heading up the stairway. With nervous feet, I follow him. When we get to the top, I notice that there are five rooms here. 

We walk all the way to the end of the hallway, there was really nothing in the hallway that stood out. It was just a normal hallway. 

Namjoon opens the door, revealing a huge bathroom that had a shower in the corner and a bathtub in the other corner. The floors were tiled, but the tiles looked like wood. It was a grayish color. There were double sinks that were made of granite with a waterfall spout. This was a luxurious bathroom.

"Once you're done ogling the bathroom, you could get your shower." I shake my head, waking myself up from my awestricken state.

"I'm ready, but what will I wear," I ask in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately we do not have jeans for you, just dress shirts and leggings." I looked to him to see him looking apologetically.

"That's fine," I reply. He looks at me, leaving the bathroom.

I take it that I should start my shower. I begin to undress, heading over to the standing shower, opening the door. I'm the type of person that likes to turn on the water, waiting for it to warm up, so I do just that.

Before I am able to walk in, the door opens. I turn around in shock to see Namjoon holding an outfit for me. I can't focus on the outfit, my eyes frozen on him as he hurriedly looks away, placing the clothes on the sink.

When he closes the door I let out a shriek of surprise, my body still momentarily frozen. I go to lock the bathroom door, my mind going blank.

I step into the shower, allowing the warm water to clear my mind of everything. These past events are all getting to me. I can't even fathom everything that happened in such a short time.

After my shower, I get out to observe the outfit he brought me. I see a maroon silky top with sleeves and a pair of black leggings with a pair of maroon flats. 

I put it all on, allowing my hair to stay out for once. I make my way back down the stairs to see Jungkook added to the crowd now. They all look at me, some of their jaws dropping when they see me. 

I don't understand why they're gawking at me, I don't think I'm that pretty to be stared at.

They all avert their attentions back to the dining room table. When I get there I look to see what it is that they're staring at. My eyes travel to the being who is just laying there lifeless.

My heart starts drumming in my chest when I see who it is. My mind starts to get hazy. It's him. He looks so pale. All life truly has escaped him. I can feel tears stream down my face. I don't know why he has this effect on me, but I want it to end.

I find my hand trailing up his leg lightly as I travel it all the way to his ice cold face. All the boys are just staring at me. They're hoping I can help him. 

I'm scared. I don't know if I can. I don't want to disappoint them. I don't want their friend to officially dead because I can't save him. There's honestly too much pressure on me right now.

I back away, repeatedly shaking my head. I can't do this. I'm not the one for the job. I'm not the one who can save him. They have the wrong person. There's no way I can save him. I feel like I've betrayed them all, betrayed him.

The boys look at me with pleading eyes. My heart clenches at the sight. I don't know about this. I slowly step back to the lifeless body, my hand instinctively going to where his heart should be.

I feel a power surge through me. I only ever felt this when I desperately saved my friend. I recognize this feeling. It's my desperation to save people.

A light emanates from my hand as I place it over his heart, my hand slowly moving down his body as it hovers about a centimeter above it.

It travels down the one side, heading over to the other to travel up it. Then I take a razor, my mind still hazy, not too sure of what it is I'm actually doing. I make a slight cut in my wrist, blood trickling out of the cut. I place my hand under his head, lifting it slightly as I bring my wrist to his lips.

His mouth is gaped open slightly, so I let my blood trickle into his mouth. When I feel it's enough I place his head back down, backing away from the table completely.

My wound begins to heal itself as we all wait to see if it worked. My heart is beating out of my chest. I'm so scared that I did it wrong. I'm scared that I messed it up.

I begin to walk away until I hear a desperate gasp. I whip my head around to see that he's slowly opening his eyes. He looks around the room, him smiling when he sees his friends.

All of the events finally catch up to me, my body becoming weak with exhaustion once relief washes over me.

We all survived yet another day.


	8. Thank You

Yoongi's Pov 

I slowly sit up on the table as I look around me. My body still feels numb, cold even. I can feel myself smiling as I look around at my friends. Seeing their shocked faces warmed me.

My eyes then fall onto another form in the room. One I have never seen around here before. I instantly recognized her as the doctor whom I have met a few weeks ago.

Her shimmering eyes looked back at me with a look of shock mixed with relief. I can see that whatever she's been through has finally caught up to her. Exhaustion is evident on her beautiful features.

"I'm so happy you're okay," A relieved Jungkook breathes out. I turn my head in his direction to see all my friends but Hoseok and Taehyung. I wonder where they are?

"How long was I out for," I question. My voice was hoarse, raw even. It hurt to speak. I gently rub at my throat to try and ease the the slight pain I'm feeling. 

I get off the table slowly, my legs not being able to support me just yet. I feel myself falling forward until someone stops me. I look to my left to see that the doctor had caught me before I had fallen.

"Jeeze you're way too heavy for me," She huffs. I chuckle lightly at her comment as I slump my body into a chair behind me.

"Were you the one who saved me?" She looked into my eyes. I know it was a random question, but I had this need to know.

This doctor, Liliana Clarice, has piqued my interest. She has caught my attention and I want to know why. I want to know the reasoning behind why she's so interesting to me. 

"She wouldn't have done it if we hadn't begged her to," Jin scoffed. I see Liliana send a glare at Jin before turning her glance back towards me. There was a mix of emotions behind her eyes. They held curiosity, adoration, care, and something else I could not quite figure out. It was as if she, herself, was confused.

"I only did this because I felt as if it were my responsibility. Guilt would've eaten away at me if I at least didn't try to save a life, or rather a vampire," She whispered.

Her voice is so sweet. She has a melody to it when she speaks. I want to hear more of it. I want to be in her presence for a long time. What is this odd feeling? 

"What are you doing to me," I choke out. My voice is just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You're making it harder for me to be disinterested in you. The more you speak, the more I want to get to know you."

She quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, the big bad vampire wants to get to know a little old nobody like me?" Her question held sarcasm to it. I just rapidly blinked in confusion.

"You're not a nobody, clearly. You have special powers, and you know it for a fact. Why are you trying to hide who you are?" My tone was of genuine curiosity. 

I can see her form visibly stiffen. She averts her gaze away from me. It's as if she's hiding something. This piques my curiosity even more.

"What are you trying to hide doctor," I probe her more in hopes that she'll answer me.

"It's not that I'm hiding anything. No, I'm not. In fact, I've always known for a while what my power was, ever since I saved my one and only best friend. I try to hide it from the human eye though," She trails off. I can see the sadness in her eyes. My heart breaks at the sight of it.

Without really thinking of my actions, I gently grab her wrist as I pull her forward into a hug. I just knew this is what she needed. 

"Why are you hiding behind a false mask? You try to make yourself seem happy, jubilant, and so full of life when in reality you're not. You're lost, confused, and you don't want to feel that way anymore. You're desperately hoping for a glimpse of hope that you could hold onto in order to keep moving forward." I feel warm tears hit my shoulder as her body trembles.

"H-how are you able to tell," She questions in between her sobs.

"I guess I'm just able to read people easily," I respond ever so gently.

She pulls back to stare at me with a new kind of look I  her eyes, thankfulness. "Thank you Min Yoongi." 

The way my name rolled off her tongue sounded so sweet. I liked the way it sounded coming from those sweet lips of hers. Something new stirred inside of me. It was this need to protect to her. To be there by her side. To always hod her in her times of trouble. To give her the hope she deserves.

"Just call me Yoongi Dr.Clarice."

She chuckles sweetly as she looks at me with her tear stained face. I use my thumbs to lightly wipe away her tears. She closes her eyes softly as I do so. 

"Then I'd want you to call me Liliana," She softly speaks up after a while.

"Will do." A beautiful smile etched across her face. It stilled my heart when I saw it. It was so angelic. She was truly a beautiful being.

"Looks like the rude and prude doctor actually has a sweet side," Jimin chastised. We both whip out heads in his direction.

Liliana stood up straight again, glaring at the snickering boys. "And who are you calling rude and prude?" Her whole demeanor changed.

She was no longer the cute crying Liliana, she was now a fierce and defensive Liliana. The way she was able to change her personality so quickly astonished me. 

"You obviously," Jimin barked back.

"I wasn't the one who left me in a cave for days, maybe even weeks on end without any sunlight. I wasn't the one who burdened someone with someone else's life, no offense Yoongi. I wasn't the one who provoked me to he point where I wanted to punch them. So before you go pointing fingers at anyone, I suggest you all start by pointing them at yourselves first. I do not appreciate being talked to like that," She sassed. 

Damn, she's hot when she's like that, I think to myself. I can't help but laugh at the boys. Clearly, they've gotten on her bad side. Remind me to never ever get on her bad side.

"Yoongi, what's so funny," Jin asked. I looked at him as I was laughing at them still.  

They all pout at me. I can't help it though, they're the ones who brought out her bad side. I kind of liked it though.

I turn my head to see Liliana walking up the stairs. She had her shoulders slumped. Immediately I stopped laughing as I chased after her. She walked into one of the rooms, sitting on the bed while looking at her twiddling fingers.

I quietly close the door behind me which had startled her. She jolted a bit as she looked at me, her form relaxing a little when she realizes it's me.

I sit on the bed next to her, staring ahead of me. The room was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was a relaxing and calming one. That is until I heard her sniffling.

I look over to her to see silent tears rolling down her face.

"Why am I even here? Why do I put up with this abuse? Why do I let them talk to me that way? Why do I let them bring me to that point?" These were questions she was just spewing out.

It broke my heart to see her like this. She looked so broken. She looked like she was finally breaking. She was a strong girl who was hiding just how fragile she really was. I wrapped my one arm around her as I pulled her into my side, securing that arm safely around her tiny, yet built frame.

"Don't worry princess, you're safe with me. Don't let the boys get to you, they're just trying to be protective of themselves and each other." My tone was gentle and soothing. I was as calm as I could be as I held the fragile girl in my arms.

"It's not just them. It's been like this my whole life. I had people pretend to be my friends, but they never truly were there for me. I've had only one best friend who was always by my side, but I left her to come here. My parents are no longer with me, and I'm just a failure at everything." I was shocked when she was telling me this. She didn't seem like the type to trust people easily.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know the answer to that myself. I don't know the reasoning behind all of this." 

My heart warmed up a little at that. No matter the reason behind her actions, I was still happy that she was willing to tell me some things that were bothering her.

I gently cup her cheek as I lift her head so she's looking at me. "Liliana, you're a great person. Don't let anyone tell you different. You may be sassy and hard headed, but you're also sweet and kind. You're a loveable person, and anyone would love to get to know you. No, not love, they would be lucky." 

She widens her eyes as her cheeks turn a slight pink. I can't help but coo at her blushing. She was way too cute to ignore. My stomach started doing summersaults the more I looked into her eyes.

Her beautiful brown eyes were so alluring. She was truly a beauty that was of another world. Her beauty was so much better  compare to even the most beautiful flower on the planet. I just wish she would realize this about herself though. I wish that she would be able to see how much more she's worth in this world than what she truly believes.

"You're so beautiful Liliana. More beautiful than you can imagine." My breath was fanning her face as I kissed her cheek softly. Her skin was so soft. 

I hear her gasp lightly. I pull back looking into her eyes. My eyes flicker down to her light pink lips. She gently grabs my hand that's cupping her cheek as she slowly leans forward.

Before either one of us realizes what we're doing, I feel her soft lips on mine. I kiss her passionately, letting my feelings all out into the kiss. Her lips are so sweet. They taste like vanilla and cheery, a taste I'm willing to try over and over again so long as it's her lips.

We both pull away reluctantly because we needed air. She looked into my eyes with that same sadness.

"Please don't leave me," She begs. Her plead takes me by surprise. Is she saying she wants to give us a chance? I haven't even properly asked her out yet.

"Liliana-"

She cuts me off as soon as she hears the surprised tone in my voice. "If you weren't planning on taking me out, or even asking to take me out, then why kiss me? Why give me that false hope?" She was on the verge of tears again. She left me completely speechless.

Her words are so true, but she was wrong. I was planning on doing so, I just wanted to get to know her better first. I take her soft hands into my rough ones, looking down at our intertwined hands. They fit so perfectly together.

"Liliana, I didn't kiss you to give you false hope, I kissed you because I do want to take you out, and also to thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now saying or doing any of this in this moment. Liliana, what I'm trying to really ask is, will you go out with me?" I held so much hope in my being that she'd actually say yes.

"I first want to get to know more about you Min Yoongi, but I guess that's what dating is for, so yes." I became the happiest man I could ever be upon hearing her answer.

Little did I know that at that time fate had something else in store for the both of us. At that time, we didn't care, we were happy in each other's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world.


	9. Awakened

Liliana's Pov 

I sit in one of the spare bedrooms, pondering all that had happened. I sit here, thinking about the kiss that Yoongi and I had shared. I lightly touch my lips with my fingers, blushing at the thought of how nice his lips felt.

For a vampire, they were surprisingly warm. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why did he kiss me like that? What was his objective? Some may think I'm crazy for thinking this way, but everyone has some type of objective when it comes to befriending another person.

A knock on the door interrupts my wondering thoughts. I stand up, walking to the door, opening it to reveal two new people whom I have yet to meet.

One of them was a bit taller than the other. He had light brown hair with very sharp features. His side profile was perfect and his slight plump lips were even better. His smile is what was the prominent feature on him, hi had a rectangular smile when he turned to smile at me. He had a lean yet muscular build and hazel eyes. One would say he's quite handsome.

The other one had chocolate eyes with dirty blonde hair. He had high cheekbones and was short. He also had a bright smile and a warm aura about him. They both seemed very harmless, so I allow them into the room without any words exchanged between us.

They enter the room, sitting on the edge of the bed as I sit in between them. They both stare at me, then at each other.

"I believe you have yet to meet us," the taller boy asks. His voice was deep, too deep for a face such as his. It drew me in, I liked the sound of it.

"I believe so," I manage to squeak out. I may be tough, but I'm still a very timid person when it comes to meeting new people, especially if it's two new boys at once.

"I'm Taehyung," the taller says with that cute smile of his. I chuckle at him and nod my head.

"I'm Hoseok," the shorter male says. His voice was lighter than the taller male's voice. It had a nice melody to it. I nod my head at him as well in understanding, noting their names as well.

"I'm Liliana Clarice," I introduce myself, smiling at both males.

"It's nice to meet you Liliana Clarice, and also thank you," Taehyung speaks up. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, not understanding why he's thanking me.

"You've helped save Yoongi, that's why we're sitting here thanking you. Also, to apologize," Hoseok clarifies. I just look in between the two, my voice caught in my throat. "We know how some of the others have been treating you, and we do apologize for their outrageous behavior. Please forgive them." 

I smile lightly at them, looking up at both of them as they stand in front of me bowing deeply. "Boys, please stand up straight, there's no need to bow to me," I beg them. They stand back up, looking at me with pleading eyes. I can't help but giggle at their cute behavior. "As for the forgiving part, it'll take some time for me to trust them or even be able to speak with them, but I feel as if we could get through it together so long as they're willing to," I sigh out.

I turn my head away from the boys in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the boys high five each other, them running out of the room right after. I shake my head at them, getting up to close the door behind them.

I go to sit back down on the bed, just staring at my hands, trying to find out how I can get my powers to work on my own free will. I'm scared of myself. I was able to save Yoongi, but I don't remember how I did it. Everything was a blur to me. I was completely blank. My mind had shut down and my body working on its own.

I take out a razor from my bag, bringing it to my arm as I slice it across. Crimson red leaks out of the deep wound, trickling down my arm. I take my other hand, placing it on top of the wound to try and will myself to heal it before it automatically does it on its own.

I become one with my mind, focusing on healing the deep wound. I can't get it to work though. Nothing is working.  I can't get my powers to work on their own, it only comes out in dire situations.

"Woah there, what are you doing," someone asks as they walk into my room. I look up wide eyed to see Jin walking in. 

I roll my eyes at him as I let my body heal itself, there's no need in trying to heal it before my body works on it's own.

"I'm trying to use my powers of my own free will," I retort. He rolls his eyes at me, crouching in front of me as he takes my arm to observe the wound that's starting to heal on it's own. 

"So you self harm to try and use your own powers," He questions, quirking an eyebrow as he stares intently into my eyes. I look straight back into his to see nothing but a blank cold hard stare in his when he looks at me.

I yank my arm back, standing up as I go towards the bay window and sit on the cushions there. I look out the window with my arm hugging my leg to my chest as I rest my head on my knee with my other leg dangling on the edge of the bay seat. 

"Listen little one, you're way too feisty for your own good," He warns me. His voice is dangerously low, it sounds almost like he's threatening me. I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't scare me, but I'm not going to sit here and say that he is scaring me. I can't give him that satisfaction. In fact, I refuse to give him that satisfaction.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? You act as if you're the ring leader of the entire operation, but in reality we all know you're not," I scoff, still not looking in his direction. 

"Do you want to test that theory?"

Now he has me thinking. Is what he's saying true? Is he the one behind all of this? Is he an illusion or is he actually real? That's a stupid question I know, but nobody would let me go this long with an attitude like this. It's either he's an illusion or he just has a lot of patience.

"I don't care what you do, so long as you leave me alone." 

"No can do baby cakes, you're now in our domain, so you're now one of us. Whatever we tell you to do, you must follow us."

"I do not have to listen to you. I'm my own person who doesn't take orders from anyone but myself."

"Oh sweetheart, that's where you're wrong. You will follow our orders, or we give you up to the scientists to become a test subject. It's your choice." I look in his direction now to see a victorious grin on his face. I think about what he had said. If I don't listen I get thrown to the scientists, on the other hand, if I do listen I'm able to stay out of the scientists' hands.

"You're not my owner. I'm my own person," I growl.

"You really don't get it do you," He shrugs. He steps closer to me, grabbing me by the throat as he lifts me up and slams me against the wall. "Your attitude is going to be the death of you." I look into his eyes as I see them cloud over.

I just stay there, staring into them. I don't struggle against his grasp. Instead, I take my hand as I stroke the side of his face. His eyes widen in surprise. He lets go of me, backing away from me slightly.

"Don't ever touch me again, I don't want your filthy hands near me." He doesn't sound serious though. This time, he sounds scared. He sounds as if he's afraid of letting someone get close to him. I have to find out why. I need to know what he's hiding from me.

"Jin, what are you hiding," I question aloud, clasping my hand over my mouth as I realize that I spoke my mind.

"Don't worry about it. The less you know, the better off you'll be." His voice sounded softer than usual. It sounded as if he held a lot of regrets. I couldn't help but feel bad for the man standing in front me. My heart broke slightly for him.

"Look, if you want help manifesting your powers so you could use them on your own free will, we can all try and help you. We will train with you and use various methods to get them to appear," He offers after an awkward silence fell between the both of us. I'm taken aback by his words. It's as if he's a completely different Jin from the one I have been talking to.

"I guess it can't hurt. I need to try to learn how to use my powers anyway," I reply. I look to the ground, not sure of what else to say. 

Another awkward silence falls between us. It's suffocating. I don't know how to go about talking to him. I don't want to set him off, yet I don't want to just stand here in this suffocating silence either. It makes me feel as if he's judging me. Judging my very existence.

I slowly look up to see his eyes piercing into me. It's as if he's staring right into my soul, ready to take it over any minute. It's hard to read his expression. I don't know if he's happy, sad, angry, regretful, hurt, or disappointed. Maybe he's a mixture of all of those combined, it's just so hard to tell.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow. Tonight you need to get some rest, you've already overworked your body." His voice was just above a whisper as his eyes trail to my still opened wound.

I also look to it, shocked that it hasn't healed itself fully yet. He walks over to me, gently taking my arm into his hand as he examines the wound.

"Your body should've healed itself by now. You must have really overused your powers today, and it's our fault for having you save our friend." 

He lightly swipes his thumb over the cut, making me hiss in pain. I try yanking my arm back, only to have him grip it tighter. He brings my arm up to his lips, looking me in the eyes as his lips press to the wound. He sucks on it, closing his eyes in pure bliss. 

I look away in embarrassment, the action of his lips on my wound becoming a little much for me. His tongue darts out, licking at the wound repeatedly. My heart is drumming in my chest. I know it's not supposed to mean anything, but it's still embarrassing.

After a few more flicks of his tongue he brings my arm back down, the wound being  completely healed. I stare at it in disbelief. I can't believe he was able to heal it. 

"Don't do something that reckless again. Now, get some rest, your body needs it. I'll talk to you tomorrow more about your training. Goodnight princess." With that he leaves my room, leaving me completely speechless. This was a whole other side of Jin that I was not used to.

I decide to wipe my wandering thoughts from my mind, climbing into my bed so I can drift off into a comfortable sleep.

I just hope that whatever the future brings it'll bring us all a lot of happiness.


	10. Dangers

Yoongi's Pov 

The sun rays peeking through my dark curtains awakens me as it lands in my eyes. I open my eyes slowly, sitting up on my bed to see Jin standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing just standing in the doorway watching me sleep as if you're some creep," I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. 

He looks at me still without lead way to his thoughts. I sigh as I get up to stand in front of him, waving my hand to grab his attention. 

"Can I ask you something," He pipes out of nowhere which had startled me. I take a couple of steps back, urging him to ask his question. "What does that doctor mean to you?"

His question took me by surprise. I haven't really thought about it. That kiss we shared was more of an impulsive decision on my end. I'm not sure whether it actually meant something or not. 

"What does it matter to you," I scoff. I'm not annoyed at him per say, I'm annoyed at the question itself. More so because I don't know the answer to that question myself. 

"I need to know if you're serious about her." His voice was a whisper. It's as if he's trying to hint at something. 

"I don't know Jin. I kissed her, but it doesn't mean anything, at least I don't think it does. I'm confused."

"Be careful Yoongi. Not only could she get hurt in this, but you could as well. The enemy will see her as your weakness and attack her. If you don't feel anything for her, let her know before it's too late," He warns darkly. I gulp, nodding my head in understanding. 

He turns to walk out of my room, leaving me there to ponder my thoughts. What do I truly feel for her? Her warmth was comforting, but it was more motherly than anything. 

Am I just toying with her? That may be it. I'm known to play with people's emotions, to sit there and say I want more and then turn around and dump them without blinking an eye. I'm able to make people fall for me easily, but then I also crush their hearts at the same time. 

Is all of this what I'm doing to Liliana? Am I just using her for my own benefit? I don't know the exact answer myself, and it actually scares me. 

In the midst of my lost thoughts, I see a mop of messy curly hair whiz by as the person runs down the steps. I quickly follow her, seeing her talking to Taehyung when I get to the bottom of the staircase. 

"Are you sure you want to go through with it," I hear him ask her, concern coating his voice. 

"There's no other way, I have to do this, it's the least I can do," She replies with desperation in her voice. 

Curious as to what they're talking about, I walk over. "What has the both of you so worked up," I interrupt them. They look at me startled by my sudden appearance. 

"Well, Liliana here wants to go through training to manifest her powers," Taehyung informs me. I turn my gaze to look at Liliana. She turns her head to meet my fierce stare. 

I clench my jaw. She doesn't know the meaning of the training she'll have to undergo in order for her powers to manifest themselves. She could very well may die, these training sessions are that vigorous. 

"Do you even know what you're asking of us," I grit out. 

Her eyes slowly flicker back to my eyes, fear evident in hers. "W-what do you mean," She stutters out. 

Taehyung and I glance at each other, the both of us afraid to tell her the truth. We don't want to scare her, but she also needs to be warned. 

"With this training you'll be thrown into the most dangerous part of the woods. You'll have to learn to survive on your own, from creating your own warmth to getting your own food and water. We won't be able to help you once you enter those woods. You'll be fending for yourself, but you'll also be facing the dangers that come along with it. It's truly a game of survival of the fittest." She looks at me as I explain what this training entails. 

"What's so dangerous about those woods?" Her question came out as a breathy whisper. Her body was slightly shaking. You can tell that fear has fully manifested itself in her. 

"Demons, werewolves, succubus, all the dangerous mythical creatures you can think of lives in those woods. You'll have to fight if you come across one," I sigh. I look to Taehyung to see that worry has etched itself across his face, him not being able to utter a single word about this whole ordeal. 

"Will it help me manifest my powers," She asks after an awkward silence falls between the three of us.

"It may or may not," I curtly reply. 

"Then I at least have to try." 

"You really don't get it do you princess?"

"Get what?"

"Vampires and other creatures have lost their lives trying to go through this training. You're better off letting them show up on their own, going through this training isn't worth it."

"What if it's worth it to me," She challenges. Either this girl is incredibly stupid or brave. 

I take a sharp inhale of breath, staring coldly at her. "Is that your final answer? Once we place you there, there is no escape."

"How long will I have to survive for?" I can tell she's getting nervous. Her voice is quivering as she speaks, but she's trying to hide it. 

"Until you have full control of your powers on your own." 

"How would you all know that I will if you guys won't be with me?"

"There are monitors in the woods where we can observe your every move." She looks to me in disbelief. Her mouth is slightly hung open as she tries to find the right words to say. 

Taehyung stands next to me, taking a look at her frozen form, then at me. "Way to scare her," He whispers to me. 

"Let me get this straight," She finally speaks up, gaining our attention to look back to her. Her face was drained of all blood as she broke out into a cold sweat. "You monitor the people you throw in those dangerous woods?" 

"That's right." I purse my lips in a straight line, looking at her as she soaks in all of this information. 

"But if the person is in danger, you guys don't step in to save them?"

"We cannot do so."

"Why not?! You minus well just murder someone then if you're not going to help them survive and just watch as creatures of all sorts tear the person from limb to limb!" Her voice became an octave higher, finally gaining the attention of the rest of the house. 

Everyone comes running into the kitchen to see the scene unfolding before their eyes. 

"Liliana, there is something you need to understand," I try to say to get her to calm down. At this point she's violently shaking. I don't know if it's from fear or anger. 

"And just what would that be," She hisses. She looks me in the eyes, the anger clear as day in her eyes. I swallow thickly, if looks could kill I would so be dead right now. 

"If we interfere in the training process, you could lose your powers for good," the last part comes out as a whisper. 

"How would you know that?"

"It happened once before. He was a good friend of ours, had the same abilities as you. He was the first person to go through this training under our watchful eyes," I pause to lick my lips. Just thinking about it saddens me. "We couldn't watch his life slip away from him so we interfered. When we did so," I stop again, tears forming in my eyes. 

Liliana looks to me, her angered eyes softening at the sight of my tears. What if we didn't interfere that day? Where would he be now?

"What happened," She whispered. 

"He lost his powers. That day, he became a normal human. Some may say then that's not so bad, but to him, he powers were everything to him. He didn't talk to us ever again. He left us and went to America, forgetting our very own existence," Namjoon comes in, finishing for me. 

I look up to see Liliana staring at all of us, her hard gaze becoming softer with each person she looks at, me being the last. 

"What was his name?"

I look to the boys, unsure of what to say. Do we tell her? How would she react?

"Victor Clarice," I let out with a breathless sigh. She looks to me wide eyed. 

"You're serious?" Her voice is back to quivering. We all knew fully well who she was the moment we heard of her. She's the daughter of our dear old friend Victor, we just didn't think we would have to cross paths so soon with this girl. 

"We knew who you were before you even knew us," Jin chimes in. The air around us is so thick. Nobody dares to even breathe. 

"You knew my father?" I can see her losing all strength in her body. This is a lot for any normal person to take in. We didn't want to reveal this information for this particular reason. We knew she wasn't over his death. We also knew who was behind it as well. 

"We did," I curtly say.

"If he went through it, then so can I. I need to do this for myself." We look to her in shock, everyone's breath hitching at her words. 

This is not happening. After all the warnings, she still wants to go? Does she have some sort of death wish? This girl is definitely insane. 

"Lil-"

"Don't you dare try to talk me out of it Min Yoongi. None of you try to talk me out of this, this is solely my decision. I want to go through this training if there is a chance of me being able to gain more control over my powers," She cuts me off. I close my eyes tightly, afraid of what's in store for her. 

"If that is your wish, then it is our command," Jin obliges. I look to him in shock, him giving me an apologetic look. 

"When can I start?" I look back to her, my heart drumming in my chest. I can't help but think of the worse case scenario happening to her. I just want her to be safe, something we couldn't do for her father.

"Tomorrow sound good? If you don't survive we at least want this day with you to tell you all about your father when he used to live here with us. To tell you the stories of his heroic days as an incredible doctor, one that was loved by many and hated by few," Jin whispers.

Jin and Victor were the closest of friends. Those two were inseparable. The bond they held was something to definitely be amazed by. They would always constantly hang out, one not being able to do something without the other. A small smile appears on my lips at the memories of Jin always hanging around Victor. 

I look back up to see Liliana's intense stare staring right into my soul. She reminds me so much of him, from her eyes to her behavior. She's definitely Victor's daughter. 

"Did you also know my mother," She finally asks after a decade of silence fell threw us. 

"We met her once. She was really a fair lady and oh so kind. You take after both of your parents well, and what happened to them was truly a tragedy. We can see the both of them in you, as cliché as all of this sounds," Hoseok pipes. We all look to him, chuckling at his words.

"Then tell me all about my father when he was with you guys," She says. 

We go to sit in the living room, Jin pulling out a photo album to begin to tell her all about our adventures with her father. 

Liliana, I just want you to be safe, don't do anything that isn't necessary, I think to myself as I watch her expectant gaze.


	11. Memories

Liliana's Pov

Yoongi leads me to the couch with him sitting on my right and Jin to my left. Jin holds a photo album in his hand as he peers at it sadly, running his hand loosely on the cover.

My heart leaps in my chest, I don't know what to expect from their memories of my father. Who knows what to ever expect though? Nobody ever does. This will be from a different person's perspective, which could be the complete opposite of how I viewed my father.

"Let's start by looking at some pictures of your father's young days," Jin suggests. I look to him, nodding my head in agreement.

He opens the book to the first page. The photo was in black and white. My father looked to be a young teen there. He had such a huge smile on his face while he was in a pristine uniform. The uniform looked like it belonged to an elite school.  Standing next to him was Jin. Jin also had a wide smile on his face. They both looked to be really close to the other. 

I gasped lightly, Jin looks exactly the same. There was no difference. It was as if he was cloned from that time. I couldn't stop staring at the pair. I unconsciously let my fingers run along the photo as I stared upon it in admiration. 

"This was the day of your father's first day high school ceremony. This was when he was when he became a freshman," Jin whispers. I look to him then back to the picture. The picture truly did show the love the two had for each other as close friends.

"So you knew him for a while," I ask aloud. Jin chuckles lightly while ruffling my hair.

"I knew your father very well, yes."

"What was he like?"

"He was arrogant. So arrogant that he believed he was the best at anything and everything, and he was truly great at everything he did, no matter what it was. He was always at the top of his class. He had perfect grades, was the top sports player, and he was the most handsome young boy around. Everyone would try to go out with him," Jin pauses to look at me with a bittersweet smile.

"Did he ever date any of them?"

"Not a chance. Your father knew they only liked him due to his popularity. Your father was waiting for someone special, and he met her in his senior year. She was the most beautiful among all the others. From her vibrant smile and kind demeanor, she was everything he was looking for. You remind me so much of her." Jin smiles at the memory of when my father met my mother. I kind of wish I could see the moment they met.

"That sounds like a typical drama," I joke.

"It is, believe it or not. Despite your father's arrogance, he was still humble. He would help those in need. He would be kind to anyone and everyone. When your mother first met him it was hilarious." 

Jin turns to another page, on this page you had my father running away from something. The look on his face was that of a terrified child who looked like he was running away from a murderer. I look to another photo to see a young female running with a more angry expression on her face. Despite the anger in her eyes, she was lovely. 

"This was when your father tried to charm your mother the wrong way," Jin clarifies. I look to the photos in more amusement now.

"What exactly did he do," I question.

"Ah, this is one of my favorite memories of the beginning of a wonderful love," Jin starts off. I laugh slightly at that. "Your father thought it would be a fantastic idea to wow your mother by eating a cockroach in front of her and then try to kiss her afterwards. After the attempted kiss, she chased him to beat him to death," Jin laughs.

I laugh along with him. That sounds like something my father would do. He was always a dense one when it came to affection, but he was still able to express truthfully and perfectly in the end.

"Now, this photo here," Jin points to a photo where my mother was surrounded by a field of flowers. The look on her face was a serene and content one. She looked to be at peace. There were no worries etched on her flawless face. "Your father had stumbled upon this field of flowers, and after a lot of convincing, he got her to join him here."

I look to the photo again. My mother was a true beauty. Even up until her death she was the most sought person. Her beauty was otherworldly, and seeing her in her younger days confirms that it was all natural. She was like that since day one, it makes me more proud to be the daughter of such a wonderful woman.

"Where's my father?"

"He's the one taking the picture. When they got to the field of flowers, your mother was in pure bliss. He thought she was the most beautiful flower in that field of flowers, so he captured her. He told her this 2 weeks later, and that's when he had won her heart." 

I smile lightly at that. My father was always so cheesy, so it's not a surprise that he would say something like that. I'm just glad they met. I'm glad they were able to live happily with each other until the very end.

"So, when did father decide to go through this vigorous training?" I have to know this. I have to know when he decided to do this. I need to know why he decided to do it.

"That's right around when he found out your mother was pregnant with you. He knew he had powers, but he didn't know how to control them. He wanted our help, so we decided to help. He was one of the firsts to go through this training, so none of us knew what was going to happen or what to expect. We only knew that it could give him the help he wanted, so we complied to his wishes. He was attacked by a werewolf/demon mix. Those are one of the most powerful beings out there. Your father was clinging onto a little bit of his life, and we stepped in to save him. We didn't know that it would destroy his powers, but later on, when he survived, we found out."

I peered over at Jin to see tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He looks at the album in sadness as he turns to the next page. Here is where you can feel the sadness in the pictures. In each one, my father is crying and so are the other boys surrounding him. It's the same boys standing here with me. 

I wanted to cry just looking at the pictures. There must have been so much sorrow and strife here. I am curious as to what terms they all left on.

"This was where your father had said he needed to leave for America," Jin whispers, sadness coating his voice. My heart swelled at the tone in Jin's voice. "He said he needed to make a new life for him and his finacé. Your parents weren't quite married just yet. We understood, so we bid him a farewell. It was a bittersweet moment. None of us wanted to hear the words goodbye, yet they were said here." 

This is so sad, I had no idea just what everyone went through. It must have been hard to say bye to one of your long time friends. I know for me it was, but today we have it so much easier to stay in contact. We have technology at our disposal.

"The next few pages are our last memories of both your parents," Jin continues on. I look to him again, anticipating the lasting memories. He turns the page and there I see Jin standing next to my father in a tuxedo standing at an altar. It looked to be as if my father was getting married.

The chapel was small, but beautiful. It held maybe 50 people at most, and it was decorated in white, pink and red roses all around the seats with white ribbons flowing on the sides of the seats. It was simple yet beautiful. 

In another picture my breath hitched. It was my mother. She was showing now that she was pregnant. The dress she had on was a white ball gown. At the top it was sequenced in small diamonds and it had sheer sleeves. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun with a diamond accented pin sticking out of it. She was beautiful. No, beautiful doesn't give her enough credit.

In another photo you see my father covering his mouth as he looks to be crying. He looks to Jin, who smiles in return, and then back to her. The pictures are aligned as if telling a perfect story. 

Jin turns the page. In the other photos, they look adoringly at each other. You could feel the deep love they have for the other just by looking at these photos. The one that made me tear up the most was when they shared a tender, yet loved filled kiss at the end of the ceremony.

The pictures that follow are of the married couple with the boys. They all must have been really close. It makes me happy knowing that these guys were around for my parents.

Jin closes the album, looking to Yoongi, then to me. They both shared a sweet smile, one that I haven't seen yet from these two.

"Can I ask you both something," I choke out. I didn't even realize I was crying. 

"Anything," Yoongi replies. 

"Did you know of their deaths?" The question looms in the air for a while. The air is suffocating. It's choking me, causing my breathing to become a little ragged.

I gasp desperately for air. I don't know if it's because of the silence per say, or if it's due to my nervousness of knowing the answer to my question.

"We did hear of their deaths, and we give you our most sincerest condolences. They didn't deserve the ending they got," Jin pipes up. His voice was breaking. You could tell this was just as hard for him as it was for me. 

"Was there nothing that could be done? Was it really too late for them?" Even though I know these answers, I still want to voice them. I still want them to be out in the open.

I feel a firm grip on my hand. It was warm, comforting even. I look over to see Yoongi looking at me in concern. His hold on my hand calms me a little, and my mind eases up on my running thoughts.

"There was nothing we could've done Liliana. Just know that they lived happily and loved you very much. They had an amazing love for one another. It was like a fairy tale kind of love, but their happy ending came to an end as it did in Romeo and Juliet. They died together, for one another. They both went on to be with each other in the afterlife. I'm sure they don't want you to dwell on their deaths any longer. Let them go, and be liberated from this feeling of being held back by the unknown," Yoongi says. 

I just stare at him. In all honesty, I'm surprised he would say something like that. That was so out of character for him, nonetheless, his words were true. As long as I'm stuck here thinking about their deaths, I will never know the feeling of truly being free. 

I take deep breaths, calming my beating heart. I look back to Jin who's also smiling at us.

"Well, that's all for memory lane. Now you know your father's high school days and even after that. You had a loving family, I hope you're able to cherish that," Jin says. He smiles at me, getting up to put the album away, but I stop him.

"Jin, could I get a couple of the photos so I could have them with me. I'll need them for goodluck and guidance during my training," I ask him.

Without any other words exchanged, he sits back down, handing me the album. I gently take it into my hands, opening up to the first page. I take the photo of my father at his opening ceremony with Jin. Then I turn to the other page to grab the one of my mother in the field of flowers. The last one I grab is of my parents kissing at their wedding.

These three were my favorite photos of my parents, and I'm almost positive that they'll keep me safe. They will protect and help me in my journey of manifesting my powers.

Jin takes the album back, finally putting it away. I smile at the photos in my hands, contentment taking over me. 

I will survive this for them. I have to survive this for them. I have to do what I was meant to do.


	12. Games Begin

Liliana's Pov

I turned to the boys who stood at the entrance of the woods with me. They looked troubled. I know this is a dangerous mission, but I must do it. I have to do it to save myself and others. It's what's best for me, even if this does scare me.

"Survive this, you hear me," Yoongi whispers as he looks away from me. His tone was soft, it almost sounded as if he was scared for me. I hugged him tightly, letting go as I allow myself to calm down.

I smiled softly at him. "I will try my best. There's no guarantee that I will be able to, but I don't plan on giving up just yet either." He looked into my eyes, nodding his head without another word. 

I look to the others, all of them giving me either hurt or worried glances. I tried to give them a bright smile to reassure them that I should be fine, even if my heart is pounding in my chest erratically.

With one last shaky breath, I take the items that I felt I would need to help me survive and walked into the awaiting woods. These woods are dark, even if the sun is brightly shining through the tall trees.

I didn't even take 10 steps and I was already feeling intimidated. I felt as if there were eyes on me everywhere. It gave me goosebumps, and I almost turned around to run out of the ominous forest. Instead, I cautiously walk further into the woods, taking a glance in every direction around me.

You honestly never know when something is going to attack you. If these woods are as dangerous as the boys have told me, anything and everything is located here. Part of me desperately hopes that I won't face anything too dangerous, but I know that's wishful thinking. 

I walk for what seems to be hours, the sub finally setting to reveal the night sky with the moon shining brightly. I feel that I should end my night with a small fire and some snacks that I brought with me.

I gather some firewood, setting up a campfire as I sit in front of it. So far nothing has happened. I can feel myself slowly letting my guard down. Something deep down inside of me tells me that it's a mistake though.

Do I listen to my gut feeling though? No, I don't. I'm too tired to keep my guard up anyway. I just want to rest here for the night. 

Once I begin to nod off, I hear a light chuckle in the distance. I shoot my eyes open, confused as to where I am at first. Slowly my memory starts to come back, and I hear the chuckle again, this time closer.

It sounds sweet, melodic even. The voice sounds smooth. I look every which way to come up empty handed. I don't see anyone.  My mind could be playing tricks on me, but I'm not going to sit here and allow the creature to come near me either. I'm not one of those idiot girls that sits around screaming "who's there" at the pitch black corridors, well in this case, woods.

I quickly gathered my items, walking quietly, yet briskly further into the woods. I have no idea where I'm going, and I can't see, but I'm not going to turn on my flashlight. I have to use my other senses as I try to navigate my way around.

"Why did you leave your campsite," I could hear a female's voice speak out. It was smooth, beautiful, and light. My heart drummed in my chest. 

I remember hearing about females and their smooth voices. I remember hearing what type of beings they are, and now I'm scared for my life. They are mermaids, they're able to entrance you with just their voice. Once under their spell, they have you do whatever they desire you to do.

I try to tune it out, I can't fall under her voice. Who knows what she'll have me do. I don't want to find out either. I continue to walk on, ignoring her question.

Before I could get any further, a figure appeared in front of me. The moonlight had shown on them so I could make them out. The person was a female. She was tall, with a toned body. Her hair was a dark brown that fell to her waist in curls and she had a brown complexion. Beauty is what she was with plump lips and beautiful eyes.

I've never seen her eyes before. They were unique, captivating. I couldn't look away. They were a deep blue with green and grey swimming around. My breath hitched. She was stunning. 

A smirk played on her lips when I didn't move or flinch away. Instead, I subconsciously reached my hand out to touch her. There's no way she was real. Her skin glowed under the moonlight. She looked like she belonged under it, as if the beauty of the night was made just for her.

When I realized what I was doing, I quickly retracted my hand. She gave me an amused glare. I tried to move to get away from her, but my body wasn't listening to my brain.

"It's not polite to ignore someone," she quietly states, not taking her eyes off of me. I gulp, unsure of what to do

It's my first day, and already I'm in trouble. I don't know how to escape this one. I'm trapped in my own body that isn't willing to listen.

"What are you," I hissed out. She cocks her head to the side, smiling at me. Her smile was dark. She held no kindness to her gorgeous features.

"My name is Leigh, I'm a vampire and a mermaid all in one. That's why you find me irresistible. You can't escape me, no matter how hard you try. You're in my web now, and I can play with you as I please." Her voice was light. It made me calm. I was falling for it. I was becoming bound by her voice. 

Next thing I know, I'm thrown into a tree. I cough as I land on the ground, my back throbbing in pain. She quickly stands in front of me, grabbing me by my throat. I can't struggle, my body is limp. I'm still under her spell.

"It's a shame a beauty like you has to die. You should've never entered these woods, now, you're going to suffer. You're not going to be able to even flinch, no matter what I do." Her light voice turned into a slight demonic one. It held the lightness to it still, but at the same time it was dark and sinister.

I hate how true her words are. No matter the pain she puts me in, I won't be able to flinch away. I'll be a puppet in her hands until she's satisfied.

Her nails grow out, making them long and sharp. I want to escape. I want to get away. I don't want to be here any longer. I want to run back into Yoongi's arms. I know he'll keep me safe.

Did the girl in front of me feel bad at all? Did she care about what she was doing? I can't read her hard expression, her emotions are blank.

I feel her nail dig into my arm first, then she dragged it down my arm, creating a deep long wound that blood seeped out of. I wanted to scream out in pain, but I couldn't. She just looked at me, fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Your blood smells so sweet, I can't stop myself." I tried to process what her words meant.

As much as I tried, I couldn't. She brought her lips to my neck, my body stiffened even more. Her spell on me was gone, every pain I felt had intensified. I cried, screamed, and scratched at her to get away, but she was just too strong.

"Please, please just let me go! I'm begging you, at least spare my life," I pleaded with her. I was desperate to live on. I didn't care if I had no shame in pleading for my life. I don't care if I brought humiliation upon myself, I wanted to be spared.

I couldn't fight her, the loss of blood in my arm made me weak. I couldn't move at all. I felt her smiling against my neck as she dug her teeth into an artery. 

I felt the life draining out of me as she slowly sucked my blood. My body was becoming numb once again. I could feel consciousness slipping away from me before darkness took over.

*************************

Leigh's Pov

I watched as she went unconscious. A part of me felt terrible that I was draining her. I didn't want to do this, but at the same time I enjoyed watching the girl cry for help. How she kicked and screamed, it was music to my ears. Her pleads were satisfying, it made me smile in triumph.

She was putty in my hands, so it was time to let her rot away. She lost too much blood to even recover from this, even if she was a healer.

I let her body drop to the ground, looking to her lifeless body in disgust. She doesn't belong here, and that's one less vermin to be walking this earth.

I begin to walk away, my mind clouded in my anger. I hate this side of me. I hate my vampire side of me. It made me feel like my mermaid side was slipping away. I couldn't let that happen, that's the only remnant of my mother.

I slowly turn around when I feel a strong gust of wind to see the girl surrounded by a swirl of light. It was beautiful. Instantly, I felt bad. My heart ached when I saw the damage I had done.

I rushed to her side, noting that her wound in her arm wasn't closing at all. Soon, the light faded and she was left there to bleed out. 

I kneel down, gently touching the wound I had created. I was disgusting yet proud at the same time. I wanted to leave her yet help her. I couldn't make up my mind. I was a walking contradiction, always battling internally on what I should do. On which path is the right one to take. 

"You're lucky I have a little bit of remorse in me," I whisper to her. 

I bring her arm to my lips, gently letting my tongue run over to deep wound. It started to close, her breathing becoming steady. I looked to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

She truly was a beauty to behold, but I can't be near her. My vampire side will want to destroy her. I get up to leave, but I feel a weak grip on my ankle.

Startled I look down to see her looking up at me weakly. "Why," she breathed out.

I knew what she wanted from me. I knew what she was seeking. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her a little about me. I sat down next to her, helping her lean against the tree.

I look to the sky above me, relishing in the beauty that the stars were creating. It was calming. There was a light breeze swaying in the night sky.

"My parents found love in a peculiar way," I began after a few minutes of silence. "My father was a vampire and my mother was a mermaid. She was able to walk on land whenever she pleased, but she preferred the endless ocean. One night, when walking on land she found my father staring at her. They began talking and every night she would come to see him at the same spot. Soon they fell in love and married. My mother was a princess, and she was shuned by the people for getting married to a vampire. Soon after she left that life and she lived happily with my father. They had me, an abomination in some eyes. I wasn't accepted or treated well by anyone. On my 5th birthday, my mom went back into the ocean because she missed it, but then," I stopped there, as I choked on a sob.

I can see the girl looking at me, pity in her eyes. I've never seen anyone look at me that way before. I turn my head so she can't see my tears. The rest of my story goes unfinished for a few minutes.

"What happened next," she asks softly. Without turning to look at her, I take a deep breath.

"She got caught in storm. The storm was really powerful. It ended up killing sailors that had sailed the ocean and even her. Ever since, my father had refused to let me even touch foot in the ocean. Somehow I had convinced him to let me live my mermaid half as well as my vampire half." Nothing else escaped my mouth. 

I'm shocked at myself, I just told a stranger that I had tried killing my life story. 

"I don't know if what you're saying is true, and I definitely can't trust you, but I'm sure everything will be okay," she speaks up.

I look to the girl in shock, a smile creeping it's way to my lips. I was touched that she still somewhat cared. 

"The least I can do for you as you're going through your training is to watch you from a distance to make sure you don't die."

"But I thought I couldn't receive any help from anyone," she questioned.

"You can't receive help from outside the forest, but once you're in the forest, you can receive help from the inside. Just, be careful next time," I warn.

She nods her head in understanding. I pat her leg as I stand up, looking to her once more before walking off. She's going to have one hell of a time in these woods. 

Welcome to your hell Liliana Clarice.


	13. Yuki

3rd Person's Pov 

The dark brown haired female kept her promise to watch over the light brown eyed female to ensure no danger would come her way. It was a difficult task indeed, seeing as how almost every evil creature wanted to tear into the female. The female has nearly died each night she's been here, it's a wonder as to how she's still continuing her training at this point. Most would have given up by now, they would've went back to their homes where they are safe from such dangers, but Liliana wasn't like the rest, she was strong willed. 

Leigh had applauded her for making it thus far and she was royally impressed. Anyone would be impressed with the will that the young doctor had.

The boys have been watching from afar, their hearts pounding in their chests erratically. Every corner the female turned there would be something new she had encountered, and it feared them that she may not return alive. They needed her now more than ever. The doctor could be the key to their peace. She could help them from having to live in fear of winding up in the hands of scientists. She's their key to their freedom, so she needed to make it through this no matter what it takes.

They had to endure this fear though. They couldn't interfere no matter how much they wanted to. They had to watch her suffer through the chilly nights all alone. They had no idea that a certain friend she had made was also helping her.

The said female was good at hiding herself from their eyes. She didn't want them to know who she was just yet, so she hid from them. She kept herself out of their eyesight.

"I hope she makes it back to us," The oldest says aloud, voicing everyone else's concern.

They all turned to face him, nodding their heads in agreement. They want nothing more than for her to return to them. They need her to be safe.

There are another set of eyes on Liliana. These eyes were following her ever since she had entered these woods. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to make her attack on the girl who had disturbed her forest.

Nobody enters and leaves unharmed, this girl is no exception. She's going to have a hard time getting out of this alive when she comes across the one who is seething with anger.

Night has fallen once again, it's the 4th night for the poor soul who entered the woods. She hasn't made any progress, which was making her very frustrated. She didn't understand what it was she was supposed to do. She doesn't know what is needed for her to start showing her powers. 

Her mind was everywhere at once, she was trying to think of what it was she was doing wrong. Every time something had attacked her she couldn't completely heal herself in one setting. It took her hours to heal a deep wound that found it's way on her from the claws of another creature.

Everything was confusing. She wasn't sure if this was really helping her. She was so close to waving the white flag. She wanted to surrender and just go home, but she wasn't that weak. She wasn't the type to just give up easily, not when it came to something she really wanted.

This is something she was desperate for. Something she needed to do, not just for herself, but for the ones that mattered most to her. Once she has succeeded she was going to return home to her friend, her sister she loved with every fiber in her body. 

Something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't the best option for her to choose though. It told her that there was something more she was meant for once her powers have awakened fully.

She didn't quite understand it. She didn't want to think on it any longer, not until she was truly successful. Doubt entered her whole being in that moment. Truly successful? Will that happen? Will she be able to even have her powers show? She doesn't know. That was the most concerning part. It was worrying her so much.

She leans against a tall tree for the night, bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of her knees. Tears started to form in her eyes, not out of sadness, but out of anger.

She was angry at herself for not being able to even do this much. She was tired of always coming up empty handed. She was tired of being backed into a corner where there was no escape from it. This was yet another dead end. A dead end she wanted to find a solution for, yet that wasn't happening for her.

Light footsteps approaching her made her jump quickly to her feet. She looked around in a slight panic, trying to figure out where the footsteps were coming from. She found the figure approaching slightly.

Her eyes were adjusted to the dark, so Liliana was able to make out the figure easily. She had an hourglass figure, a perfect body shape for a female. Her hair was pitch black and pin straight that fell to her midsection with bangs. Her eyes were captivating, they were hazel in color with dark long lashes. 

She had a bold red lipstick painting her lips. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully in the dark night. She looked to be a porcelain doll, quite beautiful. A small smirk played on her lips as the two stared at each other, not one daring to move. 

"You're quite a beauty," The newcomer says. Her voice was powerful yet light. It was soft yet rough at the same time. She was definitely a dangerous woman, at least that is the feeling that Liliana was getting from her.

"I could say the same about you," Liliana sarcastically spits out. She wasn't going to let her guard down any time soon. She wasn't in the mood to allow this woman get to her.

"A little feisty are we?" A wider smirk plays on her beautiful lips, contrasting her beautiful features. It didn't look so good on her after all. 

"You're the same way, are you not?"

"My dear Liliana, what is with your rude behavior?" The playful tone long gone now, it was more demonic and powerful. 

It sent chills down Liliana's spine. It was seriously scary at this point. Liliana had to think of something. Anything that could help her out of this, but she couldn't think properly.

Her head started pounding ferociously. It was a mindsplitting pain. This wasn't a normal migraine or headache. This was something ten times worse. 

Her vision started to become blurry, and through her blurred vision she saw the woman approaching her slowly. Soon, the pain dissipates, Liliana on the ground with one hand pressed firmly against her temple and the other on the ground, was panting heavily. She was trying to regain her right state of mind before standing back to her feet.

Once she regains her strength, she stands back up to face the woman who was now closer than before. Liliana had to guess that the pain came from the person standing in front of her. 

What the fuck is She, Liliana growled internally as she eyed the female in front of her very carefully. 

In the distance, the boys who had continued to watch were very nervous. They knew the female very well. She was Yuki, a very powerful demon. A demon that you would never want to encounter on a regular basis.

The boys wanted to charge into the forest to help Liliana, but they had to restrain themselves. Interfering now could be dangerous for all of them, and they want to avoid that at all costs. They had to just sit back and wait to see what would come of the situation.

"What does she want now," Yoongi spat out. Yuki and Yoongi have had a past before, but both of them agreed to not go further until they were ready. 

"Let's just hope that she doesn't do too much to Liliana. We warned Liliana about the dangers, until she waves the white flag, there's nothing we can do for her," Jin softly speaks as he watches the encounter of the two. To say he was scared for the girl would be an understatement. There's no way something positive is going to come out of this, but he still has hope that maybe something good will happen.

"I just hope Yuki doesn't hurt her," Jungkook says. You could see the distress on his face. Really, on all of their faces, yet there's nothing more that they can do for the girl.

"What is it that you want with me," Liliana seethes. She was becoming very uneasy in this moment. She didn't want to experience a painful headache like that again. 

"Liliana, you should learn to control your tongue. Do you even know who I am," The female asks. Liliana only shook her head. She couldn't speak nor move. She was paralyzed. This woman's eyes had turned to a demonic red. It was scary. It was like nothing she has seen before. They were dark, and they looked ready to kill.

"Can you not answer me," The female continued to speak. There was a firm grip on Liliana's chin, the female bringing her lips to Liliana's ear with her breath tickling Liliana's skin.

Her lips were so close that it made Liliana shiver. This woman was definitely coldhearted, everything about her was cold, even her touch. Liliana was still frozen. She still couldn't move. Freight has become her best friend. There was no escape from it, she was caught in it's web.

"I'm one of the most powerful demons out there, Yuki is my name," She whispers darkly.

The woman backs away, Liliana staring at Yuki. She couldn't believe what she had heard, but now that the name was out there, she recognized the girl as a solo artist. 

"You're-"

"A solo artist, yes. Very good, you finally recognized me, I'm proud of you," Yuki scoffs. Liliana's breath hitched. It was taking all of her to not throw a punch. "You know you want to. Why not just do it to satisfy your needs." The words of the demon reach Liliana, but she knew better. She knew that they were words to get her to do something that she'll regret later on.

"Nice try," Liliana grits out. She clenched her fists by her side, refusing to raise them in a threatening way. 

"Then allow me to begin." 

Before Liliana could process those words, she felt a sharp pain in her lower left abdomen, then another one in her right leg. She felt warm liquid pouring from her opened wounds. The smell of iron wafts through the air as Liliana's vision began to once again blur. 

She had crumbled to the ground, her breathing becoming ragged. She truly felt like this was the end even before it began. Her life was slowly fading from her. She could feel it leave her body as she laid there in her own blood. 

The leaves around her were painted red with her blood. Yuki stood there, but instead of the demonic red, they became an icy blue. She looked down at the lifeless body in front of her.

She felt bad. She was sure this would help the girl, but it turns out it isn't, yet Yuki doesn't have it in her to save Liliana either. So, Yuki walks away when Liliana's eyes become lifeless.

Little to anyone's knowledge, Liliana's body began to heal itself. Her skin started to connect with each other, finally closing up the deadly wounds as a bright golden light mixed with wind surrounds her. 

She's slowly lifted into the air, standing on her feet once again as she takes a deep gasp of air, feeling her lungs fill with oxygen once again. She never thought that she would be grateful to be alive than in this moment right here and now.

Yuki stops dead in her tracks to look at the breathing Liliana. A small smile forms on her lips when she sees that Liliana hasn't died, but there was still a little disappointment. She didn't really care if the girl had survived if she was being honest, but now that she is, the demon could care less.

Feeling somewhat accomplished, Yuki leaves the woods to go back to the boys. She knew they were watching the whole time. She knew that they didn't like the route Yuki went to make Liliana show her true powers, but she still felt accomplished with it all.

"You're a fucking vexen," Hoseok shouts. Everyone is shocked at his outburst. 

The woman stood there looking amused, but that soon turned to adoration when her eyes landed on the one man who made her weak. The one man whom she always wanted, yet he was out of her reach for now.

Her eyes soften as she continues to study each male, all of them had tears in their eyes. They were crying for Liliana, which was understandable. That girl was really special in more ways than one. She could have a whole army of different beings bowing to her, sadly Liliana herself doesn't realize this.

"Liliana," A melodic voice cries out which had startled Liliana. 

Liliana turned her head only to be engulfed in a tight hug from her newly found friend. Leigh was full on crying, feeling guilty that she was caught up in something else to not come to Liliana's rescue right away.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Liliana reassured the crying girl who refused to let go. They both laughed at her behavior, but Liliana couldn't ask for anything better because she's never really experienced a friend who would cry for her like this.

When she smelt Liliana's blood so heavily in the air, her heart had dropped. She was devastated, but then something magical happened in front of her eyes. 

Liliana's powers were the most powerful she had ever witnessed. They healed her so well, and now she's standing here breathing. 

Of course, Liliana still has a long way to go, but a step closer to her controlling her powers has been made, and that's all anyone could ask for.

Liliana Clarice still has a ways to go though.


	14. Loving Life, Not

Liliana's Pov 

Ever coming across Yuki, my powers have surfaced, but there's still much to be learned. They're now out of control, and I can't stop the light from illuminating my body. It draws too much attention, attention that I don't want either. It annoys the shit out of me, and the fact that I can't control them annoys me even more. I just want to be done with all of this already. Is that really too much to ask for?

"Still no control," Leigh asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, I don't know why either," I hiss out in annoyance. I'm tired of this. This is just too much.

"Give it more time. It took a while for them to show up, so it's a good thing. You just have to hang in there a little longer and you'll have them under control." Leigh's voice was calm, soothing even. It was able to calm my rapid thoughts. This is all too much sometimes, and her voice was the voice to calm the crashing waves against the ship in the middle of the ocean. It had the power to bring some relief to my stress, she's truly something else.

"Don't give up so easily. You're one step closer. All you have to do now is get your light under control and you pass this exam," she encourages me. I smile a little at that. She's always here for me and it warms my heart that she is. She's probably one of the first people I was able to warm up to extremely fast.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because have you noticed that you really haven't been attacked lately. The creatures of the woods don't attack unless they need to. They know the rules of the woods." As soon as she said that, a figure stands in front of us. 

I stand quickly to my feet, staring at the figure in front of me. I honestly didn't think I would be seeing him so soon. I actually was hoping that I wouldn't see him at all.

"Why so defensive," he asks with a smirk playing on his lips. Leigh stands in front of me protectively. 

She pushes me behind her, scowling at the man in front of us. The man that I despise.

"You need to leave Jonghyun. She isn't going to become a toy for you to mess with," Leigh growls. 

I look to Jonghyun to see that he's unfazed by her words. This could get really bad if a wrong move is made. Jonghyun stares back at me with a playful glint in his golden blue eyes. Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets scared by threats.

"I just wanted to greet the person who was brave enough to enter my forest, and now I see that it is none other than Liliana Clarice." His tone was light and airy, it annoyed me.

"Go away," I spat. His eyes flicker to me, his now playful glint had turned dark. If I said I wasn't scared, I would be lying.

"Looks like the quiet doctor actually has some guts." His voice was now more demonic and deep. It sent shivers down my spine.

"When I tell you to run, you run," Leigh whispers to me. I just look at her in shock. 

"What are you planning?" I couldn't help but worry when she said that to me. I don't want her to do anything stupid.

"Just listen to me. This is one man you don't want to mess with. If you thought Yuki was bad, you haven't seen anything." 

I look between the two, them having a staring contest. My heart drummed in my chest. This was an encounter nobody would want to come across, you could feel the demonic aura in the air as their hate for one another grows.

Jonghyun keeps looking between the two of us, his eyes turning to complete black as his nails grow longer. My heart beats in my chest. 

"Run, now," Leigh turns to me to tell me. Without thinking I start running, my legs burning from the speed and agility I'm using.

I don't know which direction I'm running in or where I'm even going, but I'm just running. I have to escape the scene. I don't turn to look back, I'm just praying that Leigh would be okay.

I'm hoping that she'll come to my side to tell me that she was able to get away from his grasp. I come to a stop, my legs not able to push me anymore. I look around to see where I could hide, my glow not making my options any easier.

I curse myself for not being able to control them. These are one of the problems I need to escape from. I hate the fact that I'm so bright, I'd rather not have any powers if it's going to place me in this much danger.

I spot a tall tree in the midst of my rambling thoughts, and decide to climb it. I really hate this. I use my strength to climb the tree, getting to a sturdy branch, and sitting on it. I wait up here, hoping that Leigh knows where I am.

I hear a high pitched scream after what seemed like ages of me being up here. I see Jonghyun run past the tree after s short while, me becoming frozen. 

If he's the one running, that means that the scream belonged to Leigh. Please oh please let her be okay, I plead into the still air. 

I climb back down, my heart speeding up the closer I come to where we were standing. Whatever I'm about to see, I have to brace myself. I can't freak out, no matter what it is.

I get to the spot to see Leigh laying there, her body spasming as blood pours out of her opened wounds. The sight is truly horrific. How can one be so violently cruel?

I sink to my knees, pulling her body over to me as I look over all of her wounds. Her once bright eyes look back at my own with death glossing them over.

I can't lose her, not like this. Not due to her protecting me. I have to save her. 

Taking a deep breath, I steady my shaking hands, placing them over her wounds one by one, watching as they begin heal. Her glossy eyes start to have light in them once again.

**********************

Yoongi's Pov 

I watch as I see the glow from Liliana's body slowly dissipates as she saves the girl that protected her. My question here is, who is she? Who is that girl that protected our Liliana? 

"That was something," Yuki comments as she stands next to me with my arm wrapped around her waist. I look over to see her staring at the scene in awe. 

"Why do you hate her so much," I question Yuki. There wasn't a shred of sympathy for Liliana in her eyes when Jonghyun had shown up, in fact there was this hint of excitement in her eyes.

"I don't hate her, but she took you from me. You're too infatuated with her, so I don't really care if she lives or if she dies," She says while shrugging her shoulders. 

I sigh as I turn my attention back to the screen, watching as the two girls cry in the other's arms. 

"Her newly found friend is cute," Jungkook whispers out shyly. For him to say something like that is really rare.

"Jungkook, did you just say that," Namjoon asks. Everyone turns to the blushing boy as he hides his cheeks with his hands.

He can't look to any of us in the eye. I find his shyness one of his greatest characteristics. I chuckle at the blushing boy.

"You're cute Jungkookie," Yuki pipes up. I just stare at her as she smiles brightly.

"Yuki, when is the date," I pick up the courage to ask. She stares back at me, her smile growing wider.

"This time next month we're going to be betrothed, so enjoy your time while you can."

"Mm," I replied as I watch Liliana save the other girl. I'm really intrigued as to who she is. 

"You think she's able to control her powers now," Hoseok asks. I look to him with the same question being displayed in my own eyes.

"There's a possibility," Namjoon answers. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"What if she doesn't and all of this is for nothing," Jimin voices the concerns of all of us. I look down as I feel guilty for that thought to even cross my mind.

Night is upon us yet again. Today is the last day for her to try to control her powers. You have a certain amount of time to gain control once your powers start to really show. If you don't gain control over them in that certain amount of time, you could either lose them or they kill you.

I watch as Liliana sets up for the night, her becoming nervous. Her body shakes in fear. She knows what'll happen, her body is giving her warning signs.

Sadly there's nothing I can do for her. There's nothing any of us could do for her at this point, except for hope that she'll come back to us in one piece.

Yuki stands next to me, holding my hand to comfort me. She squeezes it lightly, trying to reassure me that everything should be okay. None of us can foresee Liliana's future, which is the most unsettling thing about all of this. 

"She better make it through," Jin hissed out with venom dripping his voice. Even though he tries to act like he doesn't care, he actually does.

"Let's not jinx this," I whisper out. If she doesn't make it I feel like we'll fail her late father. One thing is for sure, she made it further than he did.

"What do you mean Yoongi?"

"If you sit there and say things like 'she better make it,' it's jinxing her. We shouldn't say the words aloud, because we only set ourselves up for disappointment that way. We need to realize all of the different outcomes of this whole thing," I explain.

A silence fills the air. It's a suffocating and awkward one. I know what I said crushes them, but I'm only speaking the truth. We can't talk about only one outcome, we have to look at all outcomes.

Does it pain me to think that she may possibly not make it back to us? Yes it does. It hurts me more than anyone could ever imagine. Do I want her to survive? Now, is that even a question? Of course I want her to survive. I need her to make it through this. 

"She's strong though, so I'm almost positive she'll make it," Yuki speaks up. All of us look to her in shock. Those words escaped her mouth? 

"How so," Jungkook asks. We are all thinking the same thing. How is Liliana strong? In what ways are we not seeing it?

"She has someone she wants to live for. There's someone back where she used to live in America that she needs to survive for. That alone gives her a lot of strength. She's strong, she'll make it." I just stare at Yuki. 

How did she know all of this? Has she been looking into Liliana without any of us knowing. Not even we knew who was waiting at home for her. Yuki could be really creepy sometimes. 

"I read her thoughts. She's constantly thinking of her best friend. Even when I nearly killed her, the thought of that one person helped her survive. That one friend of hers is her strength. That one friend is her life, so she needs to live for her." 

We all just stare at Yuki in awe. I can honestly see what she says is true, but I'm curious as to who this friend is that she's clinging on to every last breath she breathes. She's literally living for someone else, which is a curse and a blessing.

"That's a curse and a blessing," I whisper out. All eyes turn to me for an explanation now. "She's living for someone which gives her every reason to fight for her life, but what happens if her friend dies. What happens if the one she's living for is placed in danger? She'll give up her will to live on herself." It breaks my heart to say those words, but those words are so true.

Liliana, no matter what happens, please continue to live on for yourself as well as those you hold dear to your heart.


	15. The Final Stage

3rd person's Pov

The young girl was sitting against a tree as the breeze blew through her dark brown locks while she closed her eyes loosely. She was in more of a calm state due to her being able to control her powers a little better.

Leigh sat beside her, sketching the serene look of the place they sat by. Surrounding them were a patch of flowers and rocks on the edges of a cliff with a beautiful waterfall that flowed effortlessly down. The sun had shined through the leaves of the trees. It was peaceful indeed. For a minute, they both forgot where they even were.

"What are you drawing," Liliana had asked once she looked over at Leigh.

"You surrounded by the flowers," She had replied. Liliana just nodded her head as she went back to resting her eyes, her head resting back against one of the trees.

"I need to do one more test to see if I had gained control of my powers," The blue eyed girl spoke up after a short silence had fallen between the two. Leigh didn't respond, instead she nodded her head in agreement.

The boys along with Yuki were all watching intently as the young doctor uttered those words. They were all afraid that she's not going to be able to do it. They're afraid that her powers had only shown because her newly found friend was in danger.

"I wonder if she'll be able to accomplish it," Jungkook spoke up. They all looked at him with the same worry as him. Will she be able to pull through or is this it for her? They didn't want to see her powers disappear, let alone seeing her give up. That wouldn't be fair to her or those around her. 

"She needs to pull through," Hoseok breathes out worriedly. Yes, they all feel the same. She needs to pull through. She needs to make it through this. She had come through too much just to lose it all and make it seem as if this was all for nothing.

Liliana was sat next to Leigh once again, both of them now ventured further into the forest. Liliana was worried that this final test will only result in failure. That thought itself was disheartening for the young girl. She wanted this to be a success. 

"Are you ready," Leigh asked her once they were far enough from their serene spot. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," was her simple reply as she looked to the sky beyond the tall trees that surrounded them. The sun shining through the leaves made it seem as if all will be okay, but even they were unsure of that.

"Let's see if you have control over them then." 

Liliana watched as Leigh pulled a small special knife from her jacket pocket. This is the moment they find out if this training was worth it or if it was all for nothing.

Liliana's heart was drumming in her chest, the boys watching with fast beating hearts as well. Everyone in this moment was holding their breath. They really had no idea what the outcome was going to be. 

Leigh sliced her own wrist, making a deep gash. The blood was beading on the surface as she winced in pain when the sharp object had sliced her skin.

Liliana gently took Leigh's hand, turning it over so she could observe the cut properly. She closed her eyes loosely, taking a deep breath before opening them and placing her hand over the wound. 

She urged her powers to heal Leigh, but when nothing was happening, she was slowly losing hope. If this didn't work then she would give up completely. She would surrender and lose her powers completely. This small cut was the fate of what Liliana will decide to do.

Before Liliana could heal it, it had healed on its own. Liliana was becoming discouraged because of this.

"Take a breather and we'll try it again. The next time though might kill me if you're unable to heal me," Leigh spoke softly. The worry that Liliana had felt was even stronger now. She didn't want to be the reason that her friend dies.

The boys were all becoming saddened when they saw the tears of frustration form in their friend's eyes, their hearts breaking because they know she'll give everything up after this.

"You have this Liliana, don't give up too soon," Leigh kept encouraging the young girl. She wasn't listening to her words though. Nothing was more frightening in this moment than seeing if she had truly conquered what she came into the woods to conquer.

Liliana stood up on shaky legs, her entire body was shaking violently. Her nerves were getting the better of her to the point it was hard for her to control her own body. Her body language was showing just how nervous she was. Everyone saw it, even the boys who were watching with the same nervousness.

"I am praying she makes it through this," Jungkook speaks into the silent air. They were all holding their breaths, not a single sound had resounded through the air, you could hear the smallest pin drop.

"If she fails this, she fails herself," Yuki speaks up. Some of the boys couldn't stand how blunt Yuki was, but they all knew that she spoke the truth, no matter how hurtful it was.

"Not with that intriguing and mysterious girl by her side," Jungkook defended Liliana. He was intrigued by who this mysterious girl was.

He has never had his eyes so glued on another person, especially another female. Jungkook was one to shy away from girls, but this one seemed different. This one had captured his curious eye. He wants to get to know her. He wants to get closer.

"Breathe Liliana," her voice rang through the monitors. It was angelic to him. He was completely captivated, and the rest of the boys knew this.

"Okay," Liliana responds breathlessly. It's a wonder how she even survived this long with how nervous the young doctor tends to get. Her heart was drumming in her chest, her forehead and palms sweating profusely. 

Everyone sees the nerve wracked girl, yet there's nothing they can do to help her. In this final test, not even Leigh can help her. She was alone. Leigh could only help her with soothing and calming words, the rest was up to the girl who had no hope for herself. 

Yes, Liliana Clarice has lost all hope in herself. She felt this was all futile. She felt as if she was a failure, so why even try. She doesn't understand why she's trying so hard. This is all a mystery to even herself. 

Why am I setting myself up for failure? Why can't I just lose all my powers and walk put of these woods? Why do I torture myself with all of this false hope? I'm just a pathetic doctor who will never amount to anything.

Her thoughts were her own demons. They wouldn't help her any. She needed to rid of them and believe in herself, even if it was just a little. A tiny bit of faith in herself could bring her a long way, yet, she couldn't seem to do it. Her negative thoughts were winning against her wishful thinking of having some type of hope.

"Liliana, I believe in you, you can do this. Don't listen to your negative thoughts," Leigh had tried encouraging her. Her voice was soothing. It cut through the negativity like a sword. 

Liliana nodded as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked to Leigh, then to the knife Leigh was holding in her hand. This wasn't a plain knife either. Once it pierces a supernatural being, if not healed right away, they die. 

"Are you ready?"

Liliana nods her head slightly, unsure of whether or not she truly was ready.

"You can't be hesitant Liliana. You have to be sure you're ready, because this knife can kill me." 

Liliana nodded her head, this time with a lot more assertion. Leigh also nodded. Everyone watching was holding their breath as they looked on with curiosity.

Leigh raised the knife and drove it into her lower left abdomen. Blood started to ooze out of the wound right away as the mermaid crumpled to the ground, desperately gasping for air.

Liliana froze in that moment. She was frightened. Her friend could die if she failed. The person laying on the ground will die if Liliana can't heal her. She was panicking. The desperate gasps of air that the young mermaid was making scared Liliana. 

Everyone was watching as they saw the hesitation wash over Liliana's eyes. They didn't know what to expect. This could go one of 2 ways and they were all hoping that it would go the right way.

Liliana dropped to her knees next to the dying girl. She pulled Leigh into her arms as she hovered her hand over the wound. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she willed her powers to heal her friend.

Nothing was happening. Everyone was becoming disappointed. This was the final stage and nothing was coming from it. Liliana started crying out in frustration. She felt useless. All hope was completely dissipated into thin air. A dark, hopeless void replaced the little bit of faith she had held.

Then, right in that moment, her powers began to heal Leigh. Liliana was aware of it this time. She had control over it. She stopped it and then started it again just to be sure, and sure enough, her powers were bending to her will.

Leigh was completely healed and stood up as if nothing had happened. Leigh was happy as well as the young doctor.

"You did it! You've gained control over your own powers! I'm so proud of you," Leigh exclaimed, excitement surging through her body. 

Liliana nodded in agreement. She was in too much of a shock to say anything. She was unsure of how she should feel. Should she feel relieved? Happy? Excited? Relieved? All of the above? She wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that she had saved the person who was with her through this since day two. Day one was when she was attacked by the person who became her only friend in these lonely woods.

The onlooking group all breathed out a sigh of relief. They were happy that even she had surpassed her father. They looked to one another, nodding their heads as they entered the woods to collect their friend.

"That was scary," Hoseok voiced out. The boys all nodded in agreement as they ventured far into the woods.

"Liliana," Yoongi spoke once they arrived. Liliana turned her head to see the boys, and Yuki, standing there. 

She rushed into Yoongi's arms and hugged him tightly, pulling away to hug the others just as tightly. Jungkook, however, was preoccupied with the beautiful creature standing in front of them. 

"Who are you," he breathlessly asked. His eyes scanned over her. He was curious indeed.

"That does not concern you. All you need to know is that I'm your friend's friend. Do not ask any questions as to who I am or where I come from." Liliana was shocked by Leigh's response. She didn't know that Leigh had this side to her. 

Leigh was so sweet to Liliana, so why is she being like this with Jungkook. Jungkook looked to the ground, disappointment entering his heart. He doesn't know why he was so hurt. He didn't understand it at all, but he shook it off and looked back up.

"I'm sorry for asking then," he replied to her. They both stared at each other, but only Liliana noticed something.

Ever heard of the red string of fate? Well, it was real. It bonded mates together. It showed who belonged to who, and that they will eventually wind up with the right partners. 

The red string of fate started to weave itself, connecting both Leigh and Jungkook together. Liliana was mesmerized by the act. This is the first time she's witnessing two beings fated for each other being brought together.

Nobody else was able to see this though. After the strings were weaved into the two brings, the boys decided to take Liliana home, both Yuki and Leigh following them.

Yuki wanted to go because she doesn't want Liliana to kiss Yoongi again, and Leigh is going because she doesn't trust the boys with her precious friend. She was overprotective of those that mattered to her most, and right now, Liliana was the one that mattered to her.

Little did Leigh know was that the real reason she's going is to be close to Jungkook.


	16. Yuki and Yoongi

3rd Person's Pov 

Yoongi had just become a vampire. He was lost. He didn't know what he was doing. He was afraid. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

What was this agonizing thirst he was experiencing? Is there a way for him to get rid of It? If so, how? The person who turned him had left Yoongi. He walked away from Yoongi. He didn't want to care for Yoongi just yet, he wanted the young man to figure things out, then he'll care for the young vampire.

He was in the forest all alone with these newly found sharp canines. He sat there against the tree, clawing at his throat. The thirst was killing him. He needed to stop it, yet he didn't know how. It was burning his throat. He wanted to scream. He needed it to stop. It was killing him.

"That's not going to help you," a female's voice states. 

Yoongi looks to see a pair of smooth, long legs in front of him. He allowed his eyes to travel up slowly to get a good look at the stranger before him. Her hourglass figure was nothing to be ignorant of. It was perfect. Her porcelain skin was incredible. She was a captivating beauty that stood in front of the vampire.

She had sharp, yet soft features. Her dark hair flowed in the wind around her so perfectly. Her lips were plump, they looked really soft. Her eyes being the most captivating feature she owns. Yoongi was truly in a trance when he checks out this stunning beauty in front of him.

A playful gleam was showcasing in her eyes. "Seems somebody's caught in my web," she muses. Her voice was soft, taunting even.

Caught in her web? What did she mean? Who was this strange beauty in front of Him? What was her purpose for standing here in front of a helpless vampire?

Yoongi couldn't find the words to speak. He was too shocked by the person standing in front of him. His words were caught in his throat.

She kneels in front of him, outstretching her neck. "You need to drink blood." 

Instantly, Yoongi's eyes turned red, bringing his lips to her neck. He didn't know what he was doing exactly, but it seemed as if his body was well aware of what it was doing. He was allowing his body to take control of itself, seeing as how it seemed to know what it was that he needed to stop this horrific burning he was experiencing.

"Let me warn about something before you do bite into my neck," She speaks up, leaving Yoongi's teeth to softly land on her neck. "Once a vampire drinks from a full demon, they are tethered to one another. That can be broken at any time if one kills the other. With this newfound information, are you sure you want to drink from me?"

Neither party had moved as Yoongi digested this information. Did he really want to be promised to someone he doesn't know? Well, she is beautiful. She has confidence and grace about her, which had appealed to Yoongi.

Without another moment's hesitation, he bit into her neck. Her blood flowed down his throat smoothly. Her blood was addicting. It was unlike anything he has ever drunk before.

His thirst was dissipating. That burning feeling he was feeling in his throat was slowly disappearing the more this person's blood flowed effortlessly into his mouth.

Unbeknownst to them, that red string of fate was intertwining through them. It was connecting the two bodies together. This was the start of a relationship whether they wanted it to be or not.

Yoongi finally pulled away, looking the female in the eyes. "What is your name," he finally decided to ask her. 

A sly smirk played on her lips. "Yuki," she replies. 

A silence falls between them. It wasn't awkward, it was soothing, calming. They just stared at one another. 

"So, we're now tied to one another," Yoongi questions, not really sure on how he should feel. Should be happy? Afraid? Angry? Which emotion is he supposed to feel?

"We are, and I have a really handsome lover too now," Yuki replies with amusement coating her voice. 

For some reason, Yoongi was completely calm about the fact that he's promised to a person he doesn't even know.

He leans forward to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle. She instantly kissed him back. Their lips molded perfectly together. He cupped the side of her face in his hand as he deepens the kiss a little, pulling away a little later.

Yoongi had never felt this way about anyone before. His stomach was doing flips as their lips were only an inch apart.

"That took me by surprise," Yuki giggled. 

"It took me by surprise too," Yoongi whispers. For some reason, he doesn't regret it.

"Until I'm ready to claim you as mine 100%, you're allowed to mess around. Just don't fall for anyone else," Yuki warns Yoongi darkly. Her eyes have become black when she said that.

Yoongi slowly nods his head. He didn't want to get her angry, so he has to agree with whatever she says. Would he want to mess around with anyone anyway? He doesn't think so, but you never truly know.

[>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><>>

Present Day 

Yoongi was thinking back to his first encounter with Yuki.  It was mesmerizing and scary all at once. He looks over to see Yuki peacefully sleeping.

Without realizing it, he smiles softly at her sleeping face, brushing hair out of her face that may have fallen in her face. He didn't want to believe it, but he has truly fallen for the demon laying beside him.

He really did fall for her, but his heart was also falling for someone else. He needed to straighten his feelings out. Better yet, he doesn't want to know what Yuki will do if he did fall for this other person.

Her warning is ringing through his head stronger than ever. He doesn't know what to do if he does fall for the other.

Amidst his thoughts, Yuki slowly flutter her eyes open. She peers up at Yoongi, sitting up as she scoots back until her back is resting against the headboard. 

"You're deep in thought," she observes. Yoongi looks to the shorter female sitting next to him.

"Something like that," He mumbles. They make eye contact, holding for what seems like years to them.

Not one moved their gaze from the other nor blinked. It was just the two of them in a world full of people. Time seemed to stop in that moment.

"What was it about," Yuki asks, finally breaking the silence and bringing them both back to reality.

"It was the very first encounter we ever had with each other. I was remembering what happened between the two of us and how we had become one," Yoongi whispers. 

"Do you regret that day?" The question lingered in the air. Yuki had a hurt tone to her voice when she had asked.

Despite her being coldhearted, she actually loved Yoongi. Ever since that day in the forest, she had been in love with him. Demons typically don't interfere with other beings, but there was something about Yoongi that drew Yuki to him.

Yoongi was an exception in Yuki's eyes. He was her one and only. If he did regret it and wanted out, then he would have to kill her. That's the only way the bond between them will go away.

"Do I regret it?" Yoongi voices the question, pondering it for a minute. 

Yuki looks at his handsome face, trying to read his expression. She feels as if he's taking too long to answer. Her heart started to drop as the silence fell between them.

The air was thick. It was suffocating Yuki. She has no idea what was running through the black haired male's mind. This is the time she wished she were a mind reader.

"No, I don't regret it at all," he finally answers her. 

You can see her relax completely with his reply. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It seemed like he was giving up on her, but that may have just all been in her head.

"I honestly thought you would have given up on us because of Liliana," Yuki speaks aloud, avoiding Yoongi's eye contact. She felt ashamed to even think that he would leave her for another. Yuki didn't want him gone, but she doesn't want to be too selfish either, which is why when he said he didn't regret, she was really happy.

"Why would I leave you for her," He questions. Yoongi was confused when it came to Yuki. He never knew what she was thinking or why she was thinking what she was thinking. 

Yuki was a woman full of endless mysteries. It was intriguing to Yoongi and he thought that was one of her many many charms.

Yuki meets Yoongi's curious gaze, her heart stopping when their eyes meet. She really was falling hard for the male sitting next to her. 

"I just thought that you didn't have feelings for me anymore since I was away for a year with no contact. A new pretty girl who has an attitude and spice to her came into all of your lives, so I thought you really were falling for that new girl," Yuki whispers. She couldn't help but admit that Liliana was a pretty girl.

"I wouldn't leave you so easily for another person. Not without talking to you first. Besides, you said it yourself, we can mess around until you're ready to officially claim me as yours." Yoongi's tone was softer than ever. It held such gentleness to it that brought a smile to Yuki's face, a bright warm smile.

Liliana was standing in front of their room with a tray of breakfast for the pair when she heard the entire conversation. In this moment, she was glad she didn't open herself  completely up to the young vampire.

If she didn't open herself up, why does she feel betrayed? Why does it hurt to hear this conversation? She didn't understand it. What Liliana did know was that she wasn't going to trust any of them one bit.

She's going to do what she needs to, then leave this place for good. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on their door, waiting for a response.

"Who is it," Yuki shouts. Who was disturbing  their quality time?

"It's Liliana," Liliana replies a bit shyly. Despite her being tough, she felt intimidated  when it came to Yuki.

"What do you want?" Yuki was beyond annoyed now. If it were one of the boys, she wouldn't care, but it's the one who made her think that she was losing Yoongi.

"I have a tray of breakfast for you and Yoongi. Jin had asked me to bring it up to you guys." Liliana was trying to keep her composure. She didn't want to start a fight so early in the morning, nor was she in the mood for one.

The door opens to reveal a sleepy Yoongi who smiles softly at Liliana. He holds his hands out to take the tray.

"Can we talk later today," He asks her innocently as she places the tray in his hands. 

Liliana rolled her eyes. She doesn't have time for sweet talks or apologies. He should've never led the girl on if he were promised to another. 

"Why would you want to speak to me?" Her tone was harsh.

"we need to set some things straight," He calmly replies. He didn't know why she was being so cold towards him.

"About how you led me on and made me believe you wanted more when in reality you already had someone? Or how about the fact that you were a person I was willing to trust but you destroyed that and I can't trust anyone again," she spat out. 

Yoongi looked at her shocked, Yuki now standing behind him with a smirk playing on her bold lips. Yuki was satisfied that she had won over the foreigner. 

"What's the matter, someone was falling for my man," Yuki taunts.

Liliana scoffs, turning to walk away before she does something she may regret. None of them are worth her rage, but before she does turn, she sees the red string again. It's connecting the two in front of her, so now she knows that she would have never had a chance with Yoongi. 

She wasn't ever fated to be with him, Yuki was. As Liliana walks away, she ponders on who she may be fated to, if she's fated to anyone.


	17. Living Life

Liliana's Pov

I sat in the backyard on the hammock, not really wanting to be bothered by anybody. I was just enjoying the peaceful, quiet atmosphere around me.

The sun was shining down on me with very few clouds in the sky, and a gentle breeze swaying through my hair. Seeing Yuki and Yoongi together for the past week was really upsetting, especially now that she's touring with the boys. Have I become interested in Yoongi? Yes I have, but she's here now, so I can't really do anything except for watch them be happy together. It was difficult to see someone you've become quite intrigued with dote on another girl while being near you.

The calmness of the scenery was a huge contrast to what was going on internally. I'm confused with everything. I'm hurting and wanting to crawl into a dark hole, yet the scenery surrounding me was the complete opposite of my depressive thoughts. It helped calmed me down a bit.

What's even more upsetting is that they all leave for a world tour tomorrow, and they won't be back for a while, leaving me all by my lonesome self.  Maybe this will give me more time to do research on those scientists, and see what it is I'm supposed to do. Maybe I can get what I need to do done and leave this place for good.

I needed to figure out what I was supposed to do before I decided leave for good. Before any of that though, I needed to speak with Jonghyun. He was the one who had survived that place completely. I needed to know how he felt. I needed to know his exact thoughts. I just needed to know the torment he was placed through. That will at least give me a little insight on what I'm going to possibly face if I ever do get caught. I need to mentally prepare myself for the task ahead.

Thing is, I'm actually afraid of him. We never really encountered one another except for that one time at the hospital, and when he almost killed Leigh in the forest. He's a powerful being I know that, so I have every right to be scared. I don't even know the safest way to approach him, or if there is even a safe way. For all I know, he could kill me upon the first meeting with him. I needed to know how I could to him without being this afraid of what the possible outcomes with him could be.

As I continue to lay there in the hammock while lost in my thoughts, a warm comforting breeze flowed through the air yet again. This was so peaceful, I never wanted it to end. I wanted time freeze in this exact moment. Not a worry in my mind as I lay here basking in the Sun, my previous thoughts long gone. The gentleness of nature had a way of making me forget what I was even worrying about. It was a good thing I came out here to soak in the sun's rays.

My peaceful tranquility was broken when in the near distance, I could hear some voices talking. The two voices were definitely both males. I sigh internally as I try to listen in on what they were saying.

"Jungkook, she isn't talking to you, give it up man," Namjoon spoke to Jungkook. I wonder who they're talking about. This has peeked my curiosity. 

" But, she's...... I'm captivated by her. How can I not try to talk to her," Jungkook argues back. 

I wonder what they're talking about. It sounds a bit personal, I shouldn't get involved, yet I'm so curious. Being the curious little bee I am, I get up to walk over to them.

Both males look in my direction when I approach them, causing them to halt their conversation. They stared at me as I stared right back at them. It was hard to read their expressions. I didn't want to bluntly ask, but they're too difficult to read, so I'm going to have to smooth my way into the conversation. Question is, how do I do that?

"You two are extremely loud," I bluntly tell them. I didn't mean to be so blunt, it just came out that way.

"And you're not," Jungkook counters back out of embarrassment. If I look closely, I could see him blushing just ever so slightly. He probably got nervous that I had overheard their entire conversation which made me even more curious.

"Hmmm, seems as if someone is all blushy. Is it because of Leigh," I tease him. You could see him turn an even darker shade of red. He was confused as to his own feelings, but he was certain that the mermaid had intrigued him. I became confident that Leigh was the person they were talking about just now, making me a little giddy inside because I think they suit each other very well.

"Just shut it," He mumbled quietly as he briskly walked away from me. He probably didn't want me to tease him anymore about her. Namjoon looks at me, shaking his head as he walks away with Jungkook. 

I just shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, yawning while laying back down in the hammock. Before I get a chance to take a nap, Leigh comes out to me. I flicker my eyes up to her to see her staring at Jungkook. The look on her face was that of one watching a loved one walk away from them. 

Smirking, I sit up as I continue to watch her watch him. It seems as if someone has a little interest in the vampire, whereas the vampire has an interest in the mermaid/vampire mixbreed. I'm definitely going to tease both of them about this for days on end until they start talking to one another.

"You're interested in him," I finally speak up, taking her out of her trance. Her eyes flickered to me, then back to him. You could tell she was definitely intrigued by the black haired male. We stood there for some time, not one talking to the other as she digested the words I had spoken to her.

"You shouldn't be one to tease when the one you like is tethered to someone else," she counters back jokingly. I just shake my head, allowing a light chuckle to escape my lips as I finally stand up to stand next to her.

"If it means anything, he's intrigued by you as well," I whisper out softly, finally gaining her full attention. She looks to me, watching as a smile forms on my lips when I look to the now emptied plain where the two males had disappeared into.

"How would you know that he's intrigued by me?" You could hear a small excitement in her voice, her also looking ahead. 

"I overheard them talking about you. Looks like you've got quite the fanboy," I giggle out. I take another peek in her direction to see a light pink dancing on her cheeks. 

"Yea right," she mumbles, walking away briskly. I burst out into laughter, wiping away my tears from laughing so hard. This is going to be a lot of fun. 

I decide to walk away, leaving Leigh to watching ahead longingly for her interest. When I walk into the house, I see Yuki sitting on Yoongi's lap. Ignoring the two lovebirds, I go upstairs to see Jin. 

I have a few questions and I know he's the one who could potentially answer them, yet I feel so nervous about asking him anything. He hasn't really given me a reason to feel nervous, so why is my heart drumming in my chest the closer I get to his room.

Something is telling me to run the other way, but I ignore that voice and keep moving towards his door. I don't know why I was this nervous as my unsteady hand knocks on the solid oak wood door.

I waited for what seemed like ages before the door eerily creeps opened. I peek through the crack to see a dark room, nobody in sight. My mind at this point was telling me to turn the other way, but my body wanted to keep moving forward. 

Shakily, I push the door open, still seeing nobody in sight. The room is too dark, but I see a pair of red orbs move swiftly in the room. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest as I placed one foot into the room.

"You seriously have some kind of death wish," A raspy voice whispers lowly, making me jump. 

I slowly turn around, clutching at my chest as I rest against the wall. I try to steady my breathing before looking to the person in front of me. When I open my eyes, I see both Yuki and Yoongi standing there, both looking at me as if I'm an idiot.

"I was just going to talk to Jin," I finally gain the courage to speak up. The two of them just shake their heads, Yoongi closing the door that I had just pushed opened.

"That would be a stupid move on your part," Yuki speaks up, her voice laced with disgust. I get that I had kissed her man, but in my defense, I didn't know he belonged to someone.

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully," Yoongi says, returning to Yuki's side. I flicker my eyes in his direction, waiting for him to continue what he wanted to say. "Tonight is a full moon, you cannot be near Seokjin during the day and night of a full moon." His voice was low, it's almost as if he was afraid. 

I just stare at Yoongi, not understanding why he was telling me to stay away from one of the nicest people here. What could be so bad about Seokjin during the full moon? I really didn't get it. 

"Why can't I be near him," I asked, my voice a bit shaky. I need to know why I'm being told to stay away.

"He isn't the Seokjin you have come to known right now. He's different. He's more viscious and violent. He will kill you if he senses you're not a vampire who's going into his domain. Don't take these words lightly, and stay out of his room." I look to Yoongi on disbelief. 

No, that can't be right. That's not Jin. Jin is gentle and the most caring out of all of them. There has to be a different reason why I'm not allowed near him. 

Both of them just stare at me as my mind starts running wild. I just slowly nod my head in understanding, turning on my heel to practically run back to my room. 

Once in my room, I lay on my bed, going back to Yoongi's words about Jin. I still couldn't believe it. It really didn't sound like Jin at all, but I don't know any of them that well.

Why am I even here still? I learned to control my powers, I should be packing up to leave and to return to my best friend. I promised her that I would return to her.

Something tells me that I should stay where I am though. There are so many questions without any answers. I'm conflicted on what I need to do, so I'm going with my gut feeling on this and staying where I am.

Is it the right decision? I don't know. Will I be in even more danger if I leave? Probably. Will I stay with the vampires or leave? I'm not sure on that. I'll stay for a little bit at least until I'm able to speak with Jin to clarify what's going on.

He's the only one that I can ask. He's the only one that I could trust, even if he's not himself at the moment. I'll just wait until he becomes the normal Jin again, then I'll ask him what I want to ask him.


	18. Information

3rd Person's Pov 

The next day, the house was a wreck as everyone stood in the basement with weapons they had used to defend themselves the night before from their friend who had gone crazy. 

Jin woke up in a confused state as to why he was bruised and battered, along with the house being a complete mess. There was glass shattered everywhere along with broken furniture. 

Realization had hit the male, realization that it had been him that had destroyed the house. He face now clouded over with worry, his heart shattering at the thought of him hurting Liliana. He knew his other friends were safe, but he wasn't sure about the young female. 

In a distressed state, he ran downstairs to see how she was, looking frantically around. Each of his friends stares at him as he looked them over, them slowly pointing to a corner to a female curled into it with her hands over her ears and her head in her knees. Her hair was all over her face as she slowly lifted her tear stained face to meet the eyes of the man she has come to call her friend.

Jin felt a ping in his chest when he saw her torn state, slowly walking over to her to see if he had created any injuries on her body. When he crouched in front of her, she didn't flinch, she stayed there looking into Jin's eyes, studying them as he cupped her cheek.

"Did I hurt you princess," Jin whispered as he too studied her face. She just shook her head in response, her throat dry from all the screaming she had done.

The previous night was hell for her to witness such a brutal beating to someone they had all cared for. Jin had somehow gotten out of his room, making everyone retreat to the basement as he thrashed about the house like a wild animal.

To Liliana, it was as if he was a beast being let out of confinement. When everyone was retreating, she had just stood there watching as Jin took his hands to tear into the furniture. She watched him as he threw picture frames against the walls along with plates and cups.

Nobody would dare move the frightened girl, they wanted her to see what type of beings they are, and just how dangerous they could be. Jimin, however, was against it every step of the way because Liliana could have died, but the others had assured him that they would pull her away if her life was placed in danger.

Jin finally turned his intimidating red eyes to look at the frozen girl, him snarling as he straightened himself. He smirked, walking closer to her in a sinister manner. Liliana still couldn't move, her body was stuck there. She had faith that Jin wouldn't hurt her, but she knew this beast was no longer Jin. He was someone completely different, a monster she hadn't recognized.

He suddenly lunged at her, only to be thrown back by Yoongi. Yuki stood to the side, gripping Liliana's arm to drag her to the basement with the others. Liliana couldn't take her eyes off of Yoongi beating Jin with a bat to get him knocked out, but it was no use because Jin just took the bat and snapped it with one hand.

"You seriously have a death wish," she whispered yelled at the confused female, the others looking to her.

Reality was finally sinking into the young girl as she crawled to the corner, her screams ringing through the basement, taking everyone by surprise. Everyone just stared at the girl, unsure what to do. She stayed in the corner all night long. 

Jin stared at the girl, collecting her memories of the previous night, sighing in relief that the other boys were there to stop Jin from harming her.

"I'm glad you're safe," He states, getting to his feet. She too rose to her feet, nodding her head slowly as they all make their way back upstairs.  None of them dared spoke a single word, not until Liliana spoke.

"I need a favor from Jin," Liliana finally speaks up, all eyes turning to her. She took a deep breath, knowing her request may be a dangerous one.

"And what would that be," He asks quietly. Everyone was waiting for the request to be spoken, some of them preparing to say no because they know that it was going to be a ridiculous one. 

"I want you to get me a meeting with Jonghyun, only you can do that seeing as how you're the only one the demons and wolves haven't tried tearing into." Her voice was stern, strong and she stood her ground as she looked up to the taller male.

He widened his eyes in shock, looking to everyone else as they gasped at her. "How do you know that?" 

"When you're a doctor, you find ways to get information that you need that is beneficial to you and your patients. I just applied that to this situation and found out this information." She was proud of herself. Liliana knew exactly what she was doing, just not how dangerous this could be. Jonghyun was a very dangerous being to go near, but maybe he'd be willing to talk to the girl if Jin had requested it.

Nobody really knew why, but Jin was the only one Jonghyun would talk to civilly and if Jin asked him to do something, Jonghyun would most likely do it depending on what it was.

"Do you know what you're asking of me? Do you know how dangerous it can be for you to meet with him?" The worry in Jin's voice didn't go unnoticed by the girl, so she nodded her head.

She knew all of that, she knew what she was asking would be crazy on her part, but she didn't have any other choice. She had to do something to get information on the scientists.

"Before I agree to do this, what is it that you want with him?" 

"I need to ask him about his time being held in captivity. If I'm to stop these scientists, I need as much inside information as I can get, so I need to speak to the one who got captured and made it out." They all stared at her.

"Why not just ask me what you need to know," Yoongi steps in. He looks to the girl with the crazy request.

"Sure you were captured, and sure you may know some things, but let's not forget that you had died. You didn't cooperate with them, so you won't have the necessary answers to my questions." Everyone stayed quiet as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine, I'll get you in with Jonghyun, just don't do anything stupid when you're in a meeting with him. I won't be able to save you if he wishes to harm you, so be as polite as you can," Jin warns. The young girl presses her lips in a firm line, her heart drumming in her chest, nodding her head slowly.

Satisfied with just that, he turned on his heels to leave the house, leaving everyone else to clean the mess of the house. They all finally get done after hours and hours of hard work, trying to restore the house to its formal glory.

Jin had returned home later that night, going into Liliana's room, sitting at the foot of her bed as she slowly closed the book she was reading down, her back resting against the headboard of her bed. He smiles triumphantly, earning a confused look from the tired girl.

"He has agreed to meet with you tomorrow morning, be sure to get plenty of rest," He says, getting up and walking out to leave Liliana to gawk at the spot the male was just sitting in.

The next morning finally came, Liliana getting dressed in skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a pair of flats. She was ready in no time, meeting Jin at the front door.

"Be careful," Jimin says as he waved the young girl goodbye. She waved in return with a smile on her face.

"Be sure to bring her back to us," Leigh warned, Jin laughing nervously.

"I'm sure Jin will bring her back," Jungkook states shyly as he looked away from Leigh who had looked to the shy boy with a smirk.

"By the time I come back, you two better be an item," Liliana shouts jokingly at the two. Both Leigh and Jungkook choked, their faces becoming red as they looked in the opposite direction of the other. Liliana bursted into laughter at that. 

"Come on now before we're late. Jonghyun loses his patience with those who are late," Jin tries to hurry Liliana along, to which she complies with his orders.

Jin took her to the deepest part of the woods, back to the cave she had stayed in before. They walk into the dark musky cave, Jin lighting a torch to light their way until they get to the end of the cave where a small lamp was lit.

Jonghyun was already sitting on the couch, looking at his new company. He beckons for Liliana to sit, shooing Jin away. Once Jin had left, the two stared at each other, one was calm as the other was really nervous.

The nervous one studied the male, studying his features. She couldn't find a single flaw in the male, he was very handsome. She shook her head, clearing herself of those thoughts.

"What did want to see me about," His deep voice rang out through the cave. This caught her attention, her looking into his cold dark eyes.

"Well, it's about your stay when you were with the scientists," Liliana finally answered the awaiting male. He smirked a bit as he leaned forward, resting his hands in his lap. 

"Then, let's get this done and over with, ask me any questions you may have," He whispered. She could be wrong, but it seemed as if he was a bit distressed. 

"Did they do any testing on you?" He looked to her incredulously. She was now feeling dumb for asking such an obvious question. "Well of course they did," she laughed nervously. "Okay, moving to the next question. What did you feel? How was your experience?"

Jonghyun's expression had turned dark at this point. He looked scary, and Liliana wanted to escape from him, yet something told her to stay.

"It was horrible, you weren't your own person, you were whatever they wanted you to be. They tested on you constantly, drained you of your energy and deprived you of your necessary nutrients. They really wanted to try to kill you. You were a caged animal in the hands of butchers who wanted to slaughter you. They are ruthless and heartless. There was one thing that they had that had kept us from harming them," he pauses to look at me. I was recording everything he was telling me.

This bit of information can help me, especially that last part. She stares into the eyes of the demon/werewolf. "And what was that," Her shaky voice dared to ask.

"There's this pale blue stone each of them holds that repels us from using our powers against them. They're untouchable as long as they hold them." He stands up, walking away slowly after that explanation. "Don't go after them alone Liliana, we are here with you too since they threatened my family. Also, I ask for some of your time at a later date since I have given you some of mine." 

She looked to his back in surprise. Was he really asking this of her? Of the very person he didn't want anything to do with in the first place? If she wanted to keep somewhat of an alliance for now, she would have to agree. 

"Okay," she simply replied, Jonghyun finally walking away. She was left there to ponder on her next actions, which would be to research these pale blue stones and how to get rid of them.

This is going to be a long journey for them all.


	19. The Date

Jonghyun's Pov 

I waited by the lake I had told her to meet me at, hoping she'd actually come. What I didn't understand is why I was so intrigued by the young doctor who lived with those vampires. What was so appealing about her that I was actually willing to spend an entire day with her?

Amidst my thoughts, I see someone in white wedges with a brown underlining approach me as my eyes travelled up the tan legs to see a white sun dress with a yellow braided belt that tied around her waist. Her brown hair was down, yet she kept it curly and it was nice to look at. I look to her face to see that she had done some makeup, but it was very subtle with a light brown eyeshadow that glittered in the sun's rays, light blush to give her cheeks a nice rosey look and some lip gloss that made her lips shine.

She was absolutely stunning compared to how I looked. I was just wearing a black t-shirt that was loose on me with a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans and white sneakers with black linings near the bottom. My hair was tossled back and to the side, my forehead being exposed. 

She was an attractive being, I'd give her that, but why would she dress up for a day out with me?

"Why are you just staring at me," She finally speaks up after I couldn't take my eyes off her. 

"I'm just wondering why you're all dressed up?" I just kept looking her up and down, seeing the beauty she held.

"It wasn't my choice, I wanted jeans and a t-shirt but the boys weren't having that. They forced me to put this on," she huffs out. I stared at her more to see the slight pout on her lips. I was truly intrigued by her.

"Dr.Clarice," I finally speak up after another moment of silence. Her eyes meet mine, them looking into my own eyes.

"Just call me Liliana," she whispers softly. I wonder if she's scared or nervous. 

"Liliana, just follow me, I'm taking you out somewhere," I stupidly say out of nervousness. Of course I'm taking her out somewhere, I told her that upon our meeting last week. How much more awkward can this get?

"Are you seriously just ordering me around? I'll have-" I placed two fingers on her mouth to get her to stop talking. She looked to me wide eyed, her mouth just hanging open loosely.

"I wasn't trying to order you around, I'm just taking you to an amusement park, I heard girls like those kinds of things," I clarify my actions, causing her to burst out into laughter. I looked at her quizzically to see her holding her lower abdomen as she bends over laughing, taking one of her hands to wipe the falling tears out of her eyes.

I was so confused, I didn't know what was so funny. Was it something I had said? Did I do something wrong? I really wasn't understanding why she was laughing.

"Y-you are too awkward," she breaths out when she stops laughing. "This isn't some kind of date is it? If so, you suck at asking girls out," she continues on, smiling widely at me. 

I purse my lips at her reaction, turning on my heel so my back is facing her. "I'm new to these things," I mumble out shyly. 

I hear her footsteps on the grass as she comes to stand next to me, her tucking her hair behind her ear. "Looks like they were right to get me to dress into a sun dress," She giggles softly, me looking to her to see that beautiful smile on her face.

Is she some kind of charmer? Why am I suddenly drawn to her when I originally didn't really care for her? What's changed in these months that have passed since I last saw her in the hospital? Is she placing me under a spell? No, that's not possible because I'm one of the more powerful beings out there and I would definitely know if she was trying to compel me or not. Then what is it? What's this feeling I get when I look at her?

"You shouldn't stare at someone for too long, they'll get the wrong idea," She speaks into the still air teasingly. I rolled my eyes and took her hand to lead her to the amusement park. 

Luckily, the amusement park wasn't too far away, allowing us to be able to walk so we could enjoy the beautiful sun that's shining it's warm rays on us with the slight breeze in the air. Today is truly a beautiful summery day, and it's not too hot out.

When we get there, I pay for us to go in, asking Liliana what she wanted to do first. I watched as her nose scrunched a little as she looked around, pondering on what it was she wanted to do.

"How about we compete in some games with each other," She suggested. I couldn't help but smile at that, nodding my head in agreement seeing as how we're both competitive people.

We sit at the water race, both of us aiming our water guns towards the middle of the clown, awaiting for the signal to go off for us to start. As soon as the bell rings, we both press our water guns, my hand slipping off which gave her the lead, so naturally she won that one, laughing as she took a giant unicorn.

I shook my head to her, looking around to see what else we could compete in. We wound up playing darts and balloons, where you throw darts to pop balloons, me winning that one, tossing balls into gold fish bowls, her getting more gold fish than me, ring toss, which I won, and even a ball toss where you knock down glass bottles, which I won too. 

Everything that was won though still goes to Liliana. We are currently sitting on a bench while eating icecream, the gold fish and stuffed animals surrounding us. 

"How are we going to carry all of this by ourselves," I questioned, looking at everything we won.

"I'll call Jin to get some boys to come and help us if I have to, for the time being there's a cart we could use right over there as we go around to do other things," She says as she points towards an empty cart that was across from us. 

I get up and take the cart, placing all of our things in there, both of us walking around the amusement park, her looking around at what she wanted to do next.

Overall, we wound up riding most of the rollercoasters, her getting sick after the last one that went about 300 feet in the air, riding the carousel, a water log ride, a love dove ride that went through a tunnel and showed live scenes, which was really cringey, but she seemed to enjoy it, and the Ferris wheel.

While on the Ferris wheel, the sun was starting to set, creating the cheesiest scene ever. Us being at the top, she seemed to just look around, getting a view before her. Her face was that of a child at Christmas time. She was exuding so much amazement on her face as she just kept looking around. I smiled at her reaction, just imagining how excited she would be if it were dark and she saw the entire place lit up at night.

"This is absolutely beautiful. The view from way up here is amazing," She whispers more to herself than to me, but I still heard the words, letting out a light chuckle. 

"And you didn't want to come on the ride," I teased her, her pouting at me as she kicked me lightly.

"You can't blame me for being afraid of heights," she huffed out in retaliation.

"But yet you went on rollercoasters."

"I went on them because you're not in the air for long, even though the incline going up is slow, the speed of the rollercoaster going down is fast, it doesn't stop at the top." 

"Okay okay, I get it," I chuckle out. Once we are on the ground again, I take her hand to lead her towards the exit where Yoongi and Jin were waiting for her. 

She ran to them, hugging them as she brought them over to help her place her stuffed animals into the car. I handed her the goldfish, our hands touching lightly.

"Thank you for showing her a good time Jonghyun. Maybe you're not so bad after all," Yoongi speaks up, his voice holding slight irritation to it. 

I raised an eyebrow at him, Jin slapping him on the back of the head. "You could have said that much more nicely," Jin scolds Yoongi, earning a scoff from the shorter male. "Thank you Jonghyun, she's been so cooped up in that house, not really going out anywhere and we felt bad for her. We knew you'd protect her, so we allowed her to go out with you," Jin says, his tone holding gratitude towards me.

It's strange, they would never have thanked me before, so why now? I looked to Liliana, seeing a small smile form on her face as she looked to the ground. I could tell she was nervous, a bright blush dusting her cheeks.

"Don't thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking Liliana, I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." They all look to me in shock, me rolling my eyes at that.

"Then would we do something again," She asks softly, going back to looking to the ground in a shy manner. 

I smiled softly at her, replying with "of course, but you'll need my number so we can stay in contact," I say, outstrecthing my hand for her phone so I can enter my number.

Once I entered it, I called my phone so I could have her number too, all of them finally leaving. 

I ran away, back to my hideout fast, laying on my bed as I thought about the day. I'm still confused as to how she was able to make me soft enough to enjoy our time together, let alone spend the entire day with her. I need to find out just exactly who this girl is before she breaks all of my walls down completely. 

"Fun day out," My mom asks as she enters my hideout, me rolling my eyes at that. She just comes in whenever she wants.

"Something like that," I mumble.

"Was she pretty?" 

"Wait, how did you know it was with a girl," I asked in bewilderment.

"Because I can smell her scent on you. She's not exactly human, but she is at the same time. Who is she exactly?"

"Mom, it's okay, she's not dangerous."

"Are you certain?"

"If she was, she wouldn't have helped the vampires or that mermaid girl." 

My mom just shook her head, placing her hand on my knee. "Sweetie, you were taken once by the scientists, we don't need you taken again." 

"She's not like that mom, they're after her now too. She was a doctor, but she has healing powers. She can still die by getting pierced by bullets or knives, but it's hard to kill her because her body automatically heals itself. She's a healer mom." 

My mother looks at me and smiles, patting my leg in approvement. Little did we know at the time that danger did lurk around the corner, not only for the werewolves, but for all supernatural beings.


	20. Leigh and Jungkook

Leigh's Pov

Why why why why Why? Why is that boy always invading my mind? Why can't I get rid of his stupid, yet perfect face out of my memories? Why do I want to seek more of him? Just what is Jungkook doing to me?

I took a few deep breaths, allowing my hair to fall down, not even bothering putting it up as I wore skinny jeans with a pale pink button up blouse and white flats. 

Feeling comfortable with myself, I make my way to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge to find something to eat since I was starving. Liliana was standing next to the island, a glass of milk in her hand as she watched me curiously.

"Someone seems to have a lot on her mind," Liliana speaks up, taking a swig of her milk while trying to hide that sly smirk on her lips.

"Uh, well, maybe," I admit, my voice going an octave higher as I try to hide my nervousness. One thing about me is that I'm a horrible liar, so if I'm interrogated, I won't be able to hide the truth of what was bothering me for long.

"I can only guess that it was a certain someone driving you insane," She teases even more. I gulped, taking strawberries out of the fridge, leaning against the counter as I was biting into them, looking at her as I did so. 

"Change of subject, how was your date," I quickly ask, knowing fully well that Liliana won't allow me to live this down. 

"Nope, I'm not telling until you tell me who it was that was invading your mind," She says while folding her arms to stare at me intently.

I sigh audibly, hopping onto the counter, swinging my legs back and forth while eating more strawberries. "Well, you see, it's a certain boy that I met," was all I said, not wanting to admit that it was Jungkook.

"It's Jungkook," she deadpanned, squinting her eyes in my direction. I choked on the strawberry I was eating, letting a nervous laughter which completely caught her attention. "Aha, I was right!" 

"Oh shut it," I mumble out, throwing a strawberry at her. Both of us broke out into fits of giggles that turned into doubled over laughter. 

"What's the commotion in here," one of the males ask while walking in, me turning my head to see that it's Jungkook. 

Instantly, my laughter subsides, us just staring at one another. From the corner of my eye, I see Liliana walk out of the kitchen. This cannot possibly get any more awkward.

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh since you've been here. I guess there is a heart inside of that cold interior of yours," Jungkook mocks me. 

"Excuse me for not being able to trust vampires too much," I scoff in retaliation. 

He raises an eyebrow at me, coming closer until he's standing right in front of me, his hands on either side of me as he peers at me while trapping me on the counter. My eyes widen, my heart speeding up at the close proximity of the man I can't seem to get out of my mind.

"Leigh, you need to watch those words of yours, who knows what could happen to you if you mouth off again," He warns darkly. His tone took me by surprise while he lowered it, making fear manifest itself in me, but I'm just as strong as him, so I regained control over my fear.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh, but I sure as hell am the one that you keep thinking about." My eyes widen yet again, looking at him to see a smirk playing on his lips. How does he know? Did he hear the conversation? "Next time, have your conversation in a place that's a little more private than the kitchen," He chuckles, lifting himself off the counter to walk away.

I mumble incoherent words, Liliana coming back in with Jin.  "Huuuuuu hweeeee, that was scary. I feel bad he's the one you are tied to," Liliana speaks up. 

Jin chuckled to himself, looking at me. "For the record, you're all he can think about too," Jin softly spoke up. My head whips in his direction.

"Shut up Jin! Why are you telling her?!" You could hear Jungkook yelling at him from the living room, causing all of us to burst into laughter.

"Smile more often," Jin says to me. I just give home a puzzled look, him patting my head. "You look prettier when you smile naturally, you should smile more. Be more relaxed around us." 

I smile softly at Jin's words, realizing that he's right, I should smile more genuinely. Jungkook comes back into the kitchen again, staring at me as I smiled. He stops in his tracks, just looking at me as I look at him in return. 

Liliana goes to Jungkook, whispering something in his ear that made him blush slightly. 

"Say, when's the last time you allowed your mermaid half to enjoy the fresh water," Liliana asks me. I look to her, pondering on my answer. 

"Since you had discovered how to control your powers," I admit. In that moment, a frown forms on my face. I miss swimming, I miss the water on my skin as I swam under it. I miss being able to swim alongside the different fish that I had encountered.

"Seems as if you miss it," she says through gritted teeth, pushing Jungkook forward who was rubbing the nape of his neck nervously while looking to the ground with a blush on his cheeks. 

I was internally cooing at his shyness, finding it so adorable. How was this the same person from just moments before, threatening me? How could he go from being confident to being this shy? It was as if two different people were living in one person. 

I tilt my head in confusion, him looking to me with a more bashful look. "Well, I know this really nice lake that I could take you to," He mumbles out shyly. 

I just stare at him with my mouth agape, my eyes frantically moving around the room to a Liliana who was trying to hide her squeals and to a Jin who was clapping enthusiastically. I smiled at the sight of everyone's excitement, looking back to Jungkook who was looking down to the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Sure, I would love to go," I say to Jungkook, his head lifting up so fast I could have sworn it would have snapped if he were human. "Great, we can go now," He says in excitement. I cooed even more at the adorableness he was exuding, hopping off the counter while taking Jungkook's hand in mine. 

"Give me some time to get changed," I say as I run upstairs to get into a one piece bathing suit. It was a simple white bathing suit that had gold straps. I place a light blue dress over it, getting back into my flats to walk to the place. I walk back downstairs, smiling at Jungkook as he stared at me.

"Lead the way," I whisper softly. He smiled even more, leading the way out of the house and into the woods. I just followed him, fallen leaves and twigs crunching under our feet as the tall trees hid the sun's rays from burning on our skin. 

There was a slight warm breeze stirring in the air, the scent of fresh pine trees wafting through the air. The silence that was in between us was a calming one. It wasn't awkward or suffocating, it was peaceful. 

The only noise that was disrupting our peaceful silent walk were that of the animals that reside in the woods. Nature always gave off a nice atmosphere. 

We get to a more open space, flowers littering the grass that leads to a lake that had a waterfall to it. I looked around, watching as Jungkook sat on a rock just above the water, his shoes already off as he rests his feet in the water. 

He laid back on the rock, his hands resting under his head as he turned to stare at me. "This is it, go and enjoy yourself," He says, looking back up to the clear blue sky with a few clouds floating around. It was so peaceful and serene here, almost as if it was a sacred ground. 

I take off my dress and flats, running on top of the wooden bridge that was above the lake, using it to dive into the water. I swim to the surface, smiling as I feel the fresh water on my skin, Jungkook sitting up to watch me. He had the look of awe in his eyes as he stared at me. 

I look behind me to see my tail forming, going up to my hips. It was blue in colors with hints of greens and purples. Most people found mermaid tails beautiful, I just found them normal. 

Using them to swim to Jungkook's rock, I folded my arms on it as I rested my head on my arms. I peered up at him to see him looking down at me. 

"Are you enjoying yourself," he asks, sincerity coating his voice. I have never heard him being this sincere before.

"I haven't been in the water for a long time, thank you," I whisper out. He smiled down at me, him leaning back on his arms as he looked to the sky.

The sun shined so brightly on him, accentuating all of his beautiful features. He was literal perfection in my eyes, me just being completely captivated by him. He looked back down at me, him still leaning back on his arms.

I give a sly smile, tugging on his legs to pull him into the lake with me, him squeaking out in surprise. I laugh as he swims back to the surface, splashing me in the face. 

We just continued to splash each other, laughter being shared between the two of us. It was as if I was a kid again, just enjoying my time without the worries of being an adult. After splashing one another, we just calmly swam next to each other, not one of us speaking to the other.

After a few hours have passed, we got out of the water, my tail turning back into legs as Jungkook watched mesmerized. My hair was sticking to my back, us walking back to the house with an eager group waiting for our return.

"Someone seems to have had fun," Liliana says after entering my room once I laid on my bed. 

"I guess you can say that," I hummed in response, her laying next to me.

"Now, you spill the details on your date," I say to her, her turning her head away from me.

"Well, it wasn't awkward, it was actually nice," she mumbles quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear. 

"Where did you guys go?"

"To an amusement park." 

"Oh ho, someone's blushing," I tease her as I leaned on my elbow, turning to my side and poking at her cheeks. 

She shot a glare at me, but I knew that there was no threats behind her glare. "I am not," she states defensively.

I sigh, wrapping my arms around her as we just laid in silence. This girl became my best friend. "How did we fall for people unexpectedly," I ask as my eyes start to close tiredly. I can feel exhaustion take over my body as I await her answer. 

"I guess we just did. Sometimes these things happen without us realizing it," She admits. I guess we're both new to these feelings of what people tend to call love. Can we even call it that? I'm not sure myself.

"You're falling asleep, so you should sleep," Liliana whispers, going to get up, but my grip on her tightened.

"Stay here with me, I don't feel like being alone." She laid back down, watching as I fall into a comfortable sleep.


	21. Meetings

3rd Person's Pov 

The dark brown haired female slowly sat up, looking around the room and smiling softly when she realized that her and Leigh had fallen asleep in Leigh's room after talking about the men both females were interested in. 

"Someone's up early," Leigh commented to her friend, as she too sat up in bed while smiling at Liliana. 

"I guess it's because we fell asleep so early. Say, what are you doing for the day?" Her tone was full of excitement, anyone could tell. It was due to one small text she received from the only person she really couldn't get out of her mind. 

Leigh noted the excitement that Liliana had held on her features. She chuckled slightly, knowing fully well why she was smiling like that. Leigh decided to take Liliana's phone, knowing it was dinging all morning. 

Liliana let an audible gasp as she turned to Leigh who was already standing up out of bed, her pajama shorts showing her long legs. She had on a silky top that exposed some of her belly as she held the phone above her head, smirking at Liliana while waving the phone in the air. 

"Hey! Give it back," Liliana whined, jumping to try to get it back, only to have Leigh run around the room while giggling. 

After chasing Leigh for a while, Liliana had  pinned Leigh down to the mattress, trying to pry her phone out of Leigh's hand. After managing to get it back, Liliana sat up and crossed her legs, both girls bursting into laughter. 

Little did they know, Yuki was watching them with slight jealousy in her eyes. She wanted a friendship like the one the two giggling girls had. Sure she may have Yoongi and their relationship was sailing greatly, but everytime she saw Liliana and Leigh, her jealousy would show. 

Both girls finally calmed down, turning to the opened door to Leigh's room and noticing Yuki. Liliana's smile faded slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. Yuki didn't say anything for a good few minutes as the two girls stared at her and her at them. 

"I only came to tell you that breakfast is ready. The boys are waiting on the two of you," she stated quietly, turning on her heels to head back downstairs into the dining room. 

Liliana decided that she was going to go down dressed as is in a pair of sweatpants and a white tshirt with her hair in a messy bun. Leigh also decided to go down in her pajamas, all eyes turning to them. 

Yoongi's eyes scanned both girls, his eyes rolling at the two of them. "If you two have time to run around a room, you two have time to get ready for the day ahead before coming down for breakfast," He scolded both of them, Yuki snickering a little. 

Both females rolled their eyes, sitting at the table across from each other, Yoongi on the other side of Liliana with Yuki next to him. Jungkook was right next to Leigh, Jimin right next to him. At the head of the table was Namjoon, and Jin directly across from him. They were now only waiting on Taehyung and Hoseok before they can start. 

The two males decided to use the bathroom while waiting for Leigh and Liliana, now they were all waiting on them. They finally come back to the breakfast table, Hoseok sitting next to Liliana and Taehyung next to Leigh. 

Once everyone was settled, and their plates filled with the food of their choice, Namjoon cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. All eyes turn to him as he looks to everyone at the table. 

"Now that everyone is here, let me say this one thing before we start eating. We are meeting with Jonghyun and his parents to discuss some things, and to hopefully come up with a truce." His voice was loud, holding authority to it. 

Liliana couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of seeing Jonghyun again, but she quickly wiped the smile off her face. She didn't want to be found having feelings for the said boy, yet Leigh caught the smile on her friend's face. 

After breakfast, both girls went into Liliana's room, Liliana debating on what she should wear. She was having trouble on finding an outfit until Leigh came out with a red silk dress that would hug Liliana's body while giving her a bold look. The dress was strapless and would stop right at her knees, a small slit on the side. 

"Are you nuts? You want me to wear that?" Liliana was in disbelief when she looked at the dress.

"Why can't you? I think you'll look great in it, and a certain someone's eyes won't be able to stop staring at you if you did wear this." 

Liliana just stared at Leigh, both women not budging at all until Liliana sighed in defeat. What other choice did she have? She wasn't going to win against Leigh. Leigh smiled triumphantly, helping Liliana get changed. 

The dress looked great on Liliana, Leigh smiling proudly at the sight of her friend. Leigh had straightened Liliana's hair, her hair falling past her ass straight, and decided to give Liliana some bangs. Leigh was impressed that Liliana could look like an entirely different person with her hair done a certain way. 

After Leigh did the young doctor's hair, she chose a black choker for Liliana to wear, completing the outfit with a black clutch and black open toed heels, the straps wrapping around her ankles. 

Liliana stood in front of the mirror, just staring at her own reflection. She didn't recognize the person that was staring back at her. 

"Now, it's your turn," Liliana says, turning to Leigh who widened her eyes. She didn't expect for her friend to do the same in return, yet there was no arguing with it at this point either. 

Both girls entered Leigh's room now, the young doctor raiding her mermaid friend's closet to find something for the mermaid to wear to the meeting as well. 

After finding what she wanted, she had laid short jean shorts on the bed with a white crop top that had ruffles on it and would be off the shoulders on the bed, as well as a jean jacket. She then pulled out a pair of black fishnet stockings, completing the look with a pair of gold earrings and a gold necklace. 

"You're not serious are you? I'll look like a hoe wearing that," She said exasperatedly. 

"You chose my outfit, and I chose yours," Liliana shrugged, helping Leigh get dressed now. Liliana had curled Leigh's hair in long curls, pinning half of it to the back of Leigh's head in a bun full of rose curls, laying the rest of the hair to the side. 

She had finished off Leigh's outfit with a pair of tan ankle boots, both girls staring at their own reflections. Neither one of them recognized themselves. 

A banging on the door woke them up from them spacing out, them opening the door to see Yoongi and Yuki standing there. Both of them seemed to be annoyed until Yoongi had looked to the two women in front of him, Yuki's jaw slacking open. Nobody would imagine that these girls could completely change their looks. 

"Where are Leigh and Liliana," Yoongi asked, his voice cracking from the shock. 

"Standing right in front of you," Liliana remarked back. Yoongi looked to the doctor, his eyes scanning her up and down. If he didn't have Yuki, he would have claimed Liliana right then and there. 

"At least you know how to dress nicely," Yuki snarled out sarcastically. The doctor looked to the demon, smirking at her. 

"Why? Can't you?" Yuki gasped lightly at that, turning away from Liliana. Yoongi ushered the females to follow him, both of them heading to the living room.

All the males just stared at the two females before them, their eyes bugging out of their sockets. 

"You two are not going out dressed in those outfits," Jin speaks up. He didn't want people to look at his friends, especially the females. The two girls were definitely going to get stares, and his mind was racing at the thought of that. 

"Jin, they don't have time to change, they look fine," Namjoon stated, looking to Jin who only looked away. He knew that Namjoon was right. 

Leigh took a slight glance in Jungkook's direction, catching him as he just stared at her. She blushed slightly, becoming conscious of her appearance when Jungkook wouldn't look away. Liliana smiled, whispering to Leigh, "someone seems to be interested in your outfit." 

Leigh hit Liliana's arm, everyone finally exiting the house and heading to a fancy restaurant for the meeting with Jonghyun.

Upon arrival to the restaurant, they were all led to a private room where Jonghyun was already waiting with his mother. Liliana took a good look at her, taking in her smooth porcelain skin that seemed to be so perfect. She had pin straight light brown hair and dark eyes that would peer into your soul. 

Liliana couldn't take her eyes away from the beauty that was in front of her, whereas Jonghyun was just staring at Liliana, him nearly drooling at the sight of her. His mom figured out that the girl in the red dress was the one her son was interested in. 

His mother approved of her in the looks department, but she needed to see her mannerism. If she was polite, then she wouldn't have any complaints to her son dating her.

Everyone sat at the table, Liliana being placed in between Jonghyun and his mother, her heart thumping in her chest due to her nerves of being in between the two. After all were settled, they got to talking about the scientists and what they should do. 

"They're starting to get worse," Jonghyun was the one to state that fact. He shows everyone a picture of an idol being taken right from the stage. "That was Hongbin. He's been hiding the fact that he's an angel, yet he was found out somehow, and the scientists took him right from the stage. We are no longer safe." 

Liliana's eyes looked over the article multiple times. "But I thought there was a contract that stated that the scientists couldn't touch a supernatural idol, no matter what?" Liliana's voice was small, she was just in too much of a shocked state. She didn't know what to think or do. 

"It appears that it was somehow nullified," Jonghyun's mother answered. Everyone just sat there in silence. Nobody really knew what to say or do. 

"I'm proposing a truce between all supernatural beings until we can stop these scientists," Jonghyun finally speaks up after a silence fell in the room. 

"That seems to be the best solution, but how are we going to stop them," Namjoon asks, looking intently into Jonghyun's eyes who in turn sighed out.

"We have to take their defense down. They have these items that protect them from any supernatural attack. The only way to do that is to go right into the enemy's lair. This is going to be a deadly mission for any of us." Jonghyun's voice held concern. He looked to Yoongi. Despite their differences, he didn't want Yoongi to have to relive what he went through at the time of their captivity. 

Everyone finally agreed on the truce, them all leaving except for Jonghyun and Liliana. The werewolf held her back so he could talk to the doctor a little longer, which turned out to be longer than any of them imagined. 

They somehow wound up at a quiet park that had a river flowing through it and trees that stood tall, providing shade from the setting sun's rays. It was a nice time that both of them had enjoyed a lot. Liliana couldn't keep from smiling the entire time.

When the sun finally did set, the stars shone brightly in the sky, Liliana just peering up at the sky as Jonghyun examined how the moon illuminated the beauty that was sitting next to him. After more time spent with each other, Jonghyun dropped Liliana off at the vampires' residence. 

"I enjoyed our time tonight," Jonghyun spoke softly. 

"I did too," The young doctor smiled at Jonghyun. 

Nobody saw what he did next coming. He stepped up to the doctor until there was hardly any room between their bodies. Cupping her cheek in one of his hands, he leans forward until his plump lips were on hers, Liliana slowly moving her lips with his. 

Jonghyun pulled away slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear as they stared at one another until Leigh cleared her throat, both of them jumping apart.

"Jesus Leigh! You scared the shit out of me," Liliana exclaimed, Jonghyun laughing at that. 

After bidding one another a farewell, Leigh and Liliana were sitting in the backyard as they stared up to the night sky. 

"I'm glad I met you Liliana," Leigh says quietly. 

"I'm glad too," Liliana hummed in response. Both of them fell silent again as they held hands.


	22. Can you Feel The Love

3rd Person's Pov 

The brown haired female had sat down in the backyard as she watched her friend walking the yard with Jungkook. She smiled softly to herself as she knew that the two will eventually wind up together. 

She swore that there was something in the air because Namjoon and Hoseok were caught kissing in the kitchen along with Taehyung having Seokjin sit on his lap in the living room. She didn't care if they were all together, it didn't phase her at all. 

Taehyung came to sit out on the back patio with Lilana, him watching both Jungkook and Leigh. "I wish this peace would last," He softly spoke.

She had looked to him with her bright eyes, humming a simple 'yeah' in response. She knew that this wouldn't last. In fact, she knew that there was a lot of danger ahead. 

She didn't want to think about the negative, not right now. She just wanted to relax, to enjoy the moment. 

Her mind decided to work with her for once and went to the night before. To the kiss that had given her butterflies in her stomach. To that blissful kiss that had seemed to make her fall for someone she didn't even realize she had feelings for. 

Was it a dream? Was it real? It felt too good to be true, but she didn't mind it. She welcomed it. Liliana was slowly starting to open herself up and trust those around her. 

"Someone's lost in thought," Taehyung speaks up again, catching the blush on the young girl's face. "Was it about the kiss last night?" His voice was teasing her now. He knew why she was acting like this. They all heard about the kiss the female had shared with the werewolf. 

"Shut up already," She mumbled out embarrassed. 

"Oh come on, we all knew that it was going to happen, especially after his weak attempt of asking you out that one time," Taehyung pokes some more fun at the flustered female. 

Yoongi came out, slapping the younger upside his head, rolling his eyes at Taehyung. "Will you quit it already?" Yoongi's voice had an underlining tone of teasing in his voice. 

Liliana looked up to Yoongi, smiling brightly at the black haired male. "So, I see your little fiance decided to let the wolf out to play instead of keeping him locked up," She laughed out, earning a pout from the male. 

She couldn't help but laugh more at that. Yoongi was adorable, and he was the one the female trusted the most. Despite him hurting her and not telling her about Yuki, she still found it easy to trust Yoongi. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just lost and confused. 

As if on cue, Yuki joins Yoongi, looking between Liliana and her fiance. Yuki had this unknown feeling brewing inside of her whenever she was in the same proximity of the young doctor. Was it jealousy? What did she need to be jealous of? Yuki had brains, beauty, a strong powerful voice that captivated many of her fans, and a great fiance. 

So why does she become jealous whenever Liliana is around? What does Liliana have that she doesn't? What was it? She didn't know and it was bothering her. 

Yoongi noticed her discomfort, taking Yuki back into the house as Liliana went back to watching Leigh with Jungkook. 

Jungkook held Leigh's hand, smiling softly in her direction as she rambled on about different things. Jungkook was looking at Leigh closely. He was taking in all of her expressions when she would be upset or happy, loving each one of them. 

He paid attention to every detail of her outfit. She was wearing a miniskirt with fishnet stockings and black ankle boots that had bows on the side of them. Her shirt was a frilly white shirt that was off the shoulders, showcasing her nicely shaped collarbones. 

He even took in her hair that was in a messy bun only she was able to pull off in his eyes right down to the subtle glossyness of her lips. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. She was someone he would give his own life up for. 

Leigh finally stopped talking, noticing how Jungkook was just staring at her. A light blush crept onto her cheeks, her looking away as she started to feel self-conscious about herself. 

"W-what are you s-staring at," She stuttered out. Her heart was pounding. She was afraid that the one boy she was interested in was judging her. 

"I was just looking at your beauty, appreciating the art that's standing in front of me," He replied. His voice held adoration to it.

She blushed an even brighter red, hiding her face in her hands as she turned away from the taller male. He smirked slightly at her reaction, knowing fully well the effect he had on Leigh. Jungkook loved to tease her just to get her so flustered. He found her cute that way. He adored it. 

"Why are you like this," She asked quietly, earning a wide, cheeky grin from the male.

"Because I love seeing you being flustered. You're cute when you're this flustered," He admitted. She was now a tomato, her lips in between her teeth as she looked in the eyes of the male she adored the most. 

Jungkook cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb as he looked deeply into Leigh's eyes. He was very fond of her, that much was clear. 

Jungkook leaned forward, Leigh also leaning forward until their lips connected. The kiss was gentle, sweet and filled with love. It sent sparks flying in both of their stomachs. It was unlike anything either one had experienced before. This was the moment that both of them had waited for. 

Jungkook pulled away slowly. "Will you be mine," He asked against Leigh's lips. His breath fanning her lips ever so slightly. 

She was sure that her heart could be heard by how loudly it was pounding. Her cheeks were completely flushed red. She doesn't know when or how, but she fell for the man that's standing before her. He captured her heart without even really doing anything. 

"Of course," She whispered back, her eyes scanning his face. She saw the excited smile grow on his perfect features as he leaned forward again to connect their lips. 

"Well it's about time," Liliana mumbled to herself. She was still watching the newly found couple that she didn't even realize she had a guest calling her name. 

"Liliana," Jonghyun yelled for the umpteenth time, finally getting her attention as the young doctor jumped with a little squeal. 

She placed her hand on her chest, taking deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. Jonghyun sat next to Liliana, taking her hand into his as he rubbed the back of it with his thumb. This seemed to have calm her down, her eyes finally meeting his. 

"I've been calling your name like 20 times. Are you okay?" He held concern to his voice. 

"I'm fine, I was just watching Jungkook and Leigh finally confess to each other," She pointed to the couple with a smile on her face.

"We all knew it was going to happen. He was staring at her the entire time at get together yesterday," Jonghyun laughed, which earned a light chuckle from the female next to him. 

Taehyung and Jin emerged from the house, watching the newly found couple as well. "About time," Jin mumbled, Taehyung nodding his head in agreement. 

Everyone knew that the two were fond of each other, just they were both stubborn about it. They didn't want to admit to each other or themselves, at least that was the case until today. 

All of them were interrupted by a female's grumbling voice and Jimin dragging someone from the woods to the backyard where most of them were. Liliana, along with the others, took a look at her, but her features were hidden under a purple cloak that trailed along the grassy plains behind her. It had a gold trim that went from the hood to the bottom of the cloak as well as on the cuffs of the cloak. It was a very beautiful cloak. 

Under the cloak she had a long medieval black dress that fit her perfectly. Jimin pulled down her hood, giving us a better look at her features. She had a tanned complexion, that glistened so beautifully under the sun's rays. Her eyes were a chocolate brown with wavy brown hair that reached midback. Her lips were slightly plump, her being the depiction of beauty. 

Liliana just couldn't pry her eyes from the stranger until a horrid screech broke through the silence. They looked to Yuki, who you could see fire literally coming out of her dark orbs. 

"What is she doing here," Yuki growled dangerously low. The strange female was smirking, looking at Yuki who didn't seem too pleased by the intruder's presence. 

"You know her," Yoongi asked the question everyone was thinking. 

"She's one of the most powerful witches. Her name is Aylin, but don't let her beauty fool you. She could be really rude and scary," Yuki replied without taking her eyes off of Aylin. 

"I'm surprised you still remember me," Aylin snides sarcastically. Yes, she was a powerful witch. 

"What are you doing here? Who invited you to this place?" You could hear the disgust in Yuki's voice. By now everyone knew that Aylin and Yuki must have had a very bad encounter with one another. 

"I didn't come here because I wanted to," she rolled her eyes, her glaring at Jimin who didn't seem too phased by it. 

"She saved me, so I brought her here," Jimin explains once all eyes fall on him. Liliana stood up, walking over to the two of them. 

"Interesting," she muttered quietly. Aylin looked to her weirdly. "Ah, sorry. I've heard about wizards and witches, but I've never physically seen one in person before. I've always pictured them to be more evil looking," She smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes were casted downward in shame. 

"That's very stereotypical of you to say. Not all witches are "evil" looking," Aylin scoffed at Liliana. 

"I know, and I'm sorry," she says a bit more quietly. 

Her eyes look between Jimin and the witch, noticing that same red string. It was intertwining itself between the two, as if it was sewing the two bodies together. 

"The red string," Liliana mumbles out. 

"The what," Jimin questioned. 

Aylin gulped, taking Liliana's hand and dragging her into the forest. Aylin knew what Liliana was talking about, but not everyone can know about it. It isn't safe to allow others to know what it is she sees. 

Aylin placed a spell over the entrance to the forest so nobody could enter. Liliana's heart was drumming in her chest. She was nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen. 

"What did you mean by the red string," Aylin asked when they were deeper into the forest.

"There was a red string intertwining itself between you and Jimin. I think they call it the red string of fate?" 

"I know what it is. I see them too. Are you sure you saw it between that boy and I?"

Liliana nodded her head slowly. She was wondering as to why Aylin seemed so bothered by it. What was it that made her so upset? 

"Don't mention the red string to anyone. Those who cannot see it aren't meant to see it. If you tell them, the string can also become deadly. This stays between us," Aylin finally speaks up after a moment's silence. This confused the young doctor even more. She didn't know what to say or think. "Is that understood?" 

"Y-yes," Liliana replied. Aylin walked back to the direction of the house, not caring if the girl she dragged here was following or not. 

Liliana stood there rooted to the spot, confused. She figured that this is going to be a very interesting person that's going to be joining their team. One that's going to hold many secrets.


	23. How We Met

Jimin's POV

It was too stifling around the house for me. In the backyard, Jungkook is walking with Leigh, Liliana and Jonghyun were talking. Everyone seemed to be getting into relationships all around me, yet I'm left here wondering where the person I'm fated to be with could be. 

Sighing out, I walk out of the house, heading into the woods to clear my mind. I decided to go near a small lake located in the middle of the woods. It was a quiet serene place that brought about peacefulness to your racing mind. 

I was sitting on a rock, minding my own business when a group of guys in white lab coats surrounded themselves around me. Instantly I knew who they were. They were the group of people who was trying to hunt us down and experiment on us. 

I quickly scrambled to my feet, going to run away only to be surrounded by them on all ends. There was no escape. I didn't know which way to go. I could try to fight my way out, but they have some sort of emblem that was protecting them from any attacks. 

Only those were really powerful could harm them. Either was I was screwed. This was it. It was now my turn to become one of their pets. I was terrified. I didn't want to be caught, not like this. 

Before they had a chance to do anything, I see a powerful source push them back as they enclosed on me. Looking around, I see a hooded figure, their lips moving fast as wind swirled around the figure, the cloak they were wearing flapping open. 

The figure was definitely a female. She was wearing a pale pink medieval dress that was outlined in black lace and black floral print all around the dress. The purple cloak was long. I was intrigued. 

What was she? Was she a witch? I've never actually seen a witch in real life, but I had heard of them. They hide from the world, yet they're out here being the most powerful beings known to the supernatural world. Their powers are unlike anything anyone has ever seen. 

Amidst my admiration of the mysterious witch, I feel her grabbing my wrist to pull me to a secluded cave, her pulling down her hood. I admired her even more. She was beautiful. 

She was otherworldly beautiful. She was an interesting person, one that has definitely captured my eyes. I was too stunned to speak or move. I just stared at her. 

"Do I have something on my face or something," Her smooth, soft voice cut through the thick air like a knife. 

I gulped, trying to find my voice. "N-no, I'm just entranced," I shamelessly admit. I see a smirk grow on her slightly plump lips. 

It seemed as if she enjoyed my response. "Most witches have that effect on the human race, but you aren't human are you?" Her voice was now taunting me. I could hear the hint of teasing coating her voice. I don't know if I liked it or not.

"How would you know?" Of course she would know  every supernatural being is able to pick out another supernatural being. There was an aura surrounding each of us that gave us away. 

"Is that seriously a question or are you just that dumb?" 

"No, I know how you know, I just wanted a conversation starter." 

"How about this for a conversation starter, thank you for saving my life before I became a pet to the scientists," She sarcastically stated. 

I was even more intrigued by her. She seemed to be the type of girl to be independent and doesn't take any shit from anyone. 

"Oh, right, thank you for saving me, uh, what is your name?" I looked to her, my voice becoming smaller. She held such a dominant presence about her. 

"Aylin, yours?" Her voice seemed to have become softer, a small smile forming on her lips. 

"Jimin." 

"Well Jimin, what brought you here by yourself? I thought vampires stuck by one another, especially the group you come from." That statement took me by surprise. 

She knew my group? She knew who we were? Has she been watching us? 

"I only know your group because you have that doctor with you. That doctor who is supposedly the one to set us all free from the prowl of the scientists and reunite all supernatural beings," She clarified. 

"Liliana is really popular huh," I question. That girl has brought so much attention to herself without even doing anything. Is she really this famous amongst the whole supernatural community? 

"That she is. I would like to meet her." I look to the witch before me, smirking slightly. If this was a way I could bring her back with me and keep her close, then I will.

I grab her wrist lightly, beginning to drag her along. She gasps loudly, stumbling as I pull her along with me. 

"Where do you think you're taking me," She grumbled loudly, yet she wasn't resisting either. 

"To go meet the infamous Liliana Clarice," I state as I continued to drag her. She grumbled along the way back to the house, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch us. 

Yuki seemed to have some sort of feud with the witch because she freaked out when she noticed her. Then Liliana mentioned something about a red string. I looked between Aylin and myself, not noticing anything. 

I became even more confused when Aylin dragged Liliana into the forest to, what I assume, speak with her about the matter. Are we not supposed to know something? Did Liliana say something she wasn't supposed to? 

More importantly, what was this about a red string that she had mentioned? I needed answers, but I felt that I'm not meant to know some of the answers to the questions that are running through my mind. 

They emerged back from the forest, Liliana being further behind Aylin. Did something bad happen between the two? 

"Okay, I think I'll stay here," Aylin speaks up, looking at everyone. My heart fluttered happily, all previous thoughts escaping my mind. 

"Are you serious right now?! How can we even trust you," Yuki spat out. Everyone looked between the two who were having a stare down. 

"Is little Yuki afraid," Aylin teased more. Leigh and Liliana looked scared of what might happen if someone didn't step in and stop this. 

"The hell I am!"

"You know you aren't a match for me, so why even bother trying?" Aylin's confidence really attracted me to her. It was great to see her dominance. To see her being this powerful up close. 

"Girls, let's come to some sort of mutual agreement and not destroy the place," I step in, going in between the two of them. 

They both look to me, their eyes not recognizing who I was. They were too far gone in their anger. 

"Jimin's right, now is not the time to be fighting," Yoongi comes in now, grabbing onto Yuki's arm.

She looked over to him, her pitch black eyes going back to their normal color. She stomped off, Aylin having a victorious grin on her face. 

I sigh, sitting on a bench in the backyard, her sitting next to me as the others just look at us. 

"So a witch huh," Namjoon states, clearly trying to figure out the type of person she was.

"Why does everyone keep staring," Aylin scoffed, earning a quiet chuckle out of me. "What's so funny?" Her piercing eyes looked over to me, my laughing instantly halting. 

"They typically do it to any newbies. You're new here." I look back at her. 

For some reason she was really captivating me. I don't know if it was some type of spell she was holding over me or what, but I was just too intrigued by her. 

"There you go staring again. Is there something wrong with me?" Her tone was softer now, me looking into her eyes to see hurt behind them. 

"There's nothing wrong with you. At least not appearance wise," I mumble the last part out quietly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Apparently she still heard it. Everyone at this point has already dispersed and went about their own business. 

"I mean that you can be a bit....... feisty." 

She raised an eyebrow at me, her lips curling to form a smirk. "Is that necessarily a bad thing? Guys like a girl who's powerful and feisty." 

I coughed sporadically, punching my chest to keep myself from choking. Her confidence was really impressive. I've never met anyone with her level of confidence and independence. She truly had a mind of her own, one that attracted me to her. 

I needed to make sure that this feeling is the feeling of wanting to be with her or just wanting to be friends. I'll have more time with her to figure it out. 

Liliana then comes over, asking me to leave. She sat down next to Aylin, who seemed to be slightly annoyed at the young doctor, but I left nonetheless. 

I went into the house, going into the kitchen to eat some grapes. Jin was in there, looking at me as I walked past him to go into the fridge. 

"Are you fascinated by the witch," He asks in the still, quiet air, causing me to drop the bag of grapes. 

"What makes you say that?" I could feel my face heating up. This was going to turn into a lecture, I just know it. 

"Just be careful Jimin. Witches are known for betraying people. She may be on our side now, but we do not know what her true intentions are. If she's a good person, we will gladly accept her, but we need to make sure." He touches my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly before walking out. 

I sat on top of the counter, swinging my legs as I ate my grapes, pondering on all that had happened today. I truly believe that she's different and willing to help us. Why else would she have saved me today? It just doesn't make sense for her to turn around and betray us. 

I guess I'll wait and see with the others, but I have a good feeling about Aylin.


	24. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited, I hope you enjoy

3rd Person's Pov 

The scientists were all lined up, the head of them pacing back and forth angrily. He wasn't too happy that a witch was able to stop them from gaining another vampire. Their plan was to create the ultimate being mixed with all supernatural beings together. 

With this newfound being, they would be able to take over the country and eventually the continent. They were aiming to become the most feared. In order to create this being, they needed the witch and a vampire. They needed a successful experiment of the two species. 

"We will get them and when we do, we will become the most powerful," He hissed out. His employees knew better than to defy the man when he was this angry. 

They all just nodded their heads. Not one able to speak. They were too nervous to even admit that they had messed up. They had the vampire, they could have taken him, but there was a witch. Her presence was unknown until she saved the vampire. They had to tread carefully.

Back at the house, Jimin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television trying to find something even remotely interesting. 

"You need a better life," Aylin comments, sitting down next to him. He raised an eyebrow, looking over to the witch. 

"And you don't," He countered jokingly. 

"Who says I do," She mockingly answers. Jimin tried not laughing at the scenario. 

"Why do you keep going wherever I go when this is a huge house for you to freely roam?" 

"You're the only being here that's intriguing." Jimin looked to the female sitting next to him. 

"Just ask her out already," He heard Liliana mumble from the kitchen, the both of them turning to look at her. She smiled sheepishly, biting into a strawberry. "I'm not wrong. You have this certain look in your eyes every time you look at her and whenever she looks at you." 

If he could, he would snap Liliana's neck right now for embarrassing me like this. He loved the girl, but sometimes she butts in when she shouldn't have to. He could see a sly smirk on Aylin's face from the corner of my eye. 

"She's not lying. You daze off whenever you look at me," Aylin smirked more at the male. 

Jimin coughed, not really sure of what else to say in this situation. Jonghyun joined Liliana's side as he studied everyone. 

"Baby, we should talk about what happened with Jimin in the woods," Jonghyun speaks softly to Liliana, everyone else now coming into the kitchen.

"All we know is that the scientists are desperate to get a vampire," She says, looking to everyone in the kitchen. They all nod in agreement.

"Why do they want all supernatural beings anyway," Jimin questioned. 

"They have to be working on something," Yuki chimes in. Everyone was surprised that a war hasn't broken out yet between the witch and demon. They seemed to be so hostile towards one another. 

"The little demon is actually using her brain," Aylin snickers, causing the demon to growl lowly. 

The others all backed up slowly, afraid to get caught in a possible crossfire that may break out. The two of them glared each other down, Aylin about to make the first attack until Jimin rested his hand on her upper arm. 

Her eyes softened for a moment when she looked at him, this not going unnoticed by everyone. 

"This reminds me of Leigh and Jungkook," Liliana mumbled to herself, Leigh hitting her on the arm playfully, earning a laugh from the young doctor. 

"Okay okay, that's enough. Aylin, Yuki, of you two cannot get along, then you two cannot be in the same room together. We are not going to have our house destroyed because of some feud going on between the two of you," Namjoon lays down the law. 

Everyone went quiet, not daring to go against Namjoon. When he's angry, he can be very scary, so they all just kept their mouths shut. 

"So, what are we actually going to do about the scientists," Jin asks the question they have all been wondering. 

"Someone has to go undercover on the inside," Liliana speaks up, all eyes on her. "Someone who isn't easily detected as a supernatural being," She continued her train of thought. 

"That's a great idea and all, except that they are able to detect who is supernatural and who isn't," Aylin counters Liliana's idea.

"They don't know I'm one. For all they know, I could have been captured by the vampires and finally escaped from their grasps seeking help and revenge." Everyone was now interested in Liliana's plan. Everyone except for Jonghyun that is. 

"Are you insane? What if you're caught? What if they catch on? You'll become an experiment. They'll torture you, may even kill you. We are not going through with this," Jonghyun growled lowly. 

"It's the only way to work from the inside. I'll be careful." Her voice was small. She knew that there was a possibility of being exposed. She knew the dangers that lay ahead, but this was the only way. This was a way to get in and see what they're doing. 

"I agree with Liliana," Jungkook jumps in, earning a glare from Leigh. 

"I agree with Jonghyun Lily, it's too risky," Leigh whispered softly. She was worried for her friend. In this situation, who wouldn't be? 

"Then let's take a vote," Liliana suggested, all eyes back on her. "Whoever wants to go with the suggested plan, stand next to me, whoever is against the suggested plan, stand next to Jonghyun." 

The shuffling of feet is heard throughout the kitchen until everyone was in the position they thought was right. Yoongi, Leigh, and Jin all stood next to Jonghyun. Yuki, Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon, and Aylin all stood next to Liliana. Hoseok and Taehyung were confused on which side to stand on.

Everyone waited for them to choose, Taehyung slowly shuffling to Jonghyun's side. Hoseok was conflicted. He stood there trying to assess the situation. If he chose Jonghyun, it would be a tie, but if he chose Liliana, then they would all go with Liliana's plan. 

He was scared for the young doctor. He was scared of losing her, but if this is their only chance to get in with the scientists to see what it is they're trying to do, then he would go with Liliana's plan. Hoseok took a deep breath, standing next to Liliana. 

Jonghyun felt his heart constricting when he realized that his girlfriend will be in the scientists' hands. She'll be at their mercy if they find out who she really is. 

They had to be careful with this plan. They all sat down, going over it one more time before Liliana was on her way to the lair of the scientists. 

With sweaty palms, she opened the door, some scientists already looking at the disheveled female. She looked like she was beaten, starved, and frightened.

There was a man who walked up to the young female. He seemed to be the head of the place. 

"What are you doing here," He growled lowly at the intruder, causing her to cower in fear.

Jaehee stood near the scientist, looking over the young doctor. "She looks rather frightened, don't you think Dr.Cha," her soft voice asks. 

He looked to the angel and then back to the distressed female. "What happened to you," His voice was stern. It was deep and sent chills down her spine.

"I-i was a d-doctor who was taken b-by v-vampires," She stuttered out, gaining the full attention of the scientist along with the angel.

Of course, the angel saw right through the doctor, yet she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want the doctor to get into any kind of trouble with the head scientist. Lee Akai can be a very scary person when threatened in any type of way, and the angel didn't want this girl in harm's way. She would have to confront her after Akai leaves them alone.

"Hmmm, and now you're here why?" His voice was still cold. He wasn't entirely sure as to why this young girl ran to them. 

"To get away from them. If I went to the police, they wouldn't be able to stand up against the vampires like you guys could." She tried making herself sound as convincing as possible. She was hoping her voice wouldn't give it away. 

"Very well then, Jaehee, show her to a spare bedroom." He turned to walk away from the two females. 

Jaehee did as asked, leading Liliana to a spare room, closing the door behind the two of them. "Whatever you're trying to do, don't get caught," Jaehee warned softly. 

Liliana was taken off guard, looking to the female before her. "What do you mean?" 

"I saw through your lies." 

"How?"

"I'm an angel, we are able to see through a lot. I know those vampires are your friends. Whatever you are here for, you need to be careful." Her voice was gentle, soothing even to the young doctor. Liliana felt as of she could trust Jaehee to keep her secret. 

"Will you say anything to anyone?" Liliana still had to ask, although she was sure of what the answer would be. She was certain that the angel wouldn't reveal her intentions. 

"I'm not going to let them know what I know, but whatever it is you're planning on doing, do it fast and get out. Don't linger for longer than need be because if they find out the truth, your life will definitely be in trouble, especially since you're a rare supernatural being." 

Liliana's mouth went dry. She couldn't believe that this person before her could tell she was even a being that has entered the enemy's lair. 

"Then what am I?" She needed to make sure that this girl before her actually knew. 

"You're a healer. One of the more rare supernatural beings. You're truly something for risking your own freedom. I hope whatever you're after is worth the risk." With that, the angel leaves the room, leaving Liliana to sit there and ponder on her wandering thoughts. 

Weeks have passed, and the scientists have all warmed up to Liliana. They all had accepted her. They even trusted her by now. 

Back at the house, everyone was sitting in the living room nervously. They haven't heard from Liliana since she went to the building the scientists all resided in. They didn't know if she was in danger or not. 

Just then, Liliana entered the house, her bending down as she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Everyone stared at her, mouths agape. They feel as if she was some sort of apparition standing in front of them. 

She slowly stood up, smiling at them "I'm never doing that again. Next time I go, it'll be us taking them down. They're doing something horrible," She began even before sitting down. 

Jonghyun went to her side, having her sit down on the couch. "What are they planning?" 

She looked to everyone in the room. "Not only are they finding each supernatural beings' weaknesses, they're all planning on creating the ultimate being. That being is going to destroy all other beings. It was horrifying to look at," She shivered slightly. 

Everyone else looked to one another, then to her. "Who are they missing," Namjoon asked. 

She looked him in the eyes. "The rare species, a healer, then they need a vampire and a witch. After they have gathered all of us, the ultimate being will be completed. They're going to kill us all with that being, then who knows what else. We have to stop them before it is too late." 

Her voice was shaky. This was going to be a very dangerous mission ahead of them. The young doctor was fearing for her friends and their lives. She just had to have faith that she can lead them all to victory.


End file.
